Perseverancia
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Tomoka siempre ha tenido sentimientos hacia Ryoma, pero este nunca la nota... quien se iba a imaginar que un castigo estaba a punto de cambiar eso? [Ryoma x Tomoka] [No Flames!]
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, esto es un Ryoma x Tomoko, también va a haber algo de Sakuno x Ryoma, pero planeo hacer que se quede con Tomoko...bueno espero que por lo menos acepten la pareja y que me dejen un Review!...aunque no espero recibir muchos porque esta no es una pareja muy popular...de todas formas! Se los agradecería en el alma si me dejan uno..._

_Voy a tratar de actualizar la historia lo más pronto posible!...pero todo depende de cuanta inspiración tenga... U_

**Capitulo 1:**

_**El castigo.**_

_- - -_

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

El sonido de las raquetas contra las pelotas reinaba en el salón del primer año, el sonido era continuo, y sin interrupciones, cuando alguien dejaba caer la pelota, estaban los otros que también estaban practicando para darle.

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

El salón, aún así, estaba bastante tranquilo, la profesora hablaba sin parar, y al parecer no le importaba que nadie le estuviese prestando atención, ni siquiera el cerebrito del salón...

Todos los presentes estaban en su propio mundo, las chicas se mandaban papelitos en los que mantenían conversaciones poco interesantes, los varones se picaban la nariz, jugaban con los lápices, o estaban tomando una discreta siesta tapándose con alguno de sus cuadernos...

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

Pero, habían alguien que estaba aún más distraída que los demás...

La chica estaba sentada frente a la ventana, su cara apoyada en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus moños.

Enrollaba la punta...La desenrollaba...Enrollaba la punta...la desenrollaba...

Una rutina fácil, y automática.

Sus castaños ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar a través de la ventana...tratando de divisar, en vano, a los jugadores que practicaban en la cancha de Tenis de Seigaku.

Pero la vista no le daba para tanto...

_Tac_

_Tac_

Tac Tac

Aunque no era nada difícil de suponer que muchos de los '_tacs'_ estaban siendo producidos por _él_...

Por el muchacho que llenaba sus pensamientos desde el primer día que lo vio...

Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma era un gran jugador de Tenis, a diferencia de ella que no le podía dar ni a una pelota.

Suponía que esa era solo una de las cosas que la separaban de él...

Y es que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, sabía cuantas veces ella había practicado Tenis en su casa...incluso se había comprado una raqueta y una pelota...

Pero había sido en vano...-.-

De los labios de la chica escapó un suspiro...

Dio un respingo cuando algo le rozó el brazo, y volteo asustada, sus coletas rozándole la cara y volando a su alrededor...

Su mirada se fijó en un pequeño papel blanco, doblado en muchos pedazos, que se encontraba en una esquina del pupitre...

Sus ojos deambularon por el salón buscando la procedencia, y la encontró en una chica de cabellos amarillentos que le sonreía alegremente, agitando una mano discretamente, para que la profesora no lo notara.

_Tac_

Tac

_Tac_

La muchacha le correspondió con una leve sonrisa, y tomó con sumo cuidado el papel de su escritorio, desdoblándolo, y leyendo las simples palabras que habían en su interior...

"_Hey! Hoy vamos a ir al centro comercial con los muchachos...quieres ir Tomoko?"_

Así es, ese era el nombre de la pensativa muchacha sentada frente a la ventana...

Tomoko Osakada.

_Tac_

Tac

_Tac_

Tomoko se agachó, sacó un lápiz de su bolso, y escribió en el papel sin muchas ganas una sola palabra...

"_Claro!"_

Y se lo pasó a la chica.

Tomoko ni siquiera se quedó viéndola para esperar su reacción, ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso...Ir al centro comercial con las mismas chicas..., o al cine, o al parque o a cualquier otro lugar de moda, coquetear con los muchachos que las acompañaban, o cosas por el estilo...

Ella siempre se había divertido al hacer todo eso...

Pero ahora...

La verdad era que seguía saliendo con ellas con la esperanza de encontrarse a Ryoma...

Aunque hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho...

Era curioso que las únicas veces que lo veía era en la cancha de Tenis, o en el salón si vamos al caso, pero eso casi nunca sucedía ya que siempre estaba practicando Tenis...

Otro suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica...

-Osakada?-

Tomoko alzó la vista rápidamente para encontrase con que los estrictos ojos azules de la profesora estaban dirigidos nada más y nada menos que a ella.

-Eh si?-

_Genial, excelente momento para que la profesora decidiera prestar atención..._

-Sabes de lo que estábamos hablando?-

-Eh...-Balbuceó Tomoko, dirigiendo los ojos hacia la pizarra..._El ecosistema. _Estaba escrito con grandes letras justo en el medio... –Del Ecosistema?-...

La profesora la miró, y una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro.

-Y me puedes decir que es lo que es?-

_Demonios..._ -Es...este...emm...es un...sistema en donde hay ecos?...U-

El salón estalló en sonoras carcajadas, acompañadas por las suaves risitas de la profesora, que intentaba en vano controlarse.

-Clama, calma, recuérdense que estamos en un salón de clases...-Tomoko quería que se la tragara el pupitre-Lamento decirle, señorita Osakada que esta equivocada...El Ecosistema es el lugar en donde habitan todos los seres vivos...-

Tomoko se las arregló para mostrar una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que eso le quede claro...-La sonrisa malvada de la maestra se acentuó-Pero por si acaso...que le parece si se queda después de clases y hace una investigación?...creo que unas tres horas serán suficientes no?...-

Tomoko suspiró derrotada.

-Si Profesora...-

-Excelente!...ahora si continuamos...-

Bueno...ahora no tendría que ir al centro comercial con ellas...al menos había algo positivo en todo esto no?...

La campana de la escuela sonó, y todo el salón comenzó a movilizarse hacia las puertas rápidamente, riendo aliviados.

Y justamente cuando Tomoko estaba apunto de salir...

-Osakada!-

-.- Tomoko se volteó sin ganas.

-Si?...-

-No se le está olvidando su castigo verdad?-De nuevo esa horrible sonrisa...

-No profesora...-

-A que bueno...y podría saber a donde va?-

-Voy a avisarle a Sakuno que hoy no podré caminar con ella a casa...-

-Entonces apúrese!-

-Si!-

Tomoko salió corriendo del salón, aligerando el paso para bajar las escaleras y acelerando de nuevo para salir del edificio...

Las canchas de Tenis seguían llenas...

Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro al pensar que tal vez podría ir a ver a Ryoma un rato...

Pero la sonrisa se borró en cuanto el rostro de la amargada profesora se le vino a la mente...

-Demonios...-

Tomoko corrió unos segundos más, y justo al frente de ella apareció una chica con largas trenzas de cabellos vino tinto...

-Sakuno! -

La muchacha se volteó para encontrarse de frente con su amiga.

-Tomoko!-

-Como te fue en tu práctica? -

-Bien...bueno he mejorado un poco...-dijo Sakuno sonriendo levemente-Qué sucede, Ya nos vamos?-

En ese instante la alegre sonrisa de Tomoko fue reemplazada por una expresión de cansancio y molestia...

-No...hoy me tengo que quedar...-v- -

-Por qué?-Preguntó Sakuno extrañada.

-Es que la profesora de Biología me castigo...no prestar atención en clases, ya sabes...-

-Tomoko! Deberías ser más aplicada...de esa forma te ahorrarías los castigos-

-Si lo se, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto -.- -Con un nuevo suspiro Tomoko continúo la conversación-Me temo que hoy tendrás que caminar sola Sakuno...-

-Bueno...si quieres puedo regresar más tarde y nos vamos juntas a mi casa...-

-De verás! -

-Si...-

-Que bien! -

-Cuanto tiempo te tienes que quedar...?-

-Tres horas -.- -

-Entonces nos vemos afuera en tres horas de acuerdo?-

-Si! Gracias Sakuno eres la mejor! - Tomoko alegremente se le abalanzó encima a la joven para darle un corto abrazo, y luego se alejó de ella despidiéndose con la mano.

_Bueno, si hago rápido la investigación tal vez pueda salir antes! _

Pero el pequeño rayo de esperanza que tenía la chica, se desvaneció por completo al ver la pizarra...

35 Preguntas!

-No creo que pueda salir de aquí ni en mil años! TT-

-Vaya, hay muchas preguntas...-

Los ojos de Tomoko se abrieron con sorpresa, y las lagrimas dejaron de caer por su rostro, lentamente, la chica se volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de la tranquila y apática voz que le habló hace unos momentos...

-Ryoma!-

Ryoma Echizen, con su uniforme escolar, volteó hacia ella.

-Qué haces aquí?-Le dijo, con el mismo tono de voz.

_> / Uy! Que guapo se ve... _

-Yo...este bueno...U me castigaron...-Tomoko rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo –Y tú, qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Debo ponerme al día...según la profesora me estoy atrasando por las prácticas...-Mientras hablaba, Ryoma pasó por su lado y tomó asiento en un lugar frente a la pizarra.

-Oh ya veo! -Tomoko rápidamente se sentó a su lado, observando como Ryoma sacaba uno de sus cuadernos y comenzaba a escribir.

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño!...pero si lo es no quiero despertar! _

Y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente...

Tal vez, después de todo, el castigo no sería tan malo...

- - -

**Fin capitulo 1.**

_Bueno, fue un comienzo lento, lo acepto, pero esa es la idea, en el próximo capitulo no se lo que vaya a pasar, porque ya saben como es Ryoma...-.- , de todas formas tengo un par de cosas planeadas...así que tal vez este fic tenga 5 o más capítulos...aún no se..._

_No se olviden de dejarme un Review por favor! Afuera no hay historias De RyomaxTomoko o Tomoka como la conocen algunos...solo hay RyomaxSakuno, por eso quise hacer esta..._

_Y tampoco es muy popular...pero denle una oportunidad si?..._

_Y denme ideas! Qué es lo que quieren que pase en este fic?_

_Bueno! Dewa Mata! _


	2. II Solo para mi

Primero que todo me disculpo de antemano por este Capitulo... la verdad es que no es muy bueno, y tiende a volverse tedioso.. pero es que era necesario para el desarrollo del fic.

Tambien espero que ignoren la floja forma de narrarlo.. mucho diálogo y poca descripción, no suelo escribir de esa forma, pero es que este fic lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, y lo encontré recientemente en mi archivo y me dije: _Por qué no,_ y lo publiqué..

Aún así, no esta terminado, y planeo hacerle varios cambios, así que les pido que onegai no vallan a dejar de leerlo por este cap... U

También, muchas gracias por su apoyo! No me esperaba recibir tantos reviews... Gracias!

Y como al parecer hay gente que todavía no lo entiende, voy a repetirlo.. **NO QUIERO FLAMES! **Si no tienes nada positivo que decir entonces no digas nada. No pienso estar tolerando insultos solo porque me da la gana de escribir sobre Tomoka, sino te gusta ella, entonces que haces metiéndote en un fic que se trata de ella? Si sabes que se va a tratar de eso, de TOMOKA! Sino te gusta, no lo leas, así de simple, pero los insultos son innecesarios.

...U Y Gomen ne si fui muy directa, pero los flamers me molestan sobre manera.. y más cuando el fic dice **NO FLAMES**... ¬¬ acaso no saben leer?... --

..Ya.. mejor los dejo con el fic de una vez xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Solo para mí.**_

PAF!

Tomoka cerró el libro de golpe y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa ruidosamente.

Ryoma la volteó a ver de reojo.

-Qué te pasa?-

-Esto es imposible! TT-

-Qué cosa?-

-Esto!-Dijo Tomoka exasperada tomando el libro y agitándolo-No puedo entender ni una palabra!. De nada me sirve hacer esta tarea si no entiendo de que rayos me están hablando! T.T-

-Eres muy exagerada-

-.-

Tomoka dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pizarra, ya había pasado una hora, y ni siquiera había logrado responder la pregunta 10, como era que esa profesora pensaba que ella iba a poder responder todo eso en solo 3 horas! TT, seguramente esa malvada profesora lo había planeado todo desde el principio TT esa bruja...pero...ahora que iba a hacer! TT...-.- solo le quedaba una solución...llamar a Sakuno y decirle que no viniera...-.-

Una tarde entera tirada al caño...

-A decir verdad...-La voz de Ryoma, cargada de algo parecido a autosuficiencia, la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos –Encuentro la investigación bastante sencilla...-

Tomoka lo miró unos momentos, con la boca entreabierta...

"_Wow además de ser bueno en Tenis también es inteligente..."_

-Wow Ryoma, eres impresionante -

Ryoma no la miró, simplemente continuó pasando el contenido de la pizarra a su cuaderno..., y luego de unos segundos abrió el mismo libro que Tomoka había cerrado unos minutos antes, y comenzó a husmear en el.

-Y dime Ryoma, por qué pregunta vas?-

-Por la 20-

-Qué! 0.O- Había hecho el doble que ella en el mismo tiempo!...-.- que vergüenza... -.-U que iba a pensar Ryoma de la presidenta de su Club de Fans?...

Pero entonces, una idea surcó la mente de Tomoka...

Eso era!...no iba a permitir que unas tontas y difíciles preguntas la alejaran de su príncipe Ryoma!...en cambio...le iban a servir de mucho...

-Oye Ryoma...?-

-Hn?-

-Ya que eres tan bueno en Biología...no crees que me podrías ayudar? -

-No-

-No! 0.o-

-No, no pienso hacer la Investigación por ti-

-No, no Ryoma, no me refería a eso...no crees que me podrías explicar, no quiero que hagas mi trabajo...solo que me ayudes para **_yo_** poder hacerlo...-Tomoka lo miraba esperanzada...esa era su única oportunidad de salir temprano de ese castigo, ir a casa de Sakuno, y de acercarse a su Príncipe Ryoma...

Ryoma la volteó a ver unos momentos... y luego volvió su vista hacia al frente y dio un suspiro.

-Esta bien...-

-Gracias! -En un instante, Tomoka ya había movido su pupitre y lo había pegado al de Ryoma, quién la miró sorprendido.

-Sucede algo? -

-Tienes mucha energía Osakada, si utilizaras aunque sea una mínima parte de ella en la investigación, estoy seguro de que entenderías sin necesidad de mi ayuda-

Tomoka no pudo hacer otra cosa que reir nerviosamente.

Mientras, Ryoma dirigió su mirada hacia el cuaderno abierto de la chica.

-Por donde vas?-preguntó, sin despegar la vista de la escritura de la jovencita.

-...Este...Por la pregunta 10 U-

- -.- Si que eres lenta...-

U

Pasaron 5 minutos, y ninguno de los dos había emitido sonido alguno, ambos estaban ocupados haciendo sus propias cosas...

Ryoma, estaba escribiendo la respuesta de la que Tomoka suponía debía ser la pregunta 30, en cambio ella, se hallaba extrañamente distraída ante la cercanía del chico...

Tanto tiempo esperando poder estar con él en otra forma que solo animándolo en sus partidos, y esto es lo que ganaba, que él pensara que era una tonta?...

Con expresión decidida, Tomoka dirigió la mirada a su cuaderno, tal y como había hecho Ryoma minutos antes, y leyó la pregunta mentalmente.

_10.- Qué constituye la Biosfera?_

Que constituía la Biosfera?...que la constituía?...Tomoka comenzó a ojear el libro, pero no aparecía nada que pudiera usar...

Demonios! No Entendía nada!

Volvió a cerrar el libro, y sigilosamente, dirigió los ojos hacia el cuaderno de Ryoma...

Pregunta 20...pregunta 15...pregunta 13..pregunta 11...

Y justo cuando sus ojos habían encontrado la pregunta que buscaban...

Un par de brazos habían tapado el cuaderno posesivamente.

-Ryoma! TT-

-Te dije que no iba a hacer tú trabajo-le dijo él, con su voz apática, y mirándola cuidadosamente, aunque aún así Tomoka pudo capturar una nota de reproche en su voz.

-Es que no entiendo Ryoma! TT dijiste que ibas a ayudarme...!-

-Si, pero no voy a dejar que copies mi trabajo-

-Pero si es lo mismo!-

-No lo es, de nada sirve que hagas tu investigación si no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que estás escribiendo, tú misma lo dijiste Osakada.-

-Pero Ryoma...!-

Ryoma la miró unos momentos, y soltó un suspiro, retirando los brazos del cuaderno que tapaba. –Sabes qué, si quieres copiarlo, hazlo-

-En serio Ryoma! -

-Haz lo que quieras-

Tomoka dio una sonrisa, pero está se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Ryoma...estaba apático igual que siempre, pero... por alguna razón... era como si él no le estaba dando permiso en verdad...

Y Ryoma tenía razón...Tomoka no entendía absolutamente nada, que es lo que haría en el examen, además...

...No quería decepcionar a **_su_** Ryoma.

Una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al tiempo de que se movió hacia delante, alcanzando el cuaderno de Ryoma, quién cerró los ojos y volteó a otra parte..

_CLAP_!

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con el sonriente rostro de Tomoka, lentamente, el chico dirigió la mirada hacia su propio escritorio, donde su cuaderno yacía cerrado...

-Me puedes explicar Ryoma-sama? -

Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso a los labios del chico, al tiempo de que volteaba a ver a la muchacha de nuevo.

-Aa...-

- - - -

-Ah! Así que por eso es que se llaman descomponedores, porque desintegran organismos muertos para generar sustancias!-

-Así es-Ryoma tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Wow Ryoma, pero si esto es muy fácil! -

-Ves, te lo dije-

-Muchas Gracias por explicarme Príncipe Ryoma! -Sonriente, Tomoka tomó las manos de Ryoma entre las suyas, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del chico que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a sus manos entre las de ellas.

--S-si—tartamudeó el pobre, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Sin percatarse del sonrojo del muchacho, Tomoka rompió la unión y volvió a escribir fervientemente en su cuaderno, anotando la respuesta de la que sería la última pregunta...

-Terminé! Y todo es gracias a ti Ryoma-sama! -

-No es nada...-

-Ahhn!-La joven se estiro alegremente, mientras que Ryoma guardaba los libros en su mochila.

-Terminamos temprano-comentó él, de la nada.

-Eh?-

-Dije que terminamos temprano, mira, nos ahorramos 20 minutos...-

Tomoka dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que estaba arriba de la pizarra...

-Es cierto...-

-Hn, no eres tan lenta después de todo..-

Tomoka se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario del joven.

-Supongo! - Bien! Después de todo, todo había salido bien, había terminado temprano e iría a la casa de Sakuno, ahora podría restregarle la tarea en la cara a la profesora (una mueca malvada se apodero de su rostro ante el pensamiento), y sobre todo! Había podido compartir con Ryoma! sin duda alguna ahora tenía más material que colocar en su Club.

Pero...aún faltaban 20 minutos...que hacer en 20 minutos?...

Claro! Otra genial idea cruzó la mente de Tomoka.

Su Club, tenía a Ryoma para ella sola, podía sacarle alguna información personal de la que sus fans se alegrarían de saber...

-Y dime Ryoma...-

-Hn?-

-...Alguna vez has tenido novia?-

Ryoma abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de la chica..

Novia, _él_, para que diablos quería ella saber eso?

-Te importa?-Le preguntó él a su vez, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, y a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el espaldar de la silla.

Tomoka parpadeó sorprendida.

-Claro que sí Ryoma!-Acaso valdría la pena decirle que era para su Club de Fans?...Naaah, seguramente no le contestaría si se enterara...Ryoma era, en cierta forma, muy tímido...-Es solo curiosidad, ya sabes...-

-_Tú_ has tenido novio?-

-Yo?...este,... bueno.. o/o la verdad es que no...U-

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Ryoma.

-Hn, no me extraña...hablas demasiado-

Tomoka parpadeó con sorpresa.

-Tú crees! TT-

-Ujum…-dijo Ryoma mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Que malo eres...T.T-susurro Tomoka por lo bajo jugando con sus dedos.

Ryoma abrió los ojos nuevamente, mirando a la chica de reojo, para luego soltar un silencioso suspiro y volver a su posición anterior.

-Pues si tanto te interesa... yo tampoco he tenido novia-

Tomoka volvió a parpadear sorprendida.

-A no?-

-No-

-Ya veo...- "_Qué raro... será que nunca le ha gustado alguien?" _-Y...como son tus padres Ryoma-sama? - Preguntó, con animo renovado.

-Cómo son los tuyos?-

U "_Al parecer va a preguntarme lo que sea que yo le pregunte a él..." -_Bueno, son normales, ya sabes, felizmente casados, tacaños ¬¬, y cada vez que estoy con alguno de mis amigos dicen cosas que me avergüenzan...U-

De nuevo la misma sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ryoma.

-Los míos son iguales-

U –Y como se llaman?-

-Nangiro y...-

-Que raro! Esta vez no me preguntaste como se llamaban los míos!-

Ryoma abrió un ojo, y lo dirigió hacia ella.

-Querías que te preguntara?-

-No, no, no hace falta U... pero como lo hacías siempre...-Tomoka movía ambas manos frente a su rostro, por énfasis, Ryoma la miró unos instantes y volvió a cerrar su ojo.

Tomoka, al ver que de nuevo había silencio, comenzó a hablar otra vez, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-He oído que tu padre es un gran jugador de Tenis Ryoma!-

-Eso parece..-

-Wow! Entonces ya sé de donde sacaste esa gran habilidad! -

-Espero no haber sacado nada más de él...-

-Eh, por qué lo dices?-

-Es muy descuidado-

- U Aaah ya veo...-

-Nunca juega en serio...-

-Oh! Entonces tú prácticas con él?-

-Si, pero no he podido ganarle-

-QUÉ! 0o-

Ryoma, esta vez abrió ambos ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia la sorprendida muchacha, y preguntó extrañado.

-Te sucede algo?-

-Nunca...l-l-le has ganado?...n-ni siquiera una vez?-

Ryoma negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Entonces tu padre deber ser un excelente jugador!-

-Ya te lo había dicho-

-Si, si, pero debe ser mejor de lo que yo pensaba...si nunca le has ganado...-

-Si, pero algún día lo haré...-Ryoma volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia al frente, y sus ojos se perdieron en alguna parte del pizarrón, llenos con una determinación que Tomoka solo le había visto durante juegos... La chica lo miró unos instantes, y decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema...

-Y dime, no tienes hermanos?-

-No-

-...Yo tengo 2... lastimosamente ¬¬U –

-Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Ryoma volteándola a ver de nuevo.

-Porque ambos son un par de demonios, son pequeños sabes, y son gemelos...y como soy la hermana mayor me los dejan cuidando -.- , y cada vez que rompen algo me echan la culpa... '_Por qué no estabas pendiente de ellos Tomoka, te dijimos que los cuidaras Tomoka...!' _Bah! Siempre es lo mismo...-.- -

Ryoma escuchó a Tomoka sin apartarle los ojos de encima, y su expresión se había vuelto una de extrañeza.

-Yo siempre creí que tener hermanos era divertido...-

Tomoka lo miró por unos instantes y se apresuró a sonreír.

-Lo es, es solo que cuando son pequeños son muy inquietos...U, pero es genial tener alguien con quién jugar cuando estás aburrida, o a alguien a quién contarle cuentos...-

Ryoma la miró unos instantes más, comprendiendo que es de lo que Tomoka le estaba hablando.

-Yo nunca le he contado cuentos a alguien-Comentó el chico después de un par de segundos, Tomoka parpadeó confundida, Ryoma había hablado sin una pizca de emoción en la voz, y la chica estaba teniendo problemas encontrando que era lo que debía decirle.

-Eh...Lo siento Ryoma-

-No lo sientas-

-Eh?-

-No tienes porque sentirlo, eso no me preocupa...-

-...Aunque por supuesto que algún día lo harás! -

-Que cosa?-

-Contarle cuentos a alguien por supuesto! -

-Cuando?-Ryoma parecía no entender.

Tomoka le dio una alegre sonrisa.

-Algún día, cuando seas padre, tendrás la oportunidad de contarle cuentos a tus hijos Ryoma! -

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces, y luego volvió su atención a la pizarra.

-Supongo...-

Tomoka lo miró unos instantes, y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y entró una apresurada Sakuno.

-Tomoka! Ya estás lista?-Un hondo sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Sakuno cuando sus ojos se percataron de la presencia de Ryoma.. -Ah...hola Ryoma-chan...-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hola-dijo Ryoma con apatía.

-Sakuno! -Tomoka se levantó de su puesto alegremente y fue a abrazar a su amiga. –Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -

-Temprano?-Preguntó Sakuno sin entender–Pero si ya son las tres horas Tomoka!-

-Eh?-

-Me dijiste que viniera por ti en 3 horas no es cierto?-

-Si...pero..-Tomoka volteó y dirigió la vista hacia el reloj,...era cierto! Ya habían pasado las tres horas!

-Que despistada eres Osakada-Comentó Ryoma con una leve sonrisa al pasar al lado de las dos jóvenes, con su bolso en mano y abriendo la puerta para abandonar el salón.

-Ryoma, espérame!-Tomoka fue corriendo hacia su puesto, tomó su bolso, tiró su lápiz, libro y borrador adentro sin mucho cuidado, y tomó su cuaderno saliendo apresuradamente del salón para seguir a Ryoma.

-Tomoka!-

-Ya voy Sakuno! Tengo que entregarle la investigación a la profesora!-

Ryoma, que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores, la miró llegar corriendo a su lado y descansar apoyando las manos en sus rodillas jadeante.

-Te hace falta resistencia física Osakada-Le dijo, apartando la mirada de ella, y tocando la puerta dos veces.

Al instante, una voz femenina respondió desde el interior.

-Adelante!-

Ryoma abrió la puerta y entró al salón, seguido por Tomoka, quién todavía respiraba entrecortadamente.

La profesora sonrió sarcástica.

-Valla, valla Osakada, así que supongo que terminó la investigación..-

Tomoka, al escuchar el tono de voz de la Sensei, cambió su expresión cansada por una seria.

-Hai Sensei!-

-Me sorprendes Osakada, no creí que lograras terminar las preguntas en solo 3 horas!-

"_Lo sabía... lo hizo a propósito..."_

-Pues ya ve que si Sensei-dijo, con el tono de voz más respetuoso que pudo encontrar, la mirada de la profesora se dirigió hacia Ryoma, quién miraba a Tomoka de reojo.

-A menos Ryoma, que tú la hayas ayudado...-

Tomoka abrió la boca para protestar, ofendida, pero Ryoma habló primero, con el tono de voz más serio y nocivo que Tomoka le haya oído nunca utilizar...

-No Sensei, ella lo hizo todo sola, yo _solo_ le expliqué lo que no entendía-

La profesora lo miró fijamente unos instantes, y su mueca se acentúo.

-Bien Echizen...si tú lo dices...-

Ryoma simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces por qué no me entregan sus trabajos, mañana les entregaré los resultados...-La mujer extendió una mano, y tanto Ryoma como Tomoka le alcanzaron sus cuadernos. –Ya pueden retirarse-

-Hai-Los dos jóvenes dieron una pequeña reverencia, y se dieron la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, Tomoka con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y Ryoma mirándola de reojo en un par de ocasiones, hasta que la hiperactiva muchacha decidió hablar.

-Arigato Ryoma-Sama...-

Ryoma la miró sin entender, y la chica se volteó hacia él y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por lo que le dijiste a la profesora -

Ryoma volvió a voltear hacia delante.

-Solo dije la verdad-

Tomoka asintió, sonriendo-Lo sé, pero si no hubiese sido por ti, no hubiese podido terminar, y la profesora hubiese hecho algún otro comentario...-Su mirada volvió a clavarse en el suelo al terminar la oración.

-Parece no tenerte mucho aprecio...-

-Siempre ha sido así...no tengo idea de por qué...-comentó apesadumbrada.

-Tal vez le parezcas demasiado Infantil-

Tomoka se paró en seco, y luego tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar a Ryoma, quién no se había detenido.

-Oye Ryoma... _tú _... _tú_ crees que yo sea infantil?...es decir..._sé_ que hablo mucho...pero...-

El chico no respondió.

- - -

-Tomoka! Ryoma! Al fin llegan! Por qué se tardaron tanto...?-

-Por nada Sakuno... -Tomoka no despegaba la mirada del suelo, y Sakuno lo notó.

-Te sucede algo Tomoka-Chan?-

-Eh, no no es nada...-Pero el tono de voz que usó no convenció a nadie, pero Sakuno decidió que tal vez era mejor no preguntar.

-Si tu lo dices Tomoka-chan...-Luego se volteó hacia Ryoma, que había estado observando a la triste Tomoka, con leve sorpresa.-Ya te vas Ryoma-chan, te gustaría caminar con nosotras?...-un rubor aparecía en su rostro con cada palabra, que pronunciaba.

Ryoma dirigió su atención hacia la muchacha –No, quedé con Momoshiro de quedarme a practicar un poco luego de la tarea-

-Ah...ya veo...-Sakuno parecía decepcionada.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó Tomoka, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

-Eh! Hai!-Sakuno se apresuró a alcanzarla, Ryoma simplemente caminaba tranquilamente.

-Bueno...nos vemos mañana Ryoma-chan!-Le dijo Sakuno sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ryoma simplemente asintió.

-Hasta mañana Ryoma...-dijo Tomoka, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Hasta Mañana-

Sakuno y Tomoka se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, pero Ryoma se quedó allí parado observando a ambas chicas...

-Hey! Osakada!-

Tomoka se volteó sorprendida ante la mención de su nombre.

Ryoma la miró unos instantes, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa divertida antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia las canchas de Tenis

–_No_-

Fue lo único que Ryoma pronunció.

Tomoka se quedó allí parada, con Sakuno a su lado, observando como Ryoma se perdía de vista.

_No?_...a que se refería...

_-Oye Ryoma...Tú crees que yo sea infantil...?-_

_-No-_

Al fin le había respondido.

Una gran sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso en el antes triste rostro de Tomoka, mientras que Sakuno volteaba hacia ella, sin entender.

-A qué se refería Ryoma con _no,_ Tomoka?-

Tomoka solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-A nada Sakuno, a nada, vamonos! Me muero de hambre!-Exclamó la alegre joven, entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga.

-Eh, esta bien...-aunque Sakuno seguía sin entender y eso se veía claramente en su confundido rostro.

Pero Tomoka no pensaba decir nada, el significado de las palabras de Ryoma era algo que solo le correspondía a ella, al igual que la conversación que tuvo con él...

Al cuerno el Club de Fans!

- -

* * *

**Fin capítulo 2.**

Va lento cierto? xD el próximo cap es más movido... espero que Ryoma no me haya salido muy OOC... -- y Tomoka tampoco xD

Por cierto.. esa historia toma lugar en alguna parte allí por la mitad de la serie, no sé exactamente cuando...

YRxlno te preocupes! A mí también me gusta que Tomoka sea así por eso me cae mejor que Sakuno , lamento que haya estado tan tranquila en estos dos caps.. haré lo posible para que sea más ella misma en los próximos!

Ahh y con respecto a lo del nombre... Umm :-/ bueno como se habrán dado cuenta decidí ponerle Tomoka en vez de Tomoko en lo que queda del fic, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de cómo se llama en verdad, ya que en varias páginas he leído que su nombre es Tomoko en vez de Tomoka, pero no se.. -.-

Bueno, Mata ne, y no se olviden de dejar un Review!

**Todo menos flames ¬¬**


	3. III Extraño Día

Primero que todo, Muchísimas Gracias por sus Reviews! Ustedes si que motivan a uno a escribir.. :-P gracias!

Me alegra que les este gustando la historia , espero que este kp les guste tmb xD aunque les tengo q advertir que esta un poco OOC.. pero es que hay que hacer que Ryoma se valla desarrollando no? Xq sino no va a llegar a ninguna parte! ¬¬

-.- En fin, el punto es que no estoy muy segura de este kp... :-s de todos los que llevo escritos, este es el único con el que tengo dudas pero bueehh...--

**Capitulo 3.**

_Extraño día. _

****

* * *

…

…

…

Clock!

_Un minuto más..._

Tomoka estaba sonando sus uñas impacientemente contra el pupitre, la clase estaba a punto de terminar luego de una hora de dolorosa y aburrida tortura, honestamente Historia nunca había sido su materia favorita...

Ninguna era su materia favorita a decir verdad.

Excepto, por supuesto, Informática, en la cual podía transcribir cosas, en lo que, modestia aparte, era extremadamente rápida..

_Taaaiiiing...Taaaiiing..._

"_Bien!" _La chica se levantó de su pupitre apenas la campana comenzó a sonar, y se apresuró a salir del salón, seguida por sus compañeros, entre esos, Sakuno, quien se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Tomoka-chan!-

La aludida se volteó inmediatamente, encontrándose con que Sakuno venia corriendo hacia ella.

-Sakuno! Que estás haciendo! Hay que apurarnos para ir a animar al Príncipe Ryoma! -

-Pero Tomoka, son solo las prácticas...-Intentaba señalarle en vano una azorada Sakuno.

-Igualmente necesita de nuestro apoyo Sakuno! Y sobre todo _yo_ que soy la presidenta de su Club de Fans!-

-Eh tal vez tengas razón Tomoka U...-Aunque Sakuno no parecía muy convencida.

-Vamos!-Sin prestarle atención, su amiga la agarro de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia las canchas de Tenis, donde los Titulares de Seigaku estaban practicando, junto a los de 7mo que limpiaban las canchas, como siempre.

-Mira Sakuno! Ahí esta Ryoma! -Comentó Tomoka emocionada al llegar a las rejas

–RYYYOOOOMA! -Grito agitando una mano en señal de saludo.

-Tomoka no es bueno que lo distraigas mientras práctica...!-le señalo Sakuno por lo bajo.

-Eh? Si, Tienes razón! U-

* * *

-Eh, mira Ryoma, allí están Sakuno y Tomoka-Apuntó Horio sin necesidad, ya que Ryoma ya estaba viendo en dirección a ambas chicas al oír su nombre.

-Si, ya me di cuenta-respondió, volviendo su atención a la pelota que Momoshiro le lanzaba.

-No te distraigas Ryoma, o te voy a ganar esta vez!-Momoshiro sonrió alegremente.

-Ja! Lo dudo mucho!-Se jactó Ryoma devolviendo la pelota, y ganando un punto.

-30 a 15 a favor de Echizen!-anunció Horio.

-Si, si no hace falta que lo digas Horio ¬¬-dijo Momoshiro molesto.

-Eh lo siento Momo U-

-Game par..-

-Te dije que no lo dijeras! ¬¬X-

-Lo siento! U-

-Bah! Ya me cansé vvX-El recién derrotado adolescente se colocó la raqueta detrás de su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cancha.

Pero, no contaba con que Ryoma le iba a dar una sonrisa divertida.

-Cansado de Perder?-

X –Que dijiste! -

-Lo que oíste-Ryoma acentuó su sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos continuar y verás que te ganare! ¬¬X-

-No, tienes razón, ya me aburrí-Comentó el chiquillo colocándose la raqueta detrás del hombro también.

-Qué estás insinuando con eso! -

-Nada, nada solo te dije que me cansé, eso es todo Momo...-

-Más te vale! ¬¬X-

Ryoma se volteó dándole la espalda y soltando una suave risita.

-Oye Echizen, no creo que sea bueno que provoques a Momoshiro...-le susurro Horio a Ryoma, quién solo rió un poco más.

-No puedo evitarlo, es un blanco fácil...-

Sus tres amigos soltaron un suspiro.

-Vas a seguir practicando?-

-Si-

-Pero Ryoma, no crees que ya es suficiente?-Le preguntó Kachiro.

-Si Ryoma, has practicado mucho hoy-corroboró Katsuo.

-Te equivocas, no he practicado nada-Ryoma comenzó a lanzar una pelota contra una pared cercana, y a devolverla con la raqueta.

-Pero no crees que seria mejor si continuarás practicando con alguien?-

-No-

-Eh, esta bien U-

* * *

-KYAAA! QUE BIEN JUEGAS RYOMA! -

-Tomoka, recuerda que no es bueno que lo distraigas...!-

-Si, si, lo sé Sakuno, pero es que no puedo evitarlo . , por cierto, tú deberías prestar atención a la técnica de Ryoma, ya que tu también prácticas Tenis, y no hay nadie mejor en eso que **_Mi_** Ryoma -

-Eh, si.. tienes razón Tomoka-chan... U- Asintió la chica, sonriendo débilmente.

* * *

-.- -Que suerte tienes Echizen...-

Kachiro, Katsuo, y el propio Ryoma voltearon hacia Horio.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Ryoma volteando de nuevo hacia la pelota y mandándola con fuerza hacia la pared.

-A que tienes tu propio club de Fans, ni siquiera _yo_ que llevo **_dos_** años de experiencia en el Tenis tengo uno...-

-..._Y_?-

-Como que _Y_, acaso no ves como Tomoka y Sakuno vienen a animarte siempre, podrán ser un poco molestos los gritos de Tomoka, pero no hay duda de que es tu fan...-.- -Horio soltó un suspiro-Que no daría yo por tener una fan...-.- y más aún si es tan bonita como Tomoka...-.- -

En ese momento, algo pasó rozando la oreja derecha de Kachiro con increíble rapidez, el chico volteó a tiempo para oír un fuerte PAF! Y observar a algo pequeño, redondo, y de un verde amarillento, darle de lleno en la cara a un sorprendido Horio...

Mejor dicho... a una pelota de Tenis ser lanzada hacia la cara de Horio por... **_Ryoma_**?

-Aaah! 0.0 Horio, estás bien!-

Mientras Katsuo corría hasta Horio que se encontraba en el suelo sobandose la frente, Kachiro se volteó hacia Ryoma que tenía la raqueta en la mano, la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-R-Ryoma...-

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces y volteó hacia el chiquillo, que retrocedió un poco.

-Echizen! Por que hiciste eso!-se quejó Horio que seguía sobandose la frente.

-Lo-Lo siento...-susurro Ryoma aún con la boca entreabierta.-Fue un accidente...-

Y no mentía, al instante en que Horio había terminado de hablar, la pelota tocó la raqueta, y extrañamente su brazo había cambiado de ángulo dirigiéndola hacia Horio...

Y eso no era normal, ah-ah, Ryoma siempre tenía el control completo de la pelota, y de la dirección a la que quería enviarla, y era prácticamente imposible que su brazo se halla girado solo como por arte de magia...

No...

Algo dentro de Ryoma había _querido_ darle a Horio...

...Pero por qué?

_Y más que todo si es tan bonita como Tomoka... _

"_Que rayos me está pasando?..."_

* * *

-AH! O.O-

-Oh! Tomoka! viste eso, Ryoma-chan le dio a Horio!-

-Si! Seguramente fue un accidente, Pobre Horio! Hay que ir a ver como esta!-

-Si!-

Pero en el instante en que Tomoka y Sakuno llegaron a la puerta de la cancha, una voz resonó en los intercomunicadores del colegio.

-_Se solicita a la alumna Osakada Tomoka en el salón de Biología, Repito, se solicita a la alumna Osakada Tomoka en el salón de Biología-_

Tomoka parpadeó sorprendida.

-A mi, que hice! T.T-

-Calma Tomoka-chan, seguramente es para entregarte los resultados de la tarea!-

-Ah claro! La investigación de ayer! Casi la olvidaba!...-

-Ujum-Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

-Demonios! Ahora no voy a poder ir a ver como esta Horio... v.v esta bien, ve tu Sakuno y me avisas que fue lo que pasó y como es que el príncipe Ryoma falló su tiro!-Dijo Tomoka con expresión decidida, pero antes de que Sakuno pudiera si quiera abrir la boca para replicar, la chica había salido corriendo en dirección al edificio de la institución.

Sakuno suspiro resignada.

-Y como es que voy a averiguar todo eso?... -.- -

* * *

"_Para que me querrá?...esa bruja...si fuese por lo de la investigación entonces hubiese llamado a Ryoma también..." _Pensaba Tomoka mientras caminaba hacia el salón de Biología. "_Más vale que no sea para hacer otra investigación... sería el colmo!"_

La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Toc-Toc-Toc

-Adelante!-

La joven tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza.

-Me llamaba Sensei?-pregunto algo temerosa.

La profesora simplemente sonrió.

-Así es Osakada, que estás esperando, pasa!-

-H-hai!-

Después de unos segundos de estar parada frente al escritorio, Tomoka decidió hablar.

-Y pa-para que me quería Profesora?-

De nuevo la sonrisa - Para entregarte los resultados por supuesto, déjame decirte que me sorprendiste Osakada, no esperaba que salieras tan bien...-

Tomoka suspiro aliviada extendiendo la mano para tomar el cuaderno que la profesora le estaba dando.

Lentamente, abrió la portada y...

_80_! Había conseguido 80 puntos!

-Arigato Sensei!-dijo alegremente haciendo una leve reverencia.

La profesora simplemente sonrió.

-Dime Osakada, Echizen todavía se encuentra en las prácticas?-

Tomoka levanto la mirada de su 80 y la deposito en la profesora.

-Sep! -

-Umm entonces creo que se la entregare después...-comentó la mujer preparándose a guardar el cuaderno de Ryoma.

La pelinaranja salió de sus inspirantes pensamientos acerca de pegar el 80 en la nevera de su casa, en cuanto oyó a la profesora..

-Pero Sensei! Si quiere yo se la puedo entregar!-

La mujer la miró unos instantes.

-Seguro?-

-Claro! -

-...Esta bien..-la mujer le extendió el cuaderno, que Tomoka se apresuró a tomar. –Pero te aseguras de entregárselo Tomoka, no quiero que en tus descuidos lo dejes por allí-

-No se preocupe Sensei!-

-Esta bien, entonces puedes retirarte-

-Hai!-

* * *

Sakuno llegó jadeando hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-Horio! Como te encuentras?-Preguntó preocupada observando la gran marca roja en la frente del chico.

-Bien, bien supongo... por lo menos no me pego uno de sus saque Twist...-

U

Sakuno rió levemente, sonriendo aliviada, y luego se volteó hacia Ryoma, que estaba de espaldas y mirando hacia algún punto más allá de las canchas.

-Ryoma...te encuentras bien?-Preguntó cuidadosamente acercándosele por detrás.

Ryoma volteó, sorprendido de verla allí, y asintió tranquilamente.

-Si-

-Es que... te ves pensativo...-comentó Sakuno, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

-Me encuentro bien... estoy cansado, eso es todo... me voy a los vestidores-Dijo el chico tomando su raqueta y comenzando a caminar hacia allá.

Horio se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-Tienes razón, es hora de cambiarnos...-

-Ryoma! Espéranos!-Gritaron Kachiro y Katsuo al unísono, empezando a correr detrás de Ryoma junto con Horio.

...Dejando a Sakuno parada allí, con expresión preocupada.

-_Ryoma_...-

* * *

"_Que bien, que bien, que bien! le voy a entregar el cuaderno a mi príncipe Ryoma, así le voy a poder preguntar yo misma como es que falló ese tiro... después de todo, no es bueno que las fans crean que Ryoma está perdiendo su toque o algo así..."_

La muchacha se detuvo en cuanto diviso a una chica de cortos cabellos negros que estaba sentada en una banca.

-Ah! Hola Kumiko! -Saludo alegremente a la chica, quién volteó hacia ella, y al ver quién era, sonrío también.

-Tomoka!-

-Que haces aquí tan sola eh? -

-Es que Nakako fue a ver unas cosas... no se que al salón del profesor Tomoeda y la estoy esperando-

-Ah! Eso lo explica -

-Por cierto... porque no fuiste ayer al centro comercial con nosotras, nos hiciste falta Tomoka..-

-U jejeje, es que me tuve que quedar después de clases para hacer una investigación de Biología...-

-Ah claro!...eso es lo que había oído...-

-Ujum -

-Y que es eso que llevas ahí?-preguntó Kumiko señalando el cuaderno que Tomoka apretaba firmemente contra su pecho.

-Ah esto? es el cuaderno de Ryoma-sama! La profesora Ikudashi me encargó que se lo diera -

Kumiko sonrió divertida.

-Así que a Echizen eh?-

-Así es -

-Yo lo acabo de ver pasar... creo que iba hacia los vestidores, junto con Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo...-

-En serio!-

-Ujum-La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Tomoka le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Kumiko-chan! -

-No es nada -respondió la japonesa sonriendo, mientras veía como Tomoka se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

-Awww Espero que no deje marca...-se quejó Horio mirándose en el espejo de su casillero, mientras se tocaba la mancha roja que todavía tenía en la frente.

-Deja de quejarte Horio, tuviste suerte de que no te dio en un ojo...-Le dijo Kachiro mientras se amarraba la trenzas.

-O en la boca...-Añadió Katsuo, que se colocaba la mochila.

-Si, de seguro habrías perdido un diente-añadió Kachiro.

-Si, si ya lo se...-.- -

En ese instante la puerta de los vestidores se abrió de par en par y entro una sonriente Tomoka.

-Príncipe Ryoma! -llamó alegremente.

Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo se voltearon hacia ella sorprendidos.

-Tomoka! Que haces aquí! acaso no sabes que este es el vestidor de hombres! -

-Si, si, pero ninguno de ustedes esta desnudo no, así que qué importa? -respondió esta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y que hubiese pasado si sí lo hubiésemos estado! -

-Ya, ya, deja de quejarte Horio vv Ah! Por cierto, como está tu frente?-

Al instante Horio cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, sin duda dándoselas del interesante.

-Si, si, se encuentra bien... en mis _dos_ años de experiencia en el Tenis es la primera vez que una pelota me da tan duro, pero como soy fuerte no tengo ningún daño mayor..-

Pero el resto del discurso del chiquillo paso desapercibido por los oídos de Tomoka, quién acababa de ver a Ryoma que se estaba abotonando el cuello de la camisa.

-Ryoma! -dijo alegremente, corriendo hacia él.

-.-

- -.-U Creo que a Horio de nada le sirve el intentar alardear..-comentó Kachiro por lo bajo, mientras que Katsuo asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Que quieres?-Preguntó Ryoma mirando a Tomoka apáticamente, más ella simplemente le dio una gran sonrisa.

-La profesora Ikudashi ya corrigió nuestras investigaciones Ryoma! - Le dijo, extendiéndole el cuaderno.

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces y lo tomó de las manos de la joven.

-Gracias...-

-No es nada! ... y que esperas! Ábrelo!-

-Eh.. si...-Ryoma apartó los ojos de la sonriente chica, y abrió su cuaderno.

-Y, cuanto sacaste? -

-100...-

-Wow Echizen! No sabia que eras bueno en Biología!-comentó Horio sorprendido.

-No sé porque te extraña ¬¬ _Mi_ príncipe Ryoma es bueno en todo-

-Si, si, lo que digas...-.- -

-Y tú cuanto sacaste?-Le pregunto Ryoma a Tomoka.

La chica se volteó hacia él y le dio una sonrisa.

-Solo logre sacar 80...U, pero esta bien! Es una de las notas más altas que he tenido en Biología, mis papás se van a poner felices! -

Pero Ryoma no estaba sonriendo, al contrario, la miraba seriamente.

-Debiste haber sacado 100 Osakada-

-Eh?-Tomoka parpadeó confundida.

-Hicimos la investigación juntos, tenemos lo mismo, si yo saqué 100, tu también debiste hacerlo-

-U...eh...seguramente fue por la letra o algo...-

-Tu letra es mejor que la mía-

-Yo eh...bueno...-La mirada de Tomoka se clavo en el suelo.-... tú sabes que la Sensei no me tiene en buena estima Ryoma-sama...-

Ryoma simplemente asintió, y comenzó a caminar, pasando justo al lado de Tomoka sin siquiera mirarla.

-Eh! Ryoma! a donde vas?-lo llamó Kachiro.

-A Clases-Dijo él sin siquiera voltear.

-Eh! Espéranos!-

Horio, Kachiro, y Katsuo salieron corriendo justo después de él, dejando a una Tomoka con expresión triste.

* * *

Tac-Tac-Tac

Tac-Tac-Tac

El zapato de Horio impactaba con el suelo rítmicamente, mostrando su impaciencia, sus brazos estaban cruzados, y estaba recostado sobre la pared.

-Se puede saber que diablos es lo que está haciendo Ryoma!-dijo, su impaciencia presente en su voz.

-No lo sé... creí que íbamos a clases..-respondió Kachiro, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Si.. yo también...-Katsuo soltó un suspiro.

-Rrgggh! Más le vale que se apure! O llegaremos tarde!-

* * *

-Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Echizen?-

Ryoma simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras la Sensei Ikudashi cogía el cuaderno que el muchacho le estaba extendiendo, y sacaba un lapicero rojo.

-Déjame decirte que no comprendo como puedes querer tal cosa... muchos se morirían por tener un 100...- comentó la profesora con impaciencia en su voz, Ryoma solo se limitó a mirarla.

-..Ya está-La mujer le extendió el cuaderno a Ryoma, quién lo tomó y lo abrió.

En él, había una marca roja sobre otra.

**_80_**.

Ryoma soltó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, y miró a la profesora, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de despido.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a volver a cambiarla Echizen, aún cuando quieras de vuelta ese 100- le dijo, cuando el pelinegro estaba abriendo la puerta.

Él solo se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No se preocupe Sensei, no lo querré de vuelta- y con eso, salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Taaaiiiing...Taaaiiing.._

-Ufff ya era hora...me estaba matando esa clase...-.- -Se quejó Horio mientras Ryoma, Kachiro, Katsuo y él salían del salón.

-Si, pero tenemos examen la próxima semana-Comentó Kachiro mientras que Horio suspiraba nuevamente.

-Si, si, ya lo sé... seguramente reprobaré, -.- la matemática no me entra en la cabeza...-

-Espera a que veamos Física y Química-

-.-

Los 4 jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de la institución, cuando una voz los llamó de regreso.

-Oigan! Que creen que hacen, los de 7mo tienen que arreglar las canchas!-La voz pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Sadaharu..

Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo suspiraron con fastidio, pero se apresuraron a ir con él.

-Hai!-

-Nos vemos Ryoma!-

Ryoma simplemente se quedó mirándolos levemente sorprendido, antes de darse la vuelta y continuar caminando, encogiéndose de hombros.

No había avanzado mucho, cuando divisó a dos chicas a su derecha, ambas tenían los cabellos de llamativos colores, y se encontraban hablando animadamente.

Enseguida reconoció a Sakuno y a Tomoka.

Pero al parecer ninguna de las chicas lo había visto a él.

"_Supongo que tengo que saludar..."_

Pensó el tenista, con cierto fastidio, y cuando paso al lado de las jóvenes, sus labios se abrieron para decir un simple: _Adiós_...

...Pero no emitió sonido alguno.

Ryoma se detuvo un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero siguió caminando rápidamente, ninguna de las chicas notando su presencia.

Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, aunque sus dorados ojos estaban abiertos un poco más de lo normal, con suma lentitud, Ryoma volvió a abrir sus labios.

-1,2,3,4-Susurró suavemente. (XD)

Al escuchar su propia voz saliendo con tanta facilidad, las cejas de Ryoma se unieron en una delgada línea.

_Que rayos fue lo que pasó entonces?_

_Por qué no le salió la voz?_

Ryoma agitó su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, y continúo caminando.

"_Que extraño día..."_

**_

* * *

_**

**Fin** **Capitulo 3**

XD no estaba segura del final pero me decidí a dejarlo tal cual como estaba xD OOC, _si_, pero sería comico el ver a Ryoma en esa situación xD

El fic va lento, pero el desarrollo de los personajes no... y al fin las cosas estan comenzando a tomar rumbo... :P

En este cap se pudo ver a la Tomoka de siempre animando a su Príncipe Ryoma en sus partidos xD ...

No se olviden de dejar un Review!

Mata ne!

Ahhh Por cierto! O.o antes de que se me olvide..!... Alguien me puede decir el nombre de la Okaasan de Ryoma? TT... y del gato que vive con ellos? xD

Ahh y Nanako viene de los Estados Unidos no:-/ xD es que llevo añoosss sin ver la serie xD

Ja ne!


	4. IV Casualidades, Un almuerzo

Ehm.. creo que el capitulo anterior de verdad fue malo xq solo tuve un review xD Naaah bueno de todas formas ya me lo esperaba.. :P

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa Gracias por la información! De verdad la necesitaba! TT Y me alegra mucho que le estés dando una oportunidad a la historia, aún y cuando te guste más otra pareja xD

Umm... este kp es un poco corto, espero que no les importe mucho xD Y q no hayan dejado de leer la historia por el kp pasado... :-s les prometo que se va a poner mejor xD

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

_Casualidades, un almuerzo._

_- -_

El sonido de la tiza contra el pizarron era monótono, al igual que los suaves comentarios que hacía el profesor explicando algunas partes de la clase.

Toda el aula estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, no era por respeto al anciano profesor que se encontraba escribiendo en esos momentos ni mucho menos, era solo que todos estaban demasiado adormilados como para hacer sonido alguno.

Ese día, un Miércoles, estaban en la clase del último período, habiendo gastado todas sus energías durante el día.

Y para colmo, hacía calor.

Un calor infernal.

Muchos chicos se habían desabotonado las chaquetas, otros se echaban aire con los cuadernos, y otros discretamente habían arrimado sus pupitres hacia los sitios donde el aire pegaba con más fuerza,

Pero la peor parte la tenían los que estaban sentados cerca de la ventana,

Entre ellos, Tomoka.

La chica se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos, apoyándose en el pupitre, el sol dándole justo de frente, y las gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y cuello.

"_Endemoniado Sol..."_

Y Tomoka solo se podía imaginar el sufrimiento por el que deberían estar pasando los que estaban practicando Tenis en las canchas en esos momentos.

Entres esos, Sakuno y Ryoma.

_Ryoma..._

Tomoka levantó la cabeza levemente, ahora apoyando solo el mentón sobre sus manos.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver al chico en todo el día.

El muchacho se encontraba practicando desde tempranas horas de la mañana, al parecer había ocurrido un aumento del entrenamiento, porque se estaban acercando los partidos intercolegiales nuevamente.

Y ella no había podido ir a las canchas debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que tenía retrasados y que se tuvo que poner a hacer en los recesos...

Y todo por culpa de tener que quedarse cuidando a los gemelos...¬¬

Tomoka suspiró.

-Y eso muchachos, es por lo que Napoleón perdió ese día en Waterloo...-

_Taaaiiiing...Taaaiiing.._

Sonidos de alivio comenzaron a oírse por el salón, mientras que todos los presentes se movían tomando sus cosas y abandonando el aula.

-Para mañana quiero una investigación acerca de lo que vimos hoy...-Dijo el Profesor mientras que la marea de estudiantes salía al pasillo.

Tomoka suspiró de nuevo, deteniéndose un momento para tomar nota de lo que había que investigar, y luego saliendo también, uniéndose a la marea de adolescentes que estaban peleándose por abandonar el edificio.

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki se encontraba practicando en las canchas, sus dos largas coletas de cabello vinotinto se encontraban atadas juntas por un listón, y las tenia amarradas a lo alto de la cabeza.

Cada cierto tiempo, se pasaba la mano por la frente, secándose las continuas gotas de sudor que por allí se deslizaban.

No llevaba practicando mucho tiempo y ya deseaba terminar...

No es que el Tenis no le gustara...

Era solo que en esas circunstancias...

"_Y con este sol..."_

Era como si todas sus energías se hubiesen drenado, ya sus servicios habían comenzado a ponerse flojos, con apenas la fuerza suficiente como para pasar la red.

"-.- _Me pregunto como lo estará haciendo Ryoma..."_

En ese instante, un curioso sonido capturó su atención...y el de casi toda la cancha.

-SAKUNO! -

La aludida volteó, la pelota que su contrincante le había lanzado pasándole alarmantemente cerca de su mejilla izquierda.

Justo en la reja, estaba una sonriente Tomoka saludándola alegremente.

Sakuno le dio una débil sonrisa y volteó a ver a la profesora, que la miraba severamente.

-Sakuno... que te he dicho acerca de que interrumpan las prácticas?-

-Si... lo sé... es solo que U-

La profesora suspiró.

-Está bien...creo que es mejor que todas tengan un descanso...10 MINUTOS!-

Sakuno suspiró aliviada, comenzándose a acercar a la reja.

"_Bueno... por lo menos Tomoka hizo algo bueno..."_

-Hola Sakuno! Nos vamos?-

Sakuno la miró confundida.

-Irnos? Pero Tomoka-chan, tengo práctica hasta las 5-

Tomoka abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Qué!-

-Si... Gomen ne... pero no te podré acompañar hoy a tu casa...-

Tomoka suspiró derrotada.

-Y ya Natsumi se fue a su casa... -.- creo que me va a tocar caminar sola...-

-Lo siento.. U-

-Está bien, está bien.. -dijo la chica restándole importancia con la mano- Hablamos más tarde Sakuno...!-

-Si! Ja ne!-

* * *

Tomoka volvió a suspirar, caminando con los hombros caídos...

"_Lo que me faltaba... además del calor, sin compañía... y para colmo no vi a Ryoma hoy..."_

-.-

-Que fastidio...-

-No sabia que te quejabas tanto, Osakada-

Tomoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volteándose hacia al punto de donde provenía la voz...

Justo allí, a su izquierda, estaba Ryoma Echizen, en toda su gloria, con su uniforme escolar y su raqueta en su hombro.

La anterior expresión de cansancio de Tomoka fue instantáneamente reemplazada por una de alegría.

-Ryoma-Sama! -

Ryoma no abrió los ojos, solo movió un par de dedos con los que sostenía la raqueta en forma de saludo.

-No te vi en todo el día! Creí que seguías practicando!-

-Si, bueno... como estuvimos practicando toda la mañana nos dejaron salir antes...-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, -No entiendo por qué...-

-Tal vez fue por el calor -

Ryoma se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No me importa-

Tomoka solo lo miró sonriendo, y luego volteó hacia el frente, ya estaba acostumbrada a las cortas respuestas de Ryoma, además, su relación con él había mejorado notablemente en los pasados días desde el castigo de la Profesora Ikudashi, sin duda alguna no se podía quejar.

-Y a donde vas Príncipe Ryoma? -Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Ryoma frunció levemente el ceño.

-A mi casa, a donde más?-

-Eh... U no lo sé... podrías ir a comer o algo..-

-Hn-

Tomoka lo miró de reojo... algo le estaba molestado a **_su_** Ryoma... después de tantos meses de cuidadosa observación ella sabía muy bien lo que significaban las expresiones del estoico chico...

_Cuando las Tenía._

Y, sorprendentemente, Tomoka no estaba equivocada.

-Osakada... por qué siempre me llamas así?-preguntó Ryoma sin mirarla, su ceño de nuevo fruncido levemente.

Tomoka parpadeó sin comprender.

-Eh, Así cómo?-

Ryoma pareció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de decirlo lentamente, su ceño frunciéndose aún más.

-..._**Príncipe**-_

Tomoka lo miró por unos momentos, sorprendida, antes de echarse a reír, provocando que Ryoma la mirara con confusión.

-Qué es tan gracioso?-

Tomoka sin embargo, solo rió un poco más, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Nada... nada Ryoma... no es nada...-

El chico frunció el ceño sin comprender, antes de voltearse hacia el frente nuevamente y cerrar los ojos.

Tomoka en cambio, se sentía aliviada.

Por un momento había pensado que Ryoma diría algo más grave...

Pero resulta ser que solo quería hablar de su apodo...

La chica soltó una leve risita nuevamente.

-Y? No me vas a responder?-Al parecer Ryoma se estaba tomando el asunto muy en serio.

Tomoka solo sonrió.

"_Qué por qué lo llamó príncipe...?_

_Pues..._

_Porque es _**mi**_ príncipe..._

_Pero no creo que eso lo valla a entender..."_

_-_Bueno pues... es un _apodo_ Ryoma-san..-

-Un apodo?-

-Ujum-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-Es una forma de decirle a otras personas cuando les tienes aprecio-

Pero en la mente de Ryoma se había quedado una palabra en especial...

-Sé lo que es un apodo Osakada, lo que no entiendo es por qué me llamas _**Príncipe**_, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre-alegó el muchacho.

-Bueno porque...- "_Qué le digo?... siempre lo he llamado así... es el lema de su club de Fans!..." -_No lo sé simplemente me parece apropiado para ti Ryoma! -

El susodicho frunció el ceño levemente.

-Pues no me gusta-

-Ah?-

-No me gusta que me llames Príncipe... es _tonto_ Osakada-

Tomoka no se detuvo de milagro, pero su gran sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de ligera incomodidad.

Ella siempre había sido buena para arreglar problemas...

Pero...

Los suyos propios...

Y _con_ Ryoma...

..La verdad no sabía como reaccionar.

-Gomen Ne Ryoma-san... no te volveré a llamar así...-

Ryoma abrió los ojos al oír el tono de voz de Tomoka, volteando hacia ella un poco sorprendido.

La chica estaba viendo hacia el suelo con expresión acongojada, y Ryoma sintió el familiar escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo siempre que veía a alguien triste...

Y más aún si era **su** culpa...

"_Creo que no debí haberle dicho eso... no es que me estuviese insultando ni nada llamándome así... es solo que..."_

Ryoma bajó la mirada, y volteó nuevamente hacia delante.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y culpabilidad...

...Hasta que Ryoma decidió romper el silencio.

-Y tú?-

Tomoka abrió los ojos sorprendida, volteándose hacia él con rapidez.

-Y yo _qué_?-

-Tú no tienes un apodo?-

La chica lo miro unos instantes...

A que venía la pregunta?..

Ryoma era difícil de comprender...

-No... bueno... algunas amigas me llaman Ka... pero es solo porque les da flojera decir Tomoka U-

-_Ka_?...-

-Ujum..-

Tomoka soltó una risita nerviosa.

"_Ni muerta le digo como me llaman mis papás..."_

-Y te llaman Ka por..._aprecio_?-

Tomoka salió de sus pensamientos con ligera sorpresa.

Era la segunda vez que Ryoma iniciaba la conversación, y la chica no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios...

Ryoma no solía ser del tipo conversador...

-Si! al menos eso creo...U-

Ryoma volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos...

"_Entonces... le pones un apodo a alguien cuando le tienes aprecio..."_

-Oye Ryoma!-

-Eh, si?-

-...Donde estamos? Oo-

Ryoma miró a su alrededor sin comprender...

Por unos instantes no reconoció en donde estaba pero...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que el lugar en donde estaba le era extremadamente familiar..

Literalmente.

-Esta es mi casa-

Tomoka parpadeó con sorpresa, mirando alrededor.

-En serio!-

Ryoma simplemente asintió, extrañado de como fue que llegó allí...

"_Ni siquiera me di cuenta..."_

Tomoka en cambio, parecía maravillada.

"_No puedo creerlo! Estoy en la casa de Ryoma! "_

-Wow Ryoma! Es muy grande tu casa!-

-No tanto... además de que está el templo...-

-Un templo! 0o-

-Si... el monje que lo posee se fue de viaje, y lo dejó al cuidado de mi padre...-.- un error de su parte-

-U-

Ryoma comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, mientras que Tomoka se acababa de dar cuenta de un pequeño problema..

"_Me pasé!"_

Su casa quedaba a varias cuadras de allí...

"_Demonios... "_

Ryoma se volteó hacia ella al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada.

El tenista parpadeó con confusión.

"_Qué le pasa?..."_

-Vienes o no?-

La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

-_Qué_?-

-Que si vienes o no...viniste hasta aquí no? Que más da si pasas...-

Los ojos de Tomoka se iluminaron.

-En serio Ryoma-San! -

Ryoma solo asintió.

-Si... ahora vamos... tengo hambre..-

Con eso, el chico comenzó a caminar nuevamente, mientras que Tomoka, aún sonriente, se apresuraba a seguirlo.

-Te gustan los tallarines no?-Preguntó el tenista.

-Me encantan! -

-Entonces te van a gustar estos... los de mi mamá son los mejores...-dijo, con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

Tomoka se detuvo un instante.

-Voy a comer en tu casa Ryoma! O.O-

Ryoma la miró como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es hora de almuerzo Osakada...-dicho esto negó con la cabeza-Eres más despistada de lo que pensé...-

Pero Tomoka ignoró el comentario, ella solo sonrió alegremente, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Muchas gracias _Prin_-Eeeh Ryoma-san! U-

-No es nada... no entiendo porque agradeces...-

Más Tomoka solo se limitó a sonreír.

"_Voy a comer con Ryoma! nada podría ser mejor!...espera a que se lo cuente a Sakuno! "_

* * *

**Fin Capítulo 4**

**- -**

Que tal? Tomoka en casa de Ryoma! Fue bastante divertido el escribirlo... xD

Como el Cap iba a salir muy largo si incluía todo el almuerzo, decidí dividirlo en dos, el próximo Cap narrando la parte del almuerzo en sí :-P

Ya llevo la mayor parte de la historia escrita:-P me faltan más o menos 3 kps más que escribir y la termino.. ahorita va por el nueve xD se alargo bastante tomando en cuenta que lo que yo pensaba hacer eran 4 o 5 capítulos como máximo xD.. bueh.. supongo que me llego la inspiración xD.. Hablando de eso.. onegai espero que me dejen un review TT, sus comentarios siempre logran animarme, y hacen que se me ocurran nuevas ideas D Ya tengo en mente otros RyomaxTomoka que pienso desarrollar en cuanto termine este fic.. :-P

Heh, bueno ya hable demasiado xD, hasta el próximo kp!

Ja ne!


	5. V Almuerzo

Buehh! Finalmente el cap. 5 xD.. Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews! nn espero que no se les ol vide dejarme uno en este kp tmb...xD

:-o escribir este kp fue algo dificil.. ya q estaba intentado q me salieran bien las personalidades, ojala q no me haya salido muy OCC xDD

Ah y concuerdo contigo Rxl, Tomoka no se traumó de milagro xDPero tu sabes como es ella, la tremenda personalidad q tiene la saca de apuros xD

Bueno! Ya mejor me dejo de hablar y les dejo el kp . .. xD

****

**Capítulo 5 **

_Un almuerzo._

_- -_

* * *

Los ojos de Tomoka iban de un lado a otro, intentando grabarse todos los detalles, por pequeños que fueran, después de todo, uno nunca sabe cuando iba a volver a tener la oportunidad de entrar a la casa de su _Prín_-

Ehh.. corrección..

De _Ryoma_, nuevamente.

Por su parte, el chico simplemente la miraba de reojo, una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro.

"_Por que estará sonriendo tanto?"_

Con un suspiro, Ryoma decidió dejar las preguntas acerca del extraño comportamiento de la muchacha atrás, y sacándose las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, abrió la puerta con facilidad.

-Ya llegue!-

Instantes después, les llegó la respuesta de una voz femenina desde alguna parte en el interior de la casa.

-Bienvenido, Ryoma!-

Tomoka prácticamente chilló de alegría al entrar, conteniéndose por poco. Después de todo, no era buena idea el asustar a sus futuros suegros..

Su sonrisa aumentó ante el pensamiento.

Hablando de eso..

Tomoka parpadeó con sorpresa unos instantes.

Ahora que se percataba, esa voz por alguna razón, no le daba muy buena espina..

Era demasiado.. _juvenil_ para ser la de una madre..

El ceño de Tomoka se frunció.

No le estaba gustando esto..

O bien, la mamá de Ryoma le había tenido a una temprana edad, o la que estaba allí no era su madre..

Pero si no era.. entonces quién?

Servicio?

Naah.. no lo creía..

Niñera?

No. Ryoma le había dicho que no tenía hermanos, y el tenista estaba muy grande para necesitar niñera..

Visita?

No... De lo contrario no hubiese contestado con tanta tranquilidad...

La chica contestó.. como si.. como si..

_...Viviera allí?_

Que diablos..?

Pero antes de que la confundida Tomoka pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar, Ryoma ya se había perdido por una puerta hacia la izquierda, y Tomoka se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Ryoma! Espérame!-

El chico volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, antes de volver su vista hacia delante,

Tomoka siguiendo su mirada, hasta encontrarse con algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa...

Así que había tenido razón!

Justo allí, frente a una estufa, y sirviendo lo que sin duda alguna eran tallarines, estaba un hermosa joven, de largos cabellos negros-azulados, y amable sonrisa.

A Tomoka se le vino el mundo encima.

-Hola Ryoma-chan! -La joven parpadeó un par de veces en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre Tomoka, pero luego sus delgados labios se curvearon en una sonrisa nuevamente. –No sabía que traerías visita..!-

-Hn, yo tampoco..-Fue lo único que dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

La desconocida joven se río, con una melodiosa risa que llegó a los oídos de Tomoka, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez...

La enérgica chica estaba comenzando a ver rojo.

Podía sentir como un extraño sentimiento se abría paso a través de su cuerpo..

Y antes de que ella misma pudiese hacer nada al respecto, su propia voz había llegado inesperadamente a sus sorprendidos oídos.

-_Ryoma_! Se puede saber quién es esta chica!-

Le reclamo, con más autoridad de la que esperaba.

El aludido solo pudo parpadear con sorpresa ante el inesperado arranque de su compañera, quién lo miraba fijamente, sus manos en sus caderas, sus ojos fulminándolo con un fuego interno que de él no haber tenido tanto autocontrol, lo hubiese hecho retroceder.

-No me digas que es tu novia!-

Ante el nuevo comentario acusador emitido por la enrabiada Tomoka, los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron aún más, si es que era posible, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada en su defensa, la misma melodiosa risa irrumpió en la habitación.

Tomoka se volteó hacia ella, con una mirada acusadora que expresaba sin mucho esfuerzo todo lo que la pelicastaña tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, la joven lo único que hizo fue reírse.

-Yo, la novia de Ryoma?-Soltó una nueva carcajada, limpiándose lagrimas que intentaban bajar de sus ojos... –No, yo soy su prima...!-

-...Eh?-

Fue el único sonido que pudo pronunciar Tomoka, su expresión transformándose en una de perplejidad.

Ryoma simplemente cerro los ojos, su ceño fruncido.

-Ella es mi prima Nanako, vive con nosotros-

La mirada de Tomoka pasó de Ryoma, a la sonriente joven.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte -

Y los colores comenzaron a regresar a la visión de la japonesa, quién sintió como un sonrojo comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas..

Era su prima!

_Su_ _prima_ demonios!..

Y ella pensando...

...-- Que vergüenza...

Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue soltar una risa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca con una mano mientras que extendía la otra hacia Nanako.

-nnU Ehh.. lo siento mucho... Mi nombre es Tomoka Osakada, y estudio con Ryoma..-

"_Arrrghh!_ _Mira lo que ganas con ser tan impulsiva Tomoka! Gran primera impresión la que diste!... T.T"_

Nanako simplemente río nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia n.n-

Sin embargo, Tomoka no fue capaz de darle una sonrisa verdadera, y su mano siguió rascándose la nuca con pasión.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma, que miraba a las dos chicas desde un lado, soltó un suspiro, comenzando a caminar hacia una pequeña mesa, y sentándose tranquilamente.

-Donde está mi mamá, Nanako?-

La pelinegra apartó su vista de la apenada Tomoka, y la dirigió hacia su primo.

-Tuvo que salir Ryoma-chan, dijo que volvería en la noche, pero dejo los tallarines listos- Con una nueva sonrisa, se volvió a voltear hacia Tomoka – Afortunadamente hizo más de lo normal, así que alcanzarán sin problema n.n-

-Ehh.. n.nU Gracias..- En cuanto Nanako se dio la vuelta, y volvió a ir hacia la estufa, Tomoka dejó al suspiro que había estado reteniendo abandonar sus labios.

"_Que tonta soy.. no me extrañaría que Ryoma este molesto conmigo.."_

-Ven a sentarte Osakada, no vas a estar parada allí todo el día-

-..Ya voy Ryoma..-Con un nuevo suspiro, y los hombros caídos, Tomoka caminó hasta Ryoma, quién seguía con los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la sintió ocupar la silla a su lado.

Desde la estufa, Nanako soltó una suave risita al ver la expresión de la apesadumbrada chica.

-Así que,-les dijo, mientras que colocaba la comida en la mesa, y les tendía un plato a cada uno, -Ambos estudian juntos...-

-Ehh, si!-Se apresuró a responder Tomoka, teniendo en mente hacer todo lo posible por enmendar su error, y causar una mejor impresión en la agradable muchacha. –Ambos estudiamos en el mismo curso!-

-Ya veo, y tú también prácticas Tenis?-

-Ehh.. no.. n.nU la verdad es que no soy muy buena.. --, Pero siempre que puedo voy a ver a Ryoma jugar para darle ánimos! n.n-

Nanako se rió alegremente, mientras que miraba a Ryoma, quién se limitó a voltear a otra parte. –Eso esta bien, mientras más ánimos le den, Ryoma tendrá más motivos para ganar nn-

-Si! -Tomoka asintió fervientemente, al parecer, las cosas estaban mejorando..

Por su mente paso la idea de comentarle a Nanako que ella era la presidenta del Club de Fans de Ryoma..

Pero por alguna razón, prefirió ignorarla, contentándose con servirse una considerable cantidad de tallarines en su plato.

-AHHH! QUE BIEN HUELE! n.n-

La pelicastaña prácticamente se ahogó con los tallarines por la sorpresa, mientras que Nanako reía ante la reacción de la chica.

Ryoma frunció el ceño en cuanto la voz llegó a sus oídos.

Ya le había extrañado que no hubiera aparecido antes...

-...Hola Papá-

Y dicho y echo, a la cocina acababa de entrar Nanjirou Echizen, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y una mano sobre su estómago, que sin duda alguna estaba tan emocionado como él ante la idea de comer.

-Hola Ryo...-Pero se cortó, en cuanto sus ojos repararon en la presencia de Tomoka... Al instante, Nanjirou carraspeó, y su cara adoptó una expresión más seria. –No sabía que traerías visitas Ryoma,- Nuevamente, Ryoma abrió los labios y rodó los ojos, para volver a repetir lo mismo que le había dicho a Nanako anteriormente, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Nanjirou había vuelto a hablar –...Y mucho menos a alguien tan linda como tú, tu nombre es Tomoka, cierto? n.n-

-Así es, Nanjirou-san! nn-

-Jejeje Y dime, Tomoka, ya eres la novia de mi Ryoma? n.n-

Tanto Ryoma como Tomoka escupieron los tallarines que estaba comiendo.

-_QUÉ_!-Soltaron ambos al unísono.

Nanjirou simplemente parpadeó con confusión, encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose hacia su sobrina. –Qué? Que dije?-

Nanako solo soltó una risita por lo bajo, encontrando la reacción, y el rubor que invadió los rostros de ambos adolescentes bastante curiosos.

-Papá ella no es..-

-... Señor, yo no soy...-

Era difícil el decir quién estaba más avergonzado.

-...Ella no es.. _mi_ novia, papá-

Logro articular el sonrojado chico finalmente.

El hombre pareció positivamente decepcionado por unos instantes, antes de encogerse de hombros y sentarse al lado de Nanako, soltando un suspiro. –Seh, seh.. ya me pareció extraño, que una chica tan linda como ella se fijara en ti..-

Tomoka solo pudo reírse nerviosamente, mientras que Ryoma por su parte, fulminaba a su padre con la mirada, antes de soltar un bufido y volver su atención a su plato.

"_Pensó que YO era su novia? YO?... De Ryoma-sama..?... Que más quisiera yo! .. Eso quiere decir que si lo fuera me apoyaría..? Genial! Me gane a mi suegro! n.n"_

-Y díganme, como se conocieron ustedes dos?-

Tomoka nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos, y se encontró mirando al mayor de los Echizen, quién estaba comiendo tranquilamente un gran bocado de Tallarines.

-Ehh, pues.. verá..-

-Estudian juntos, tío-

-Ah sí?-Nanjirou parpadeó unos instantes, antes de soltar una gran sonrisa, -Valla Ryoma! n.n, no sabía que estudiabas con chicas tan lindas!-

-Hn..-fue el único sonido emitido por el aludido, quién tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, y el ceño hondamente fruncido.

Tomoka, por su parte, estaba haciendo lo que se había visto resumida a hacer durante todo el almuerzo, reír nerviosamente.

-Hejejeje, Gracias, Señor n.nU-

-De nada preciosa, pero no me digas señor.. me haces sentir viejo-Añadió Nanjirou, soltando una risotada.

-... _Eres_ viejo, Papá,-Eso, sin duda alguna, cortó la risa de Nanjirou de raíz, pero este se apresuró a convertir los restos en un carraspeo de garganta.

-Y dime, Tomoka, tienes algún interés en mi hijo? n.n, porque me gustaría que...-

Lo que sea que le gustaría, Tomoka no lo supo.

-Ya basta papá, deja de meterte donde no te llaman ¬¬-

El menor de los Echizen se hizo escuchar.

-Ves? ¬¬ es por eso que chicas como Tomoka no te van a prestar atención, Ryoma!-

Nanjirou se inclinó sobre la mesa, y lo mismo hizo Ryoma.

-Y quién dijo que eso me preocupa? ¬v¬-

-Pues debería hacerlo, no puedes ir por allí pensando solo en el Tenis, Tenis, Tenis, Tenis! Eso es lo único que te importa!-

-Y qué tiene eso de malo? ¬¬-

-Pues mucho! ¬¬ Acaso te vas a casar con una pelota!-

-Y quién dijo que yo estoy pensando en casarme? Apenas tengo 12 papá!-

-Por lo mismo! Deberías estar saliendo por allí con chicas de tu edad! ¬¬ Si lo único que te ven hacer es jugar Tenis, van a pensar que no tienes interés en ellas! ¬¬-

-Es que no lo tengo! ¬¬-

-Ves! Justamente allí es donde comienza tu problema! Estas en plena adolescencia, Ryoma! No te puedes pasar la mejor etapa de tu vida sin disfrutarla, y pensando solo en el Tenis! ¬¬-

-Tú también jugabas a mi edad ¬¬-

-Sí! Pero yo tenía una vida además de eso, sabes? ¬¬ No como tú, que lo único que haces es cargar una raqueta todo el día ¬¬-

-Y a qué llamas vida? ¬¬ El andar coqueteando con todas las mujeres que te pasaban por al frente? ¬¬-

-Para tu información! ¬¬ YO no coqueteaba con ellas, ELLAS coqueteaban conmigo, yo solo les seguía el juego...-

-...A quién estás intentando engañar, papá? ¬¬-

-...ARGGGH! Tú...!-

O.o

-... n.nU ellos siempre son así...-Comentó una de las dos chicas que habían tenido que arrimarse a los lados, lo más lejos posible de la discusión que estaba tomando lugar sobre la mesa en la que segundos antes, habían estado comiendo tranquilamente.

-Siempre! OO-

-Si.. podrán pelearse mucho, pero se llevan bien nn-

-Si.. se nota... -.- -

La prima de Ryoma simplemente le dio una sonrisa a la chica, y se distrajo a sí misma bebiéndose su té.

Tomoka, mientras tanto, la observó fijamente.

"_Será que le agrado..? Si, seguro que sí, al parecer no le importó lo que pasó antes n.n.. ella que vendría siendo? Si es la prima de Ryoma vendría siendo algo así como mi cuñada? O Prima segunda..?...Naaah, cuñada suena mejor n.n"_

Un carraspeo de garganta atrajo la atención de ambas chicas hacia los otros dos ocupantes masculinos de la habitación, quiénes al parecer, habían terminado de discutir, y ahora estaban sentados civilizadamente, y no sobre la mesa.

-Y dime, Tomoka-chan...-

Tomoka tragó saliva, observando a Ryoma de reojo, quién se limitó a continuar comiendo, la única señal de que la pelea había tomado lugar solo segundos antes siendo la manera en la que su ceja izquierda se contorsionaba peligrosamente.

-Ehh.. si?-

Nanjirou la miró fijamente por unos instantes, en los que Tomoka se aferró de los bordes de la pequeña mesa, por si era necesario utilizarla de escudo, no valla a ser que ambos Echizen explotaran otra vez,

Pero el hombre simplemente soltó una gran sonrisa.

-.. No te gustaría entrar en la familia, a Rinko y a mí nos gustaría tener a una chica tan linda como tú de Nuera...-

-_Ya_ _está_. Ya es suficiente, nos vamos Osakada-Anunció Ryoma cortantemente, parándose de la silla.

La pelicastaña solo atinó a parpadear con sorpresa.

-Eh..!-

"_Pero si ni siquiera he terminado de comer! T.T"_

-NO! Esta bien, ya no digo nada más, .. pero no te lleves a la linda Tomoka! TT-

Ryoma observó a su padre por unos instantes, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, y volver a sentarse al lado de la pelicastaña, quién miraba a ambos Echizens con perplejidad en el rostro.

Nanjirou soltó un suspiro de alivio, echándose hacia atrás, y estirando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. –..No te culpo si no te interesa mi hijo.., él es muy...-- Está bien! Está bien!.. jeez... ya uno no puede hablar aquí... -.- -

Ryoma, quién se había incorporado otra vez, volvió a sentarse.

Tomoka por su parte se rió levemente, una gota de litro y medio sobre su cabeza.

-...nn Y dime, Tomoka-chan, vives cerca de aquí?-Preguntó Nanako con tranquilidad, dedicándole a la chica una leve sonrisa.

-Ehh... n.nU Más o menos.. vivo unas cuadras más abajo, cerca del parque- Tomoka suspiró internamente, agradecía el cambio de tema; Si bien no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el que el padre de Ryoma, mejor conocido como su futuro suegro nn, la quisiera dentro de la familia, no era buena idea que se la montaran tanto a Ryoma..., después de todo, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas..

...No?

-Y como es tu novio Tomoka? nn-

..Pero al parecer el mayor de los Echizen no pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Jejeje... n.nU No tengo...-

"_..Lamentablemente...-.-"_

Nanjirou la miró sorprendido. –No tienes, que extraño que una chica tan simpática como tú este sola...- Se volteó hacia Ryoma, a quién se le tenso la ceja izquierda, ya sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, -..Ves Ryoma? ¬¬ Deberías apurarte, porque chicas como Tomoka no se consiguen todos los días...n.n-

-Terminaste Tomoka, entonces te acompaño a tu casa-

"_Fue mi imaginación, o Ryoma me acaba de llamar por mi nombre?"_

Antes de que la sorprendida chica pudiese emitir sonido alguno, Nanjirou ya se había inclinado sobre la mesa.

-Ya se van, pero si apenas acaban de llegar, no quieres un plato más Tomoka-chan? n.n-

-Ehh.. no.. ya estoy bien, gracias..n.nU-

-Pero si..! TT-

-Nos vamos papá ¬¬-

-...-.- como quieran..-

-n.nU-

* * *

-Bueno, adiós! nn Nanjirou-san, Nanako-san, Muchas gracias por todo! Los tallarines estaban estupendos! n.n-

Exclamó una sonriente Tomoka, mientras que Ryoma sostenía la puerta, sus labios curvados en un bufido.

-No fue nada Tomo-chan n.n, ven cuando quieras!-

"_Sin duda alguna me gane a mi cuñada n.n..."_

La pelicastaña asintió sonriente, y se dio la vuelta, mientras que Ryoma comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hacerlo, la alegre voz de Nanjirou se hizo oír.

-ADIÓS TOMOKA-CHAN! nn CONSIDERA LA OFERTA DE UNIRTE A LA FAMILI-!

La puerta le dio de lleno en la cara.

* * *

-Ouch... valla, con ese carácter que se gasta ese hijo mío se va a quedar soltero...-

Se quejo Nanjirou, sobandose la nariz, donde la puerta lanzada por Ryoma le había dado de lleno.

Nanako soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con una de sus delgadas manos.

-Eso te pasa por fastidiarlo tanto con Tomoka, tío-

-Bah! Debería alegrarse de que lo fastidien con ella en vez de con un esperpento como la Vieja Sumire ¬¬-

Su sobrina soltó otra risita.

-No seas malo tío, la profesora Sumire ya esta entrada en años, además de que tu sabes como es Ryoma...-

-...Seeh.. si es por eso mismo que lo digo.. vv ese muchacho mío no aprecia lo que tiene..-

Una sonrisa curveó los labios de la joven. –De verdad te agradó Tomoka, ne, tío?-

Nanjirou simplemente le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas, mientras que se encogía de hombros, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar sin duda alguna hacia el templo, seguramente a entretenerse leyendo sus famosas revistas...

-..La chica es interesante..-Fue lo único que llego a oídos de Nanako, quién sonrió levemente.

-Si.. lo único que falta es que Ryoma se de cuenta de eso..-

* * *

-KYYAAA! n.n-Soltó la alegre japonesa, mientras que estiraba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza; El súbito e inesperado sonido haciendo que su acompañante se volteara hacia ella con una expresión de perplejidad.

-Qué te pasa Osakada?-

La aludida simplemente sonrió.

-Nada Ryoma! n.n simplemente estoy feliz! nn-

El talentoso tenista enarcó una ceja.

-Por qué?-

La sonrisa de Tomoka aumentó, si es que era posible.

-Pues porque he tenido un buen día, Ryoma-san! nn-

"_Porqué comí en tu casa, tu papá me quiere como nuera, y las cosas con tu prima salieron bien... pero no creo que quieras saber eso... n.n"_

Y es que Tomoka había entendido finalmente, que para poder estar con Ryoma, no podía seguir viéndolo como su príncipe, _aunque lo fuera_, sino como alguien normal.

O por lo menos, así era como Ryoma tenía que pensar que lo veía.

Después de todo, para ella siempre seguiría siendo su Príncipe Ryoma nn

-Hn, bien por ti, Osakada-

Comentó Ryoma, caminando tranquilamente, sin embargo, falló a ver como la alegre expresión de Tomoka se convertía en una pensativa.

La muchacha de ojos castaños levantó la vista, vislumbrando una cierta casa que estaba cada vez más cerca, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, al tiempo que una idea hacia aparición en su mente.

-Oye.. _Príncipe_ Ryoma?-

Ryoma abrió los ojos en el instante en el que el sobrenombre llegó a sus oídos, su ceño frunciéndose visiblemente.

Acaso no le había dicho..?

El chiquillo levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con que Tomoka le dirigió una sonrisa, y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, antes de correr unos cuantos pasos, y detenerse frente a la puerta de una casa verde lima, la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro.

Ryoma, por su parte, no entendía nada.

Que rayos le había entrado a la chica?

Frunciendo aún más el ceño, el frustrado chico soltó un suspiro, y en cuanto llegó ante Tomoka, abrió los labios preparado para soltar el reclamo..

-Osakada, acaso no te había dicho que no me gusta que me...?-

-..llames Príncipe, si ya sé, ya sé- Le dijo la sonriente Tomoka, provocando que el ceño de Ryoma se desfrunciera, y que su anterior expresión de molestia fuese reemplazada por una de perplejidad.

Ok, ahora entendía menos.

Si lo sabía, entonces por qué lo había llamado así?

..De verdad que las chicas eran incomprensibles..

Como ejemplo, Sakuno, Nanako, su madre, y esa chica Ann..

Pero en especial, la pelicastaña que tenía en frente en esos precisos instantes.

Pero la 'incomprensible' pelicastaña, simplemente soltó una risita ante la cara de perplejidad de Ryoma, sin duda alguna se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el chico..

..O a costa de él.

Su sonrisa aumentó, al tiempo que sus labios se abrían, para finalmente explicarse.

-..Pero te dejaré de decir así, siempre y cuando tu me dejes de decir Osakada, y me llames por mi nombre, esta bien?-Le dijo finalmente, cruzando sus dedos, que se encontraban detrás de su espalda, mientras que observaba fijamente la expresión del chico, quién parpadeó unos instantes, y después de lo que parecieron eternidades para la joven japonesa, su perplejidad fue reemplazada por una leve sonrisa, y por un asentimiento de su cabeza, ante el cual la chica _si_ soltó un chillido de alegría.

-Esta bien, _Tomoka_-

En el momento en el que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Tomoka se abalanzo sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y soltando una alegre risa en su oído.

-Gracias Ryoma! n.n Me la pasé muy bien hoy..!-

El aludido, por su parte, solo atinó a parpadear, sus ojos adquiriendo su tamaño normal nuevamente, anteriormente habiendo estado abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia arriba, hacia cualquier punto menos al cabello de la sonriente chica que tenía sobre sí, antes de murmurar unas cuantas palabras, que salieron más aglutinadas de lo que había previsto el muchacho.

-Ehh.. s-si.. yo también..-

Soltando otro gritito ahogado, Tomoka se separo de Ryoma, sin reparar en el hondo sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del chico.

-La próxima vez, te invitaré a mi casa Ryoma-san, nn gracias por acompañarme!-

-Ehh.. no fue nada..-

Emitió el chico, quién seguía demasiado perplejo como para decir nada más.

-Nos vemos mañana! nn-

Y con eso, una última y gran sonrisa, y un gesto de despedida por parte de su mano izquierda, Tomoka abrió la puerta, y entró a su casa, dejando a Ryoma parado allí, todavía sonrojado, y con la mirada fija en el punto en el que ella había estado parada segundos antes.

...Fue solo unos cuantos segundos después, que Ryoma fue capaz de parpadear, lo que lo saco del trance en el que al parecer había estado.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y finalmente logrando que sus mejillas volvieran a su color normal, el tenista se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar por donde había venido.

Que rayos había sido eso?

La respuesta a la pregunta que su mente le acababa de hacer, Ryoma no la sabía por seguro.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de.. _contactos_ con las demás personas, y mucho menos con chicas.

_...Mucho menos con Tomoka_.

Su ceño se frunció ante el comentario añadido por su subconsciente.

Además de eso, le había dicho que se había divertido..

_Y lo había hecho_.

Y eso era lo extraño.. que había hecho para divertirse?

Solo había ido a comer a su casa, como todos los días.

Había peleado con su padre por estupideces, como todo los días.

Había comido con ella...

...Y como si no fuese suficiente, se había sonrojado.

Y eso, lo llevaba a la pregunta que se había hecho anteriormente.

Que rayos había sido eso? Que rayos estaba pasando?

Un suspiro de frustración se escapo de los labios entreabiertos del chico, mientras que sus dorados ojos se elevaban hacia el cielo, que estaba de un azul impecable ese día..

Y por algún extraño motivo, una sonrisa curveó sus anteriormente frustrados labios..

**_Sí_** se había divertido hoy...

Y, añadió su subconsciente, ni siquiera había pensado en el Tenis.

- -

* * *

**Fin capítulo 5.**

Sé lo que están pensando, y no, la discusión con Nanjirou no cuenta xDD

Umm.. estaba un poco dudosa con la escena de Nanako.. ya saben en la que Tomoka se pone celosa xD Pero me puse a pensar, y esa es una de las cosas que la diferencian de Sakuno, es decir, aún cuando Sakuno se hubiese puesto celosa, no le hubiese reclamado nada a Ryoma, pero como Tomoka es Tomoka, y es tan directa e impulsiva xD no dudo dos veces en decir lo que se le vino a la mente. .. :-P

xD al final me rei bastante con la discusión entre Nanjirou y Ryoma xD talvez la exagere un poco, pero es q no pude evitarlo xD Y como Nanjirou dice, ya es hora de q Ryoma comienze a salir con chicas de su edad, y no con una raqueta y una pelota xD...Y pense que Nanjirou siendo Nanjirou xD no se aguantaria el insinuarle cosas a Tomoka xD... :-o pero quien sabe, talvez me pele en su personalidad xD

nn bueno! hasta el xximo kp! No se les olvide dejar un review onegai!

**Todo menos Flames. -.-**

Ja ne!


	6. VI Devolviendo el Favor

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza... n.nU es que acabo de comenzar el liceo, entonces ya no tengo tiempo para nada... -.-

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews! nn de verdad me sorprende que le estén dando tanto apoyo a esta historia, y a una pareja tan inusual como lo es el RyomaxTomoka, o RyoKa, como me gusta llamarlo xD Espero que no vallan a dejar de leer y de dejar reviews, ok? n.n

**Capítulo 6.**

_Devolviendo el Favor_.

* * *

-SAKUNO! -

La chica cuyo nombre acababa de ser gritado a los cuatro vientos, se dio la vuelta, parpadeando sorprendida, pero su confusión se transformó en una sonrisa en cuanto vio que la fuente del escándalo no era otra que su mejor amiga, corriendo alegremente hacia ella.

-Ohayo Tomo-chan, como amaneciste hoy?-Le preguntó sonriendo, en cuanto la pelicastaña llegó a su lado, jadeando, pero sonriendo alegremente como siempre.

-Genial Sakuno-chan, no pude haber amanecido mejor! n.n, y tu? Como estás? Como te fue en tu práctica?-

Sakuno solo pudo reír levemente ante el súbito entusiasmo de la chica, quién se le acababa de guindar del brazo y la estaba comenzando a jalar hacia la escuela. –Bien, Tomo-chan, y a que se debe tanto entusiasmo? Por qué estás tan feliz?-

Un gritito de alegría escapó de los labios de la alegre chica, al tiempo que se detenía levemente, exclamando emocionada, -Es por Ryoma, Sakuno! n.n-

Sakuno parpadeó levemente, la sonrisa borrándose a medias de su rostro.

-Por, Ry-Ryoma?-

-Así es! n.n Ayer comí en su casa!-

Sakuno se detuvo completamente, sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

"_Que.. comió en su casa?.. pero si.. yo.. yo nunca he.."_

Tomoka, observando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, parpadeó con confusión, deteniéndose también. –Oye, Sakuno, te encuentras bien?-

La chica salió de sus pensamientos, agitando la cabeza levemente.

-Ehh.. si, Tomoka... estoy bien..-

La muchacha la observó por unos instantes más, su ceño fruncido y su rostro expresando leve preocupación. –Es que... parecías muy pensativa, Sakuno.. estás segura de que estás bien?-

-S-Si... no te preocupes, Tomo-chan-Le dijo, dándole una leve sonrisa, -...Entonces.. fuiste a comer en casa de Ryoma?-Añadió, usando el tono de voz más casual que pudo, y conteniendo las ganas de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la expresión de Tomoka cambió de preocupación, a felicidad en cuestión de segundos.

-Si Sakuno! n.n Fue genial! nn Me encanto su casa!-Exclamó alegremente, con animó renovado, e inconscientemente comenzó a jalarla nuevamente hacia la escuela.

-..Y.. como fue que fuiste? Es decir.. Ryoma-kun te invitó?-

-Si! nn Bueno... n.nU algo así...-Tomoka rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca, mientras que Sakuno clavaba su mirada en el suelo, -Recuerdas que ayer no me pudiste acompañar a mi casa porque tenías práctica, cierto?- Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, y Tomoka agrandó su sonrisa, -Bueno! Resulta ser que me encontré con Ryoma en el camino, y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta su casa, jejeje sabes lo despistada que soy n.nU, entonces Ryoma me dijo que ya que estaba allí que me quedara a comer de una vez, y que los tallarines de su mamá eran los mejores, (y de verdad lo son Sakuno, tienes que probarlos! TT), entonces me quede y almorcé con él y su familia! nn-

-...Que bueno, Tomo-chan..-

-Pero eso no es todo, Sakuno! nn-

-...A no?-

-No!-Continuó Tomoka alegremente, al parecer no notando la expresión del rostro de Sakuno, ni el tono de voz triste y desganado que esta estaba usando, -Después, Ryoma caminó conmigo hasta mi casa! n.n Sin duda alguna es todo un caballero.. ., con razón es Mi Príncipe Ryoma! nn, Hn! No le vallas a decir que le dije así, Sakuno, es capaz de molestarse conmigo..!-

-...No te preocupes, Tomoka, no diré nada...-

Tomoka simplemente asintió sonriendo, halando un poco más duro del brazo de su deprimida amiga, -No te parece Genial, Sakuno-chan? nn-

-...Si... genial, Tomo-chan..- Sakuno suspiró internamente, por poco dejando de caminar y simplemente apoyándose de una pared cercana, y deslizándose hasta el suelo, pero aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, no hubiese podido, por lo menos no con la alegre y distraída chica tirando alegremente de su brazo.

"_A veces, el hecho de que Tomoka sea tan distraída es algo bueno.." _Pensó Sakuno, suspirando sin poder evitarlo.

Tomoka parpadeó un par de veces, y luego su sonrisa se agrandó hasta extremos inimaginables. –Sakuno! Mira quién está allí! Es Ryoma!-

La aludida levantó la vista del suelo en cuanto la primera sílaba del nombre llegó hasta sus oídos... "_Ryoma..."_ Fue lo único que su mente fue capaz de pensar, mientras que Tomoka agitaba alegremente la mano que tenía libre.

-HOLA RYOMA! nn-

El chico abrió los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces, antes de voltear su rostro hacia el sitio desde donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con que Tomoka venía corriendo alegremente hacia él, halando a una titubeante Sakuno con ella.

A la mente del adolescente, llegó un recuerdo, que mostraba a la sonriente chica guindada de su cuello, y que reproducía su alegre risa, mientras que ella reía en su oído...

-...Hola-

Tomoka no cambió su expresión, ni disminuyó su sonrisa ante la apatía de Ryoma, en cambio, le sonrió con aún más alegría.

-Llegas temprano hoy, Ryoma-san! nn-

-...Tú también, Osak..-El chico se cortó en seco, mientras que Tomoka alzaba una ceja inquisitiva.

Soltando un suspiro, y una imperceptible sonrisa, Ryoma se corrigió, -.._Tomoka..._-

La sonrisa se hizo presente nuevamente en los labios de Tomoka, mientras que Sakuno parpadeaba con sorpresa. –Así está mucho mejor, Ryoma-san! Recuerda que tenemos un trato eh?-Le dijo, picándole un ojo con picardía.

Ryoma no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír divertido, volviendo a meterce las manos en los bolsillos, y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la institución. –No se me ha olvidado, Tomoka-

Sonriendo, Tomoka se apresuró a seguirlo, ninguno de los dos volteando a ver a la chica que se había quedado atrás, adherida al sitio en el que estaba parada, su rostro una mezcla de perplejidad y tristeza.

"_Ni siquiera me saludó..."_

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, nuevamente.

"_...Ryoma.."_

-HEY SAKUNO! APURÁTE! NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ PARADA! VAMOS! nn-

La chica simplemente suspiró tristemente, comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección en la que Tomoka estaba parada, Ryoma a su lado.

-...Ya voy, Tomoka!-

* * *

Tomoka sonrió levemente, mientras esperaba a que Sakuno los alcanzara.

Ryoma, por su parte, volvió su vista hacia delante, y comenzó a caminar.

La chica parpadeó unos instantes, antes de darse un golpe en la frente. –Ryoma! Casi se me olvida!- El pelinegro se detuvo, más no se volteo, así que Tomoka volviendo a sonreír, corrió unos cuantos pasos y se colocó frente a él. –Tengo buenas noticias! nn Recuerdas que te dije que la próxima vez te invitaría a mi casa, cierto? n.n-

Ryoma simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin entender a que se refería.

Tomoka, sin embargo, agrandó su siempre presente sonrisa, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-Bueno, Ryoma! Que te parece si vas hoy a mi casa a cenar, eh? n.n Mi mamá dijo que estaría bien! nn-

El tenista parpadeó con sorpresa por unos instantes, sus ojos dorados fijos en la alegre chica.

-..Seguro que no hay problema, Tomoka? No me gustaría que enloquecieras a tu mamá solo para llevarme..-

La chica simplemente rió nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca como era su costumbre cada vez que estaba avergonzada. –No Ryoma, Mi mamá está encantada! Además, es mi turno no? Tengo que devolverte el favor! nn-

-..No me debes nada, Osakada-

-_Tomoka_ ¬¬-Le corrigió la chica, ante lo que Ryoma se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia el cielo, escapando los ojos amenazantes de la pelicastaña, quién soltó un suspiro, y añadió, con el mismo aire alegre que tenía hacia solo momentos antes, -Lo sé, Ryoma, pero _**yo** quiero_ que vallas, me gustaría mucho que fueras...! nn-

Ryoma sencillamente la observó por unos instantes, estudiando la expresión alegre de la chica, y no pudiendo evitar el notar la nota esperanzada que tenían sus ojos...

Sakuno finalmente llegó hacia donde estaban los dos adolescentes, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que Ryoma, que estaba de espaldas a ella, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, pasando al lado de Tomoka sin mirarla.

Pero, no sin antes pronunciar un suave, pero entendible.

_-...Esta bien-_

"_...'Esta bien?' Qué es lo que esta bien?"_

Se preguntó la chica de cabellos vinotinto mentalmente, pero salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Tomoka soltó un gritito amortiguado, que sin duda era de alegría, y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Ryoma, quién había seguido caminando, y poniéndose una mano en su boca, en forma de altavoz, gritó.

-A donde vas, Ryoma-san! n.n-

-...A las canchas, tengo práctica-

-Ahh ya veo! n.n Que te valla bien Ryoma-chan! nn Nos vemos más tarde!-Exclamó, agitando una mano animadamente, aún cuando Ryoma no podía verla.

El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente, y levantó una mano en señal de despedida, sin siquiera voltearse.

Sakuno se quedó observando a Ryoma por unos instantes, antes de trasladar su mirada hasta Tomoka, quién seguía parada en el mismo sitio, y no movió ni un músculo hasta que Ryoma se perdió totalmente de vista.

Solo allí, fue que la pelicastaña se volteó hacia ella, sonriendo alegremente.

-Vamos, Sakuno! nn O llegaremos tarde a clases!-

-..Ehh, si, Tomoka-Exclamó suavemente, mientras que la hiperquinética chica volvía a entrelazar su brazo con el suyo, y comenzaba a jalarla hacia el edificio de la institución.

La idea de recordarle a Tomoka que habían llegado temprano le pasó por la mente, pero decidió ignorarla, sabiendo que no serviría de nada, y ella misma estando muy ocupada con sus propias preocupaciones como para prestarle ninguna atención.

"..._Ryoma_"

* * *

Horio suspiró con cansancio, recogiendo otra pelota más, y metiéndola en la cesta azul que tenía a su lado.

El timbre que indicaba el final de clases acababa de sonar, pero aún faltaba una hora más para que ellos pudiesen irse a casa.

"_Bueno, el ser un talentoso Tenista con dos años de experiencia tenía que tener su lado negativo, no?"_

Sus pensamientos, y la mano que elevó hacia su frente, para secarse el sudor, fueron detenidos, en el instante en el que una voz resonó por las canchas, donde el único sonido que se oía desde hacía varias horas, era el los contactos entre las raquetas contra las pelotas.

-RYOMA! n.n-

Horio no necesitó voltear hasta la fuente de la voz para saber quién era la sonriente chica, en cambio, se volteó hacia el tenista cuyo nombre acababa de ser exclamado.

Ryoma, parpadeó un par de veces, reaccionando justo a tiempo para devolverle la pelota a Momoshiro, y marcar otro punto más a su favor.

El pelinegro que acababa de perder nuevamente, volteó hacia las rejas, observando a la sonriente chica, mientras que recogía la pelota.

Momoshiro se volteó hacia Ryoma con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, y el chiquillo solo pudo tragar saliva.

-Valla Ryoma! No sabia que tenías novia! nn-Exclamó, devolviéndole la pelota.

Ryoma simplemente bufó, un ligero e imperceptible rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.

-No tengo-Fue su simple respuesta, mientras que le devolvía la pelota a su contrincante con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.

Momoshiro simplemente se hecho a reír.

-Si claro! Y yo que pensé que tenías algo con la nieta de la Profesora Sumire! Estás muy solicitado, Ryoma! n.n-

-...Cállate- Soltó Ryoma, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose la raqueta sobre el hombro, aprovechando que el sonriente Momoshiro estaba yendo a buscar la pelota, para caminar hacia Tomoka. –Y ella tampoco es mi novia ¬¬-Añadió, deteniéndose unos instantes, mientras que el significado del otro comentario del pelinegro finalmente se presentaba en su mente.

Momoshiro simplemente soltó una risita, mientras que observaba a Ryoma, quién finalmente había llegado hacia la chica.

-Qué pasa?-

Tomoka simplemente le sonrió alegremente, -Nada Ryoma! Solo quería recordarte lo de la cena, y ver a que hora vas a llegar nn-

Ryoma parpadeó levemente.

-..No lo sé..-

-Umm.. a las 8 te parece bien? n.n-

El pelinegro pareció pensarlo por unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Si, a las 8 esta bien-Después de pensarlo un momento, añadió, -..Tengo que llevar algo?-

La pelicastaña negó con la cabeza. –No, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo! nn- Con una última sonrisa, Tomoka levantó una mano en señal de despedida, y comenzó a caminar.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Ryoma-san! nn-

-Aa..- El pelinegro observó a la chica mientras que esta caminaba hacia la salida de la institución, a lo lejos, pudo divisar a Sakuno, esperándola, y juntas, ambas muchachas se perdieron de vista.

...Pero Ryoma salió de su trance, solo cuando algo duro y redondo hizo contacto con la parte trasera de su cabeza..

-Huh, Que demonios..?-

El chico se volteó, para encontrarse con que había sido nada más y nada menos que Momoshiro el que había lanzado la pelota.

-Lamento sacarte de tus _románticos_ pensamientos, Ryoma, pero por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos un partido que terminar-

Ryoma frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona del muchacho, y comenzó a caminar a regañadientes hacia la cancha, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para recoger la pelota que sin duda alguna le había causado un chichón.

-Cállate Momo-

El aludido simplemente se hecho a reír, divertido.

-Heh, y después me dices que no es tu novia! Hasta un ciego se hubiese podido dar cuenta de que...-

Pero Momoshiro se calló, o mejor dicho, _fue_ callado, por la pelota que le lanzó Ryoma, que impacto directamente sobre su nariz, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Ryoma simplemente sonrió divertido.

-Al parecer, Momo, el único ciego aquí eres tú-

-AAAARRRGHHH! RYYOOOMAA!-

* * *

Gotas de agua chocaron contra el piso, mientras que una mano se pasaba un paño por el mojado cabello, intentando que dejara de gotear.

Un par de ojos dorados-verdosos se dirigieron hacia un reloj azul, que se encontraba tranquilamente posado sobre el espaldar de una cama.

7:20

El chico soltó un suspiro, y se dejó caer sobre su cama, tirando la toalla descuidadamente hacia una silla.

Le estaba comenzando a molestar el extraño cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en su estómago...

De repente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y por ella entro un hombre vestido con una Yukata negra.

-Oi, Ryoma?-

-..Qué?-

Nanjirou parpadeó un par de veces; no es que el tono apático de su hijo le sorprendiese, al contrario, estaba más que acostumbrado a él, lo que le sorprendía, más bien era el hecho de que normalmente, Ryoma le hubiese reclamado el por qué no había tocado la puerta antes de entrar, sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarle cuando entró.

"_Bueno, talvez ya se acostumbró..."_ Pensó el hombre.

-Ehh, tu madre manda a preguntar que con que prefieres comer el arroz, si con...-

-...Con nada- Lo interrumpió Ryoma, sin inmutarse.

Por segunda vez, Nanjirou parpadeó con sorpresa.

-Con nada? Qué? Acaso quieres arroz solo?-Preguntó, con incredulidad.

-No, es solo que no voy a cenar aquí-

Tercera vez.

-Qué no vas a cenar aquí? Entonces donde diablos vas a cenar, Ryoma?-

-...En casa de Tomoka-

Ryoma suspiró mentalmente, ya sabía lo que venía, ni siquiera necesitaba voltear a ver la expresión de su padre para saber que su confusión había sido reemplazada por una gran sonrisa, y tampoco necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando.

-En casa de la linda Tomoka! n.n-

-...Si.. ¬¬-Esta vez, el suspiro abandonó sus labios en lugar de solo su mente, -..Al parecer quiere devolverme el favor o algo así..-Se encogió de hombros, algo un poco difícil, considerando que seguía acostado.

Nanjirou agrando su ya de por sí gran sonrisa, y alzó un dedo. –Espera un momento..- Sacando la cabeza a través de la puerta, gritó hacia el pasillo. –NANAKO!-

Unos segundos después, llegó la amortiguada respuesta.

-SI?-

-RYOMA NO VA A COMER AQUÍ! VA A COMER EN CASA DE TOMOKA!-

Ryoma se tapó los oídos, frunciendo el ceño ante el escándalo.

-En casa de Tomoka-chan?-

-SI!-

-Ah! Me parece muy bien! nn Dile que salude a Tomoka-chan de mi parte n.n-

-YO LE DIGO! n.n-Con un último grito, Nanjirou metió la cabeza dentro de la habitación, y cerro la puerta detrás de sí.

Ryoma maldijo mentalmente.

"_Demonios..."_

-Y dime, Ryoma, que vas a llevar? nn-

-...Que voy a llevar _de_ _qué_?-

-Como que de qué? ¬¬ Acaso no sabes que cuando uno va a cenar a casa de una chica hermosa hay que colaborar con algo? ¬¬-

Ryoma frunció el ceño, finalmente incorporándose, y quedando sentado.

-Ella me dijo que no llevara nada ¬¬-

Nanjirou parpadeó.

-En serio? Ah bueno! n.n Entonces debe tener todo bajo control!-

Soltando un bufido, Ryoma se paró de la cama, y caminó hacia la silla en la que su toalla había quedado olvidada, volviéndosela a pasar por su todavía chorreante cabello.

Nanjirou, aprovechó que su estoico hijo se había parado, para observar su ropa.

-Vas a ir así?-

El chico se volteó, encontrándose a su padre sentado cómodamente en una silla, y señalando sus ropas con ambas cejas arqueadas.

Ryoma bajó la mirada, observándose a sí mismo, y a la ropa que había elegido.

Él, particularmente, no encontró ningún problema ni con la camisa blanca, ni con los jeans azulados que había encontrado tirados en el fondo del closet por alguna razón que no lograba recordar..

-...Si- Nanjirou soltó un suspiro, y Ryoma parpadeó sin entender. -..Cuál es el problema?-

Su padre, por su parte, negó airadamente con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua en señal de reprobación. –Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma... se nota que no conoces a las chicas; ellas se arreglan mucho, y siempre quieren lucir bonitas, especialmente en su primera cita...-Después de soltar un suspiro, añadió, -..Seguramente Tomoka debe estar deslumbrante, y tú vas a desentonar con ella por vestirte tan simple..-

Después de unos instantes, en cuanto toda la información se asentó en el confundido cerebro de Ryoma, el chico frunció el ceño, soltando un bufido. –Hn, si se quieren arreglar o no ese es su problema, no el mío, y no se que tiene de malo esta ropa... Además, - Ryoma se cruzó de brazos, -No es una cita..-

-Seh, Seh lo que digas hijo...-El hombre suspiro, y continuó, en cuanto Ryoma abrió la boca para protestar ante la falta de credibilidad de su padre, -Bueno, supongo que no me puedo quejar, por lo menos no estás usando esa ropa de Tenis tuya..-

Najirou soltó una leve risita al final, y Ryoma se sonrojó levemente, volteando hacia otro lado.

La risa de Najirou murió en su garganta, y fue reemplazada por una tos, y posteriormente por un bufido de sorpresa e incredulidad. –No me digas que pensabas usarla!-

Ryoma se sonrojó aún más.

-...No se me ocurría que más usar...-Murmuró.

El hombre se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-De verdad que eres increíble Ryoma, no saliste en nada a tu padre..-

Ante el nuevo comentario, el chico se volteó hacia él, luciendo indignado.

-Hn, pues no me quejo-

- ¬¬ -

- ¬¬ -

-...¬¬ -

- ¬¬...-

Nanjirou soltó un suspiro, desviando su mirada hasta el reloj.

-A qué hora tienes que ir a casa de Tomoka?-

Ryoma relajó el ceño, y convirtió su mirada fulminante, en su expresión estoica de siempre.

-A las 8, por qué?-

-Entonces es mejor que te vallas yendo, si quieres llegar puntual, -Comentó su padre, levantándose de la silla y estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, -Y es mejor que lo hagas, a una chica no le gusta la impuntualidad, _ellas_ son las impuntuales-

-Hn, entonces por qué se quejan?-Preguntó Ryoma, con perplejidad.

Nanjirou simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo Ryoma... Ese es un misterio que ni siquiera _yo_ sé, pero yo que tú no lo pregunto, al menos que quieras terminar con una marca en la mejilla, o en otra parte aún más dolorosa...- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, sin duda alguna reviviendo recuerdos desagradables.

Ryoma sonrió divertido.

-Preguntaste, no es cierto?-

-... ¬¬ Bah! Ya cállate Ryoma, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que fastidiar a tu padre ¬¬-

El chico simplemente soltó una risita por lo bajo, mientras que Nanjirou abría la puerta, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo.

La mirada de Ryoma se desvió nuevamente hacia el reloj.

7:45

Con un último suspiro, el pelinegro se puso una mano en su estómago, preguntándose por qué diablos a las mariposas se les habían unido los escalofríos.

* * *

-Adiós, Ryoma-chan! nn No se te olvide darle saludos a Tomoka de mi parte!-

-...Aa-

-Diviértete Ryoma! Y trata de conseguir un beso de despedida! n.n-

- ¬¬ ... Ya me voy..-

Nanjirou observó a su hijo comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del templo, y una sonrisa poseyó su rostro, mientras se colocaba ambas manos en forma de altavoz.

-QUE TE VALLA BIEN EN TU CITA, RYOMA!-

Ryoma ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, simplemente contentándose con murmurar un: -...No es una cita..- Por lo bajo.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, el comentario no sonó muy convincente, ni siquiera en sus propios oídos.

- - -

* * *

Fin Capítulo 6.

Jejeje, ahora las cosas se ponen buenas... Ya vimos a Tomoka en casa de Ryoma, ahora veremos a Ryoma en casa de Tomoka.. xD no puedo esperar porque vean a la mamá de Tomoka xP

Ya estamos oficialmente en la mitad del fic, lo que quiere decir que va a tener unos 11 o 12 capítulos aproximadamente... algo que se aleja bastante de los iniciales 5 que pensaba hacer xD; Tengo la mayor parte de la historia escrita, y solo me faltan unos 2 o 3 capítulos que en serio no logro hacer... -.- y eso que es en ellos en donde pasan todas las cosas importantes..

Posiblemente, ahora que volví a comenzar en la desgracia que es el liceo ¬¬ me tardaré aún más en lograr escribirlos.. así que es aquí en donde de verdad necesito su apoyo, eh? Ustedes con sus reviews son los que me dan la motivación necesaria para seguir este fic, no me fallen!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, aunque me sentí un poco mal por Sakuno... pero era necesario que la chica comenzará a notar que a Ryoma de hecho le está gustando Tomoka..

-.-

Bueh, nos vemos en el próximo cap!... n.nU espero que el subirlo no me tome tanto tiempo como este xD

Ja ne!


	7. VII La Cena

**Hola a todos! Si es que todavía hay alguien allí n.nU Gomen ne.. sé que me tardé en subir este capítulo uu pero es que ya saben… con la época de la navidad y los viajes y las vacaciones ¬ y todo eso uno casi no tiene tiempo para nada xDD Lo que me recuerda! Feliz año nuevo! n.nU retrasado, pero igual xD**

**Bueeh, como les iba diciendo, aquí esta el nuevo Cap. :D Es el 7 ya eh?.. Oo wow.. sin duda esta historia se alargo mucho más de lo que hubiese pensado xDD Hablando de eso, les tengo una noticia que creo que les va a gustar :D dependiendo de cómo lo vean xDD La historia ya esta casi terminada n.n ya tengo escrita la mayor parte de ella, y por el momento van 10 capítulos terminados, solo me falta el último, que no se si lo divida el dos, y en todo el caso el epilogo, si es que decido hacerlo xDD pero no se, eso lo decidirán ustedes después xP**

**Pero baah, después des daré más detalles xP por los momentos léanse este cap xDD al fin Ryoma en casa de Tomoka! xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**.

_La Cena_.

Las calles estaban desiertas, por el camino solo habiendo una que otra persona, muy ocupada haciendo sus propias cosas, como para fijarse en su presencia.

Esa era la razón de por qué Ryoma había logrado llegar tan rápido, y de por qué se encontraba ahora solo, parado delante de una casa verde, y mirando hacia dentro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Su mirada se elevó hacia la Luna, y por unos breves instantes, el muchacho se perdió en su brillo... Pero, finalmente, regresó al mundo real, soltando un suspiro y abriendo la reja, teniendo cuidado de cerrarla después de entrar.

Una vez adentro, su mirada se volvió a fijar en la puerta de madera, que por alguna razón, se veía extrañamente grande e intimidante.

Frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza con un aire de fastidio, Ryoma se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hasta ella, y a tocar dos veces.

Bien, ahora lo único que le tocaba hacer era esperar.

Desfrunciendo el ceño, Ryoma se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se forzó a mantenerse tranquilo.

No estaba teniendo ningún partido, no había razón para que su corazón latiera tan rápido.

No iba a ver una película de terror, ni iba a entrar a un cementerio, así que no había motivos para tener escalofríos.

Y, sobre todo, no había ningún motivo, razón, o circunstancia por la que tener extraños animales revoloteando por todo su estómago, después de todo, era solo Tomoka, cierto?

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sus ojos se abrieron tranquilamente, para luego adquirir dos veces su tamaño normal.

-Ryoma! n.n-

Justo allí, estaba Tomoka, sonriéndole alegremente, y, notó Ryoma, su padre había tenido razón..

...Tomoka, de hecho, estaba deslumbrante.

Sus cabellos naranja-castaños, estaban sueltos, llegándole hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y cubriéndole parte de su espalda; Como siempre, había elegido utilizar colores vivos para vestirse, y está vez estaba usando una camisa naranja de tirantes, y una falda azul clara que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

A Ryoma, por alguna razón desconocida para sí mismo, se le olvido respirar.

-Llegaste puntual! n.n-Le dijo la chica alegremente, al parecer sin notar las embarazosas circunstancias por las que Ryoma estaba pasando.

-Ehh... si... Eso es algo bueno no?-

-Claro! n.n Mientras más puntual mejor! n­.n-

Su padre había tenido razón, de nuevo.

'Heh, talvez, si sirva para algo después de todo...'

Era lo que normalmente hubiese pasado por la mente del tenista, pero al parecer, esta estaba muy ocupada teniendo un cortocircuito como para funcionar correctamente.

Pasaron un par de segundos, y Tomoka parpadeó con confusión.

-Y qué estás esperando? Pasa Ryoma! No te vas a quedar allí afuera todo el día!- Y sin esperar a que el chico reaccionara, Tomoka entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, y lo jalo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ryoma, por su parte, había acabado de notar el hecho de que sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba respirar.

..Aunque casi se le vuelve a olvidar ante la nueva acción de la chica.

Tomoka rió alegremente, comenzando a jalarlo hacia lo que Ryoma suponía, era la sala. –Ya vas a ver Ryoma! Te va a encantar el Ramen de mi Okaasan n.n, es muy bueno!-

El chico simplemente atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mirando a su compañera de clases de reojo.

-Kaasan! Ya llegó Ryoma! n­n-

-Ya lo se, Ka-chan, oí el timbre..-

Ryoma dirigió la mirada hacia el sitio de donde había provenido la dulce voz, encontrándose con una mujer de mediana edad, y cabellos cobrizos, que se encontraba sonriéndoles desde la cocina.

La mujer miró a su hija, quién se estaba riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, y después volteó sus ojos esmeralda hacia Ryoma.

-Tu debes ser Ryoma Echizen, ne?-Le dijo, con una sonrisa amable en sus delgados labios.

-Si, encantado.-Dijo Ryoma a su vez, con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

La mamá de Tomoka simplemente le sonrió, -El gusto es mío, Ryoma-kun, Ka-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti, me dijo que eres muy bueno en el Tenis-

Ryoma alzó una ceja inquisitiva, y se volteó hacia la sonriente chica que seguía guindada de su brazo. –No es para tanto…- "…_Le habló de mí?"_

-Que no es para tanto!-Exclamó Tomoka con algo parecido a indignación, antes de voltearse hacia su madre sonriendo, -Ryoma aquí presente es el jugador más joven del equipo de titulares de Seigaku!, y no solo es reconocido a través de las demás escuelas, sino también en Estados Unidos! n.n-

-...No exageres, Tomoka..-Murmuró Ryoma por lo bajo, un leve rubor invadiendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-Solo digo la verdad! n.n-

Desde la cocina llegó el sonido de la risa de la Sra. Osakada, quién miraba a ambos chiquillos sonriendo.

-Por qué no se van sentando eh?, El Ramen va a estar listo en unos minutos..-

-Hai! Kaasan! n.n-Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, Tomoka jaló a Ryoma hacia una clásica mesa japonesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y lo sentó a su lado.

-...Y tu padre, Tomoka?-Preguntó el tenista, después de haberse recuperado de los súbitos movimientos de los que había sido víctima su cuerpo.

La pelicastaña simplemente sonrió, algo apenada.

-Está en el trabajo, Ryoma-san,... n.nU me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras, seguramente se hubiesen llevado bien, él también es un fanático del Tenis! n.n-

-A si? Cuál es su jugador favorito?-Preguntó Ryoma, al que como Tomoka se había imaginado, le había interesado el tema.

-Cristian Dork, él es un jugador de los Estados Unidos, aunque no estoy segura de para quién juega exactamente... n.nU-

-Ah si, yo sé quién es... Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo porque un día fue a retar a mi papá...-

Tomoka parpadeó con sorpresa.

-De verdad?! Y que paso?!-

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos.

-Mi papá le ganó. –Se volvió a encoger de hombros, -Los servicios de Dork eran muy flojos, y sus saques no tenían la suficiente coordinación..-

-Ohhh..-Fue el único sonido que logró emitir Tomoka, que estaba boquiabierta.

Sin embargo, el muchacho pareció no prestarle mucha atención. –Pero aún así fue un contrincante difícil; al final terminaron 6 juegos contra 5, mi papá ganándole por pocos puntos..-

La pelicastaña simplemente parpadeó. –Ah pero entonces no es tan malo como dices-

Ryoma se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No, no es tan malo, pero mi papá no estaba jugando en serio, por eso es que te lo digo...-

-Ahh ya veo...- "_Heh, espera a que mi papá se entere... a ver si deja de idolatrarlo tanto.. jejeje"_

Ryoma alzó una ceja inquisitiva ante la sonrisa malvada que tenía la chica, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar nada, por algún extraño motivo, sus labios también curvándose en una delgada sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero sus brazos seguían entrelazados.

La mujer de cobrizos cabellos sonrió al notarlo.

"_Al parecer Ka-chan no está tan perdida después de todo..."_

-Ya el Ramen esta listo! n.n-

Ambos adolescentes levantaron la mirada, para encontrarse con que una bandeja estaba siendo colocada en la mesa por la sonriente mujer, mientras que esta tomaba asiento frente a los dos chicos.

-Bueno, y que están esperando?, sírvanse! O se va a enfriar! nn-

-Hai, kaasan! n­n- Exclamó Tomoka alegremente, finalmente dejando ir al brazo de Ryoma, y comenzando a servirse un plato del humeante Ramen.

El muchacho, por su parte, se limitó a imitar las acciones de la pelicastaña, sirviéndose él también un plato con una ración considerable.

-..._Y_? Qué tal esta? Te gusto? –

Ryoma abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Tomoka lo miraba expectante, una nota de impaciencia y nerviosismo tanto en su voz como en su expresión.

El chico se rió internamente, volviendo a adoptar su expresión estoica y tomando otro bocado del ramen.

-Calma, Tomoka, no me dejas comer con tranquilidad...- Lentamente, Ryoma abrió sus dorados ojos, y los dirigió hacia la chica, junto con una de esas sonrisas que solo Ryoma Echizen sabe dar; Tomoka, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas propias, grandes y repletas de alegría, comprendiendo el significado de la sonrisa de Ryoma aún antes de que el chico lo expresara con palabras.

-Si. Esta muy bueno, Sra. Osakada-Fue la simple respuesta del tenista, quién dejó de mirar a Tomoka y se centró en su madre, quién le sonrió.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Ryoma-kun, puedes venir a comerlo cuando quieras nn-

-Heh, Gracias, creo que lo haré...-

Tomoka dirigió la atención a su propio plato, sonriendo alegremente. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien; su mamá se estaba comportando, su papá quién era el que solía usar los apodos embarazosos estaba trabajando, y los gemelos, quiénes siempre destrozaban todo a su paso, estaban durmiendo.

Y, lo mejor de todo, era que Ryoma estaba disfrutando la comida! n.n E incluso había dicho que consideraría el ir a su casa nuevamente!

"_Heh, Sin duda alguna nada podría ser mejor... Excepto talvez el cumplir las expectativas del papá de Ryoma y convertirme en su nuera, pero esa es otra historia... n.nU"_

-Entonces, Ryoma, como están todos en tu casa?-Preguntó la sonriente mamá de Tomoka.

-Ummm.. están bien, como siempre, las cosas no cambian mucho por allá..-

-jejeje, Ka-chan me contó que tu prima vive con ustedes...?-

-Si, Nanako; Está viviendo con nosotros mientras termina sus estudios..-

-Ah, ya veo, -La señora parecía interesada, -Y que es lo que quiere estudiar?-

Ryoma se detuvo un momento en el proceso de meterse más fideos a la boca, y parpadeó un par de veces. –Ehh.. la verdad es que no estoy seguro..., tiene un nombre muy complicado, y como me pareció muy difícil, no quise preguntarle más..-

La mujer lo miró unos instantes, antes de echarse a reír alegremente, sujetándose su estómago mientras que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ryoma, por su parte, volvió a parpadear con perplejidad.

-Eh? Qué dije?-

Tomoka soltó una risita por lo bajo, -Nada Ryoma-chan, es solo que tu expresión fue muy graciosa... nnU-

El pelinegro volvió a parpadear. –Lo fue..?-

-Si..! n.n-

Ryoma observó a la sonriente Tomoka unos segundos más, antes de mirar a su madre, quién seguía riendo alegremente, para luego volver a fijar sus dorados ojos en Tomoka.

-Heh, Ya veo a quién saliste, Tomoka-

-Ehhh, si, todos me lo dicen.. n.nU-fue lo único que pudo responder la chica, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Heh, y tienen razón...-Añadió Ryoma sonriendo levemente, volviendo a concentrar su atención en comerse lo que restaba en su plato.

Después de unos instantes, la mamá de Tomoka finalmente dejó de reír, y se pasó un par de finos dedos por los ojos, para secarse la lagrimas. –Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun, es que una vez que empiezo a reír no puedo parar...-

Ryoma simplemente sonrió divertido, -Heh, no se preocupe, ya me costumbre...- Su mirada se dirigió a la pelicastaña, -...Después de todo, estudió con Tomoka-

La mujer soltó una risita por lo bajo ante el comentario, mientras que Tomoka se sonrojaba levemente y comenzaba a rascarse la nuca.

-Y como es que se conocieron ustedes dos?-Preguntó la ojiverde sonriendo, y apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos, haciendo su plato vació a un lado, y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa de madera.

-Ehhh Bueno, kaasan, yo conocí a Ryoma cuando él llegó a Seigaku!-Exclamó Tomoka, una nota de emoción obvia en su voz al recordar como fue que su príncipe Ryoma entró en su vida, príncipe, que, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a mirarla de reojo, notando la emoción en su voz con cierta sorpresa, -Sakuno, quién ya lo había conocido... ehh en un autobús o algo así...-

-...Sigo sin recordar que ella haya estado allí-Murmuró Ryoma por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño levemente y haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por recordar; Tomoka, por su parte, simplemente sonrió nerviosamente, volviendo a voltear hacia su madre.

-Si.. Ryoma no tiene muy buena memoria n.nU, pero bueno! El punto es que vi a Ryoma jugar contra alguien… Ehh.. no me recuerdo exactamente quién..-

-Momoshiro-

-Ahh si! Momo! Wow, Ryoma, al parecer no tienes tan mala memoria después de todo.. 0.0-exclamó Tomoka.

Ryoma simplemente cruzó los brazos, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Jugué contra él, recuerdas?, además, tú eres la que siempre olvida las cosas... ¬¬-

-Ehhh jejeje, n.nU talvez tengas razón...-

-Por supuesto que la tengo, Tomoka-

Una suave risita interrumpió a Tomoka, quién seguía rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo; Ambos adolescentes se voltearon hacia la Sra. Osakasa, quién estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus risas pasaran desapercibidas, eligiendo el taparse la boca con una mano.

Sin embargo, al verse descubierta, y bajo las miradas de dos curiosos pares de ojos, la mujer no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír amablemente, volviendo a apoyar su rostro sobre sus manos.

-Heh, se dieron cuenta de que pelean como si fuesen un par de recién casados, ne?-

La reacción de los dos chicos ante tal comentario era de esperarse.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, y un rubor hizo aparición en ambos rostros; En el caso de Ryoma, siendo tan leve que era prácticamente imperceptible, en el de Tomoka, brillando tanto como una señal de tránsito.

-Ehhh.. Tu crees Kaasan? n.nU-Preguntó la chica, algo avergonzada.

Su madre rió por lo bajo, -Por su puesto que si, Ka-chan; si no los conociera, pensaría que son un par de novios discutiendo sobre nimiedades, n.n- Sus ojos esmeralda notaron la forma en la que ambos sonrojos se intensificaron, y la manera en la que los ojos de Ryoma comenzaban a vaguear levemente por la habitación, como si buscando algo en lo que desviar su atención, y fueron estos hechos, combinados con el comportamiento que el chico, y su propia hija habían mostrado el uno con el otro esa noche, que ella decidió entrometerse un poco más en el asunto... Después de todo, a ninguno de los dos les caería mal una ayudita, y ella ya sabía que Tomoka tenía sentimientos por el chico, además... el muchacho le había agradado, le parecía una buena influencia para su Ka-chan... Así, que con una sonrisa que intentó se viera inocente, añadió como quién no quiere la cosa...- Además... – Los ojos de Ryoma dejaron de vagar en vano por la habitación, y se volvieron a centrar en ella, ante lo que la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se agrandó, -…Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja, no lo creen? nn-

-Ehh... No digas esas cosas Kaasan, n.nU... vas a apenar a Ryoma...- "_Sin mencionarme a mí..."_ Añadió Tomoka mentalmente, mientras que agitaba las manos en un intento de hacer que su madre dejara el tema, y al mismo tiempo intentaba calmarse a sí misma, después de todo, no le hacía falta el mirarse en un espejo para saber que tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

La mujer sin embargo sonrió levemente, volteándose hacia el callado Ryoma, quién aún sonrojado, solo atinaba a parpadear y a abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuese un pescado, -Apenarlo? Pero por qué, Ryoma-kun?, Acaso te da vergüenza el hecho de llegar a ser el novio de mi hija?-

Ryoma, como era de esperarse, se azoró a aún más, apresurándose a responder y moviendo las manos en la misma forma en la que Tomoka lo había hecho segundos antes, -Ehh.. no.. no es eso.. es solo que..-

-Kaasan! ¬¬-

-...Solo que _qué_?, Ryoma-kun?-Continuó la ojiverde sin prestarle atención a su hija, quién ahora además de estar más roja que un tomate, estaba aterrorizada ante la extraña dirección que había tomado la inocente conversación con su madre, -Acaso Ka-chan no te parece bonita..?-

-MAMÁ! -

Ahora, sí se podría decir que Ryoma nunca había estado más avergonzado en su vida. Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión cuando vivía en los Estados Unidos en la que de alguna forma u otra se le olvidó el hecho de que no había más ropa interior limpia en su casa, y que había tenido que ponerse los boxers de las tortugas ninjas que odiaba tanto el usar, y se puso a jugar verdad o reto con los de su salón...

...Ryoma creía que aquella había sido la peor vergüenza de su vida, pero al lado de esta, aquélla se había quedado en pañales..

...Literalmente.

-Ehh.. No.. no es eso Sra... es que.. yo..-

-...No te parece bonita?-Repitió la mujer nuevamente, implacablemente ignorando el obvio hecho de que Ryoma estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Tomoka, por su parte, simplemente soltó un suspiro resignado, una vez que a su mamá se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había manera alguna de sacárselo, y al parecer, lo que esta vez se la había metido a la terca mujer, era el avergonzarla.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba a punto de cavar un hoyo en el suelo de la habitación, y de esconderse en él, Tomoka no pudo evitar el reconocer, que la dolorosamente rápida forma en la que su corazón estaba latiendo, no era simplemente por la pena que estaba sintiendo...

Este, bien podría ser, el momento clave en su corta vida de adolescente.

De la respuesta que diera Ryoma, dependían muchas cosas...

Así, que apretando los puños fuertemente por debajo de la mesa, la chica se obligó a dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro, quién seguía con las manos extendidas en el aire a media queja, y con su boca entre abierta sin emitir sonido coherente alguno.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron eternidades, una simple palabra abandonó los labios de Ryoma, quién bajó la mirada, y enrojeció aún más.

-...Si-

La mayor de los Osakada sonrió divertida, -Si _qué_?, Ryoma-kun..?-

El pelinegro tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y finalmente bajó las manos, poniéndolas sobre su regazo...

La respuesta esta vez, aunque más firme, fue casi un susurro, y de no haber estado a su lado, y tan pendiente de todos y cada uno de los sonidos que hacía, Tomoka no lo hubiese escuchado.

-...Si.. me parece bonita...-

Sin embargo, lo escuchó, y al instante en el que las palabras se asentaron en su consternado cerebro, una gran sonrisa se abrió pasos a sus labios.

-En serio Ryoma?! De verdad piensas que soy bonita..?! n.n- Le preguntó entusiasmada, sin poder contenerse.

-..._Si_-

-Kyaaaa!!! n.n No sabes que feliz me haces, Ryoma! n.n Tu también eres muy guapo!-

Ante el nuevo y emocionado comentario de la chica, Ryoma parpadeó con sorpresa, y levanto la mirada, posándola en la sonriente japonesa, -... Qué?- Preguntó atónito, el sonrojo anteriormente presente en sus mejillas aumentando a niveles inimaginables.

-Que tú eres muy guapo, Ryoma! n.n Y simpático también!-Añadió, con aún más entusiasmo.

Ryoma, por su parte, parpadeó nuevamente, antes de desviar la mirada de los alegres ojos de Tomoka, al notar que su sonrojo estaba aumentando aún más ante el contacto visual, -...Tú también lo eres, Tomoka- murmuró, levemente avergonzado.

La japonesa prácticamente chilló de alegría, pero se contuvo por poco.

-Gracias, Ryoma-chan! n.n Me alegra que pienses eso!-

Completamente ignorada por los dos adolescentes, Kimiko Osakada sonrió para sí misma, observando como su hija prácticamente brillaba de alegría, y como Ryoma mantenía su vista fija en sus manos cerradas sobre sus muslos, pero no pudiendo hacer nada para desvanecer el sonrojo que inevitablemente todavía invadía sus mejillas.

"_Que bueno, Ka-chan, me alegra por ti... y como tu padre siempre dice, el que persevera, alcanza."_

Lamentando el interrumpir la adorable escena, pero sabiéndolo necesario, Kimiko se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos, aún y cuando Ryoma se negaba a levantar la vista de su regazo, -Oi, ya terminaron con el Ramen? n.n-

-Yo sí, Kaasan!, Ryoma, terminaste? O quieres un plato más? n.n-

-Ehh... No.. ya estoy bien..-

-Hai! Entonces si terminamos, kaasan! nn-

-Muy bien, entonces me voy a llevar todo esto a la cocina.. Seguramente tu padre va a querer que le recaliente un poco cuando llegue.. n.n-

-Si, seguramente n.nU-

Con una última sonrisa, la mujer se levantó de la mesa, cargando con ella numerosos platos, y vasos.

-Oi! Kaasan! No quieres que te ayude?-

-Iie, Ka-chan, quédate aquí con Ryoma, después de todo, hay que ser buenos anfitriones, ne? nn-

-Jejeje, Si, kaasan! n.nU-

Ryoma soltó un silencioso suspiro, finalmente cerrando los ojos y relajando el ceño. Su corazón ya estaba latiendo a una velocidad normal otra vez, y sus mejillas no se sentían tan calientes...

-.- Al parecer ya había pasado todo...

"_Menos mal..."_ Pensó Ryoma, sin poder evitar suspirar nuevamente.

No solo le había dicho a Tomoka que le parecía bonita, sino que le había dicho que también la consideraba _muy_ simpática...

Y además, la chica le había dicho que le consideraba guapo..

_Muy_ guapo...

Nuevamente, Ryoma pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían más cálidas.

"_..De verdad piensa que soy.. Guapo?... rrghh Demonios.. no debo pensar en eso.. sea lo que sea ese es su problema, no el mío, además..."_

Súbitamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Tomoka, notando el cambio en la expresión del pelinegro, parpadeó levemente.

-Te pasa algo, Ryoma?-

-Tomoka... que hora es?-

-Ehh...-Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron al reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba puesto, -..Las 10:30, por qué...?- Comenzó a preguntar la chica volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia el chico, quién se levantó rápidamente, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Debo irme-Fue lo único que dijo, mirándola desde arriba.

Tomoka, simplemente parpadeó sin entender.

-Ehh.. por qué?-

-Mañana hay clases, así que tengo que llegar a mi casa a más tardar a las 11... y si quiero hacer eso, tengo que irme ahora... Además,..-Añadió Ryoma, un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, al tiempo que decía, -..No quiero que me hagan hacer _eso_ otra vez..-

-Ehh.. que te hagan hacer qué..?-

-..La otra vez llegué tarde y...-El pelinegro tragó saliva, su cuerpo volviendo a ser recorrido por un escalofrío..-...Me hicieron lavar la ropa interior de papá-

-Y que estás esperando Ryoma?! Más te vale que te apures! -Exclamó Tomoka inmediatamente, en menos de un segundo ya parada, y caminando hacia la puerta, -..No creo que quieras pasar por esa hoorriiiible experiencia nuevamente..- Un escalofrío recorrió su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que Ryoma negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

"_Ughh.. Pobrecito... Y yo que quería que se quedara más tiempo.. Pero no lo puedo hacer pasar por ese sufrimiento nuevamente... _escalofrío _debe ser una tortura.."_

-Oi! A donde van?!-

-Ryoma ya se va, Kaasan!-Gritó Tomoka sin siquiera voltear, alzando una mano por encima de su cabeza para enfatizar lo que acababa de decir.

-De verdad?, Pero si ya les iba a servir el postre... T.T-

-Lo siento Señora, será para otro día...-Se disculpó Ryoma, haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de despedida ante la mujer, quién le sonrió, finalmente habiendo llegado hasta ellos.

-Por supuesto que sí, espero tenerte en mi casa muy a menudo, Ryoma-kun! Pero eso sí...-Dijo, poniendo una expresión severa para luego reemplazarla con una sonrisa, y picándole el ojo, exclamó -No me digas señora, esta bien? Dime Kimiko n.n-

Ryoma simplemente le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Esta bien, Kimiko-san-

-Así está mucho mejor! n.n solo que espero que dentro de poco podamos cambiar ese horrible 'san' por un 'chan', de acuerdo? nn... Ah! Por cierto! Casi se me olvidaba!-Exclamó, dándose un golpe en la frente con una mano, -Espérenme aquí un momento sí?-

-Ehh! Pero mamá! Ryoma se tiene que ir!-

-Lo sé, hija! Ya vengo!-

Tomoka simplemente suspiró, observando a la mujer perderse de vista por el pasillo.

-..Me preguntó que ira a hacer.. -.- -

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, -No lo se..-

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo; Segundos después, Kimiko apareció nuevamente, cargando algo pequeño y negro en sus manos...

...Los ojos de Ryoma se agrandaron al notar que era.

-Ahora, pónganse allí para tomarles una foto, esta bien? n.n-

-Ahh! Me encantan las fotos! n.n Vamos Ryoma!-Exclamó Tomoka entusiasmada, entrelazando el brazo de Ryoma con el suyo, y jalándolo hacia ella; Ryoma, por su parte, casi pierde el equilibrio ante el súbito movimiento de la muchacha.. –Vamos Ryoma! Sonríe!- Añadió, mientras que ella misma daba una gran sonrisa y extendía una mano en el símbolo de amor y paz.

Ryoma simplemente la miró de reojo, -...No me gustan las fotos..-Murmuro por lo bajo.

-Oh, no seas así Ryoma! Aunque sea una nada más! n.n Tengo muchas fotos tuyas, pero no tengo ninguna contigo!-

"_Que tiene muchas fotos mías..? Qué..? Huh... mejor no le pregunto.."_

Pensó Ryoma, negando mentalmente con la cabeza mientras que decidía que lo mejor era ignorar el tema, por su propia salud mental.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se volteó hacia ella, quién seguía sonriendo y posando en la misma posición en la que estaba segundos antes, y mientras miraba la alegre sonrisa repleta de emoción que la chica estaba dando, y la importancia que parecía darle a la foto, Ryoma no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír levemente.

"_...Supongo que una no me va a matar.."_

-Esta bien, tome la foto...-Dijo finalmente el pelinegro, usando un tono de voz que expresaba fastidio, pero que no podía ocultar la sonrisa presente en sus delgados labios.

-Kyya! n.n Gracias Ryoma!-

-Si, si, solo tómala rápido antes de que me arrepienta...-

-Bien! Entonces digan Cheeezz! Esta bien?, Uno, dos y treeesss...!-

-Cheeezzz! n.n-

-...Cheez-

Click!

-Esperen! Una más!-

Click!

-Ahora sí, Listo! nn-

Tomoka se echó a reír, -Que bueno Ryoma-chan! Ahora tenemos una foto juntos! n.n-

-...Si, si Tomoka... no veo qué es lo genial al respecto...-

La chica simplemente rió por lo bajo ante la manera en la que Ryoma evitaba mirarla, seguramente todavía avergonzado por la foto..

"_Que kawaii! n.n"_

-Toma Ryoma...- El chico bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que Kimiko le estaba extendiendo una de las fotos que les había tomado a Tomoka y a él. –Para que tu también tengas un recuerdo nn-

-..Gracias..-Murmuró el chico, metiéndose la foto en el bolsillo, mirándola levemente.

-No es nada! n.n Ahora sí es mejor que te apures, si quieres llegar a tu casa temprano..!-

Ryoma parpadeó con sorpresa. –Es cierto.. casi lo olvido..-

-Jejeje, Te dije que eras olvidadizo, Ryoma! nn-

-..Tu no puedes hablar mucho, Tomoka ¬¬..- Volteándose hacia Kimiko, Ryoma le dio una leve sonrisa, y un asentimiento por parte de su cabeza, -Hasta Luego, y gracias por todo, el Ramen estuvo muy bueno...-

-Es un placer, Ryoma-kun nn, eres todo un caballero, ya veo porque Ka-chan te tiene en tan alta estima n.n -

-Ehh... gracias..-Fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelinegro, quién parpadeó un par de veces.

"Bueno... eso no es ninguna sorpresa, después de todo tiene un club de fans de mi no?"

Y aunque la idea de Tomoka, ode_ cualquiera_, teniendo un club de fans de él, no se le hacía precisamente agradable... Ryoma no pudo evitar el que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa divertida..

-Bueno, Adiós, Ryoma-chan! n.n Muchas Gracias por venir!-

-...No es nada, Tomoka..-

-Jejeje, nos vemos mañana! nn-Y con eso, la chica hizo algo que Ryoma no se esperaba.

...Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin saber muy bien porqué, Ryoma se quedó allí, parado, con los ojos bien abiertos, y sus mejillas lentamente tornándose en un tono carmesí, mientras que Tomoka despistada como siempre, no notaba nada de eso, y abría la puerta, y Kimiko maldecía internamente el hecho de que no había fotografiado el momento.

-Ehh.. s-si..- Tartamudeó Ryoma, mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que su mano se elevara y tocara el punto en el que los labios de Tomoka habían hecho contacto con su mejilla, después de todo, se vería como un imbécil si lo hacía.

-Ah y con respecto al postre, Ryoma-kun, lo voy a guardar para que Ka-chan te lleve un trozo mañana esta bien? Así podrás probarlo nn-

-...Gracias..-

Kimiko asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole alegremente, y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a su hija, quién también le sonreía, parada a su lado.

-Adiós Ryoma-chan! Que duermas bien! n.n-

-...Igual..-

-Adiós..! n.n-

Y la última imagen que el todavía confundido cerebro de Ryoma almacenó, antes de perderlas de vista, fue la de las dos Osakada, y en especialmente la de Tomoka, sonriéndole alegremente y agitando una mano en señal de despedida.

- - -

Una chica de cabellos castaños anaranjadizos soltó un suspiro con aire soñador, mientras que su mirada seguía la espalda de un muchacho de cabellos negros que se estaba perdiendo de vista por la calle.

-Y ese suspiro, Ka-chan?-

Tomoka simplemente sonrió. –Nada, kaasan! Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo..-

-Bueno, entonces mejor te vas a acostar de una vez ne?, recuerda que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano..-

-Hai! nn-

Los dorados ojos de Kimiko estudiaron a la sonriente japonesa por unos instantes, antes de añadir, sonriendo ella también, -Aunque lo que tu menos pareces es cansada... no será que te quieres acostar temprano para soñar con tu '_Príncipe_ Ryoma'?-

Tomoka se detuvo en su labor de dirigirse a su habitación, y se volteó hasta su madre, sonrojada, -Kaasan!-

Kimiko rió por lo bajo. –No te apenes, Ka-chan, y no pierdas más tiempo, anda a dormir...-

-..Neee.. tú fuiste quién empezó.. ¬¬- Soltando un suspiro, Tomoka volvió a comenzar a subir las escaleras, solo para detenerse nuevamente, -..Oi.. kaasan?-

-Si, Tomoka?-

-...Verdad que Ryoma es genial?! n.n-

Kimiko solo pudo reír ante el animo renovado de la muchacha, mientras que asentía levemente con la cabeza, -Si, si, lo es.. Debo admitir que esta vez tuviste buen gusto, Ka-chan, Ryoma sería un excelente nuero nn-

-Verdad que sí?! nn-

-Aa, aa, ahora anda a dormir esta bien? No quiero que mañana amanezcas con ojeras, recuerda que Ryoma-kun ya piensa que eres bonita, y no creo que quieras cambiar eso ne?-

-No! Por su puesto que no! n.n Ya me voy a dormir, Kaasan! nn- La alegre japonesa se perdió de vista, para luego volver a aparecer instantes después, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, y abrazando a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. -..Eres la mejor Kaasan..!-

Kimiko solo le sonrió, -No, Ka-chan, _tú_ lo eres... Ahora anda, que tengas dulces sueños!-

-Hai! nn- Y con una última sonrisa, Tomoka esta vez _si_ se fue para su habitación, su mente estando muy ocupada reviviendo la noche que acababa de pasar, como para preocuparse en cosas tan triviales como desvestirse.

Ohhh si.. sin duda alguna Tomoka Osakada iba a tener dulces sueños esta noche..

- - - -

Mientras tanto, el chico de azabaches cabellos que Tomoka había estado observando antes, seguía en camino a su casa, aunque la verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención al camino por el que iba.

"_Qué rápido paso el tiempo..."_

Si, era cierto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora en la casa de la chica, cuando ya había tenido que irse..

"_..Supongo que siempre es así cuando uno se divierte.., el tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuando juego Tenis, o cuando estoy con Momoshiro..."_

Pero, había _algo_ que diferenciaba este tipo de diversión, de la diversión que obtenía jugando Tenis o peleando con el terco muchacho...

Y, una de esas diferencias podía ser, el hecho de que ninguna de esas dos cosas le hacía sonrojarse, o le ponía nervioso...

El Tenis, aunque era un deporte, y había posibilidades de ganar y perder, no le daba tanto nerviosismo... Tenía confianza en sus habilidades, y también sabía que a la mayoría les faltaba mucho, así que no importaba...

Y Momoshiro.. era, bueno, _Momoshiro_; que diablos le haría nervioso al estar con él?

En cambio.. con Tomoka..

Ryoma soltó un suspiro, mientras que agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado fervientemente.

"_..No debo seguir pensando en eso.. seguro solo es que Tomoka es una chica, y no estoy acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo con una chica además de Nanako, mi madre y la profesora Sumire... Si, seguro es solo eso."_

Pero, la nueva seguridad recién adquirida por el muchacho, se perdió en cuanto otro pensamiento se abrió paso a su mente...

"_...Pero cuanto estoy con Sakuno no me pongo nervioso.."_

**_Y, sobre todo, no había ningún motivo, razón, o circunstancia por la que tener extraños animales revoloteando por todo su estómago; después de todo, era solo Tomoka, cierto? _**

Y Ryoma, acababa de notar, que talvez, era justamente _allí_ donde estaba el problema...

_...Era_ _Tomoka_.

-Arrgh!! Esto es frustrante...! - Exclamó Ryoma en voz alta, agitándose el ya desordenado cabello con ambas manos a causa de la frustración.

De repente, algo se salió del bolsillo de su pantalón, y Ryoma abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que había sido nada más y nada menos que la fotografía que Kimiko les había tomado a él y a Tomoka minutos antes.

El chico la observó por unos instantes, antes de agacharse a recogerla, sus ojos quedándose adheridos a la imagen aún después de haberse incorporado...

En ella, salía una sonriente Tomoka, haciendo el signo de amor y paz con una mano, mientras que tenía el otro brazo entrelazado con uno de los brazos de Ryoma, quién tenía una leve y prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que sus mejillas...

...Los dorados ojos de Ryoma se abrieron con sorpresa.

...Mientras que sus mejillas estaban adornadas con una tinta rojiza.

"..._Me sonroje"_

Fue el único pensamiento coherente que atravesó el consternado cerebro del chico.

"_Por qué me sonroje?... Es solo una tonta foto.. Tomoka no esta sonrojada, por qué yo sí..?"_

"_...Por qué?.. Acaso será porque...?"_

-Oi! Ryoma! Que haces allí parado a esta hora? Entra de una vez!-

La inesperada voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Ryoma levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que Nanjirou lo estaba viendo desde la puerta, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer, de alguna forma u otra, había llegado a su casa.

-Si, ya voy...-

Dijo Ryoma a su vez, su rostro no mostrando ni pizca de la confusión que el muchacho estaba sintiendo momentos antes; Y mientras se guardaba la foto nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un simple pensamiento cruzo su mente...

"_Talvez, el 'despistamiento' de Tomoka es contagioso..."_

...Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- - -

* * *

**Fin Capítulo 7.**

**Heh, qué tal eh? Valió la pena la espera? n.n Que les pareció la estadía de Ryoma en casa de Tomoka?.. Si, ya se que fue algo corta, pero que esperaban ¬¬ tampoco le podía dedicar más de 1 capitulo xD Lo de la foto fue algo que se me ocurrió al último momento, y decidí añadirlo xDD al igual que la broma de Ryoma y los boxers de las tortugas ninja xDDDDD **

**Como también se pudieron haber dado cuenta, ya Ryoma FINALMENTE esta comenzando a abrir los ojos n.n ya era hora eh? Ya me estaba cansando de hacer a ese muchacho taaaan despistado xDD**

**El próximo Capítulo se va a llamar: _Algo más allá del Tenis_ , y como últimamente me estoy tardando tanto en subirlos, he decidido que voy a usar una técnica diferente.. En vez de esperar a tener tiempo disponible, simplemente voy a poner un número de Reviews y me voy a forzar a mí misma a publicarlo cuando llegue a ese número, que les parece? n.n**

**A ver… por los momentos tengo 24 (muchas gracias a todos por ellos! n.n), y a ver.. voy a publicar el próximo cuando tenga.. mmmm.. 30? Así esta bien:/ creo que con eso les doy tiempo a ustedes para que lean el cap. Y me doy tiempo a mi para poder arreglarle los detalles al otro xDD**

**Bueno, esperemos que este nuevo método funcione! n.n aunque bueeh.. ya eso depende de ustedes xDD**

**Nos vemos en los 30! n.n Ja ne!**


	8. VIII Algo más allá del Tenis

**Hola a todos! Perdon por tardarme tanto! TT se que ya tengo los 30 reviews y q incluso tengo 1 mas xD Pero es q no habia conseguido tiempo para subirlo... :( perdonenme**

**Pero tengo buenas noticias! Y es q ahora tengo internet en mi casa! Asi que ahora si voy a poder subir el capitulo puntualmente xD**

**No esperaba conseguir los 30 Reviews tan rapido... 0.0 muchas gracias! De verdad n.n**

**Ahora, como despues de este solo tengo 1 o 2 capitulos escritos, para publicar el proximo pedire un numero un poco mas alto de modo de que me de tiempo... espero que no les moleste.**

**El proximo numero es 40, 0.o veamos cuanto nos toma xD **

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo! No se olviden de dejarme su opinion! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8.**

_**Algo más allá del Tenis?**_

* * *

_PAF!_

La monotonía del salón de Séptimo año fue interrumpida, por el distintivo sonido de la cabeza de uno de los alumnos de dicha sección, cayendo contra el pupitre de madera, indudablemente dormido, el golpe no siendo capaz de despertarlo.

Las miradas de los alumnos restantes se dirigieron hacia el profesor que estaba frente a la pizarra, quién siguió hablando sin reparar en el hecho de que uno de sus alumnos dormía sonoramente sobre su pupitre, y los muchachos no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación, mientras que algunos le dirigían miradas envidiosas al pelirrojo, deseando poder ellos también echarse una siesta.

Ryoma, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a volver a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, tratando de aislarse de la tortura que estaban sufriendo sus oídos al escuchar al indetenible profesor divagar y divagar por ya más de una hora.

"_Que aburrimiento..." _Pensó el pobre muchacho, soltando un sonoro bostezo. "_Como quisiera estar practicando en estos momentos..."_

Pero, por razones de la vida, Sumire Ryuzaki había decidido darles ese día libre a todos los titulares, diciendo algo como que quería entrenar a fondo a los principiantes, y de que tenían que guardar las energías para el próximo torneo..

"_Valla forma de guardar las energías, morirse del aburrimiento..."_ Ryoma no pudo evitar soltar un leve bufido, frunciendo el ceño; Sus ojos dorados se despegaron de la ventana, y se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario, hacia el ventanal que daba a la otra sección, posándose sobre el perfil de una chica de cabellos castaños anaranjadizos, quién escribía distraídamente en su cuaderno, con el rostro apoyado sobre una de sus manos.

"_Me pregunto si ella también estará aburrida... Heh, aunque por la expresión que tiene, parece que sí..."_ La mente de Ryoma, sin poderlo evitar, se dirigió nuevamente a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hacia un poco más de una semana, el día que fue a cenar a casa de Tomoka..., después de allí, no había vuelto a pasar nada extraño, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, algo de lo que el muchacho se alegraba internamente, después de todo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de andarse sonrojando cada vez que la chica siquiera lo rozase... Nop, no le agradaba, y tampoco le parecía normal.

Aunque en los últimos días, había estado evitando el preguntarse por qué rayos no era normal precisamente...

...Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Así, que Ryoma siendo el inteligente muchacho que era, había decidido dejar de cuestionarse cosas sin sentido, y se había concentrado única y exclusivamente en el Tenis, metiéndose de cabeza en las prácticas del equipo de Seigaku, y practicando con su padre en su casa, cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cosa que era prácticamente todos los días.

Soltando un inaudible suspiro, Ryoma, inconscientemente, volvió a concentrarse en las acciones de la muchacha, quién no había cambiado su expresión, pero que acababa de cruzar los brazos sobre el pupitre y de dejar caer su cabeza sobre ellos, soltando un leve bufido de exasperación.

Ryoma no pudo evitar el sonreír divertido, "_Me pregunto en que estará pensando..."_

De repente, un pequeño papel doblado en varias partes calló sobre lo que quedaba libre del pupitre de Tomoka, y la muchacha con lentitud, levantó la cabeza, y después de echarle una ojeada al profesor para asegurarse que seguía concentrado en hablar cosas sin sentido, desdobló el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.

Lo que sea que haya sido, supuso Ryoma, debió de haber sido algo bueno, porque la expresión de cansancio de la muchacha fue instantáneamente reemplazada por una gran sonrisa, mientras que comenzaba a escribir en el papel rápidamente, y se lo pasaba a una chica que tenía a la izquierda.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño levemente, "_Por qué las chicas siempre hacen eso..?"_

En ese preciso instante, un papel exactamente igual calló sobre su propio pupitre, y Ryoma, parpadeando con sorpresa, volteó para encontrarse con que el que le había enviado el papel era nada más y nada menos que Horio.

"_-.-U Al parecer no son solo ellas..."_

Soltando un suspiro, y volviendo su atención al doblado papel, Ryoma comenzó a abrirlo y se dispuso a leerlo, una nota de fastidio presente en su expresión, pero esta se transformó en leve sorpresa, para luego convertirse en confusión, en cuanto leyó las simples palabras que estaban escritas en el...

"_**Por qué estás viendo a Tomoka**?**"**_

Su confundida mirada se dirigió una vez más hacia Horio, quién tenía ambas cejas levantadas y se encogió de hombros, señalando discretamente con un dedo a la pelicastaña, con lo que Ryoma volvió a redirigir el objetivo de sus dorados ojos, quién ahora estaba recibiendo nuevamente otro papel más, por parte de la misma chica.

Y, en ese instante, su mente le hizo una simple pregunta:

"_Por qué... Por qué la estoy viendo..?_"

Y al verse incapaz de responder la pregunta hecha por su subconsciente, Ryoma frunció el ceño con ligera molestia, y cerró los ojos, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo a la papelera, deliberadamente ignorando la mirada de confusión que le estaban dirigiendo Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro.

* * *

El timbre finalmente había sonado, cayéndoles como un milagro del cielo a todos los que estaban viendo clases con los profesores más molestos, entre esos, a los de 7mo.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que el timbre había hecho su milagrosa aparición, y ya Ryoma estaba saliendo del instituto, y dirigiéndose a las canchas.

Después de todo, no había nada mejor que practicar Tenis para despejar la mente.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que la mirada de Ryoma notara a cierto chico alto y de cortos cabellos negros, quién estaba apoyado en la reja de la cancha, y hablando animadamente con alguien a quién Ryoma no podía ver, debido a la posición que el muchacho había adoptado.

Los labios de Ryoma se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida, mientras que apresuraba el paso y se acercaba a su amigo.

-Oye Momo, no quieres practicar un rato?-

-Eh?- El alto muchacho se dio la vuelta, finalmente dejándole ver a Ryoma con quién era que estaba hablando.

"_Ahh... pero si es una chica.."_

-Ah, Ryoma! Eres tú!, No te había visto en todo el día! n.n- Exclamó Momoshiro alegremente, una vez que vio quién había sido exactamente el que lo había interrumpido.

-Estaba en clases, Momoshiro ¬¬ Como se suponía que me ibas a ver?-

-Ahh.. jejeje n.nU Supongo que es verdad...- El pelinegro se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo por unos instantes, mirando levemente a la chica rubia que estaba detrás de él, antes de volver su mirada hacia Ryoma, quién simplemente soltó un leve bufido.

-Feh, Vas a practicar o no?-

-Ehh.. No, ahorita no puedo Ryoma, talvez después nn-Se excusó el muchacho, todavía rascándose la nuca, mientras que Ryoma aumentaba su bufido.

-Pero si no estás haciendo nada! ¬¬-

-Por supuesto que estoy haciendo algo! ¬¬ Estoy hablando con la linda Kane aquí presente..! n.n- Al instante, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras que señalaba con ambas manos a la muchacha que estaba a su espalda. –Eh, no los había presentado a ustedes dos, verdad?- Añadió, rascándose la nuca levemente.

Ryoma simplemente suspiró con fastidio.

-No es necesario...-

-Pero que dices! Por su puesto que lo es! n.n, Kana, este es Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma, esta es Akane Kirisawa n.n-

-Hola Ryoma, gusto en conocerte nn-Dijo la rubia, sonriéndole amablemente y haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Hn, Igual- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Ryoma, quién se volvió a voltear hacia Momoshiro, -Y a eso llamas hacer algo? ¬¬-

-Ryoma! ¬¬... Ehh..n.nU no le prestes atención, Kane, Ryoma esta un poco retrasado para su edad...- Añadió, volteándose hacia la muchacha y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Oye! Yo no estoy retrasado...! ¬¬-Comenzó Ryoma, pero Momoshiro lo interrumpió agarrándolo por un brazo y jalándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos de allí, volteando para atrás y diciendo: Dame un momento, Kana! n.n-, por sobre su hombro, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la chica rubia quién se dio la vuelta y se puso a ver las prácticas de los principiantes.

Una vez lejos del rango auditivo de la muchacha, Momo se volteó hacia Ryoma agarrándolo por los hombros e inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo.

-Que crees que haces Ryoma?! ¬¬-

-Eh? Yo no estoy haciendo nada.. O.o –

-Como que no?! Casi arruinas todo! Y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir una cita..! TT-

-Eh?, Creí que quién te gustaba era esa chica Ann...-El efecto fue inmediato, Momoshiro soltó los hombros de Ryoma y cruzó los brazos, irguiéndose nuevamente, mientras que el chiquillo lo miraba parpadeando levemente.

-Si, así es, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda salir con alguien más, por lo menos hasta que consiga una cita con ella..-

-Ahh.. ya veo...-Musitó Ryoma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ves? Tiene sentido, además, tengo tiempo que no la ve..-

-...Momo! Ya terminaste?!-

-Ehh! SI! YA VOY KANA!- Sonriendo nuevamente, Momoshiro se volvió a voltear hacia Ryoma, -Bueno te dejo Ryoma, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... n.n-

-...Pero, y el Tenis..?-

-Bah! Hay otras cosas además del Tenis, Ryoma, no todo gira alrededor de el!- Gritó Momoshiro por sobre su hombro, mientras que alzaba una mano en señal de despedida y se alejaba en la dirección en la que la rubia Akane estaba esperándolo.

Ryoma, por su parte, solo pudo parpadear con sorpresa.

"_Que hay otras cosas además del Tenis..?... Que quiso decir con eso..?"_

De repente, una idea hizo presencia en su cerebro, y sus dorados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa..

"_Acaso se refiere a...?"_

-Arrgh... ese Momoshiro... ¬¬ No sirve para nada...- Murmuró por lo bajo, mientras que su ceja izquierda comenzaba a contorsionarse peligrosamente.

En esos momentos lo que necesitaba, era despejar su mente, no nublarla con aún más cosas en las que pensar...

"_Necesito Practicar."_

Y con ese objetivo en mente, Ryoma se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a las canchas; Si no tenía a nadie con quién practicar, entonces lo haría solo.

* * *

Sakuno no había esperado encontrárselo por allí, ella simplemente había salido del baño que quedaba en el exterior del edificio, y había oído el distintivo ruido que hacía una pelota al ser golpeada contra una raqueta, y picada por la curiosidad, había ido a ver quién estaba practicando Tenis en esa parte del instituto.

Por supuesto, que se había llevado una sorpresa cuando al doblar la esquina se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos que con Ryoma, practicando contra una pared, y tampoco esta de más el añadir que la sorpresa no había sido para nada desagradable, al contrario, lo que Sakuno más quería en esos momentos era pasar un poco de tiempo con el muchacho, ya que hacía ya una cantidad considerable de tiempo desde la última vez que había podido hablar con él como solía hacerlo...

...Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, debía aceptar que la repentina cercanía que el muchacho estaba experimentando no con ella, pero con su mejor amiga, no la hacía muy feliz que digamos..

-Hola, Ryoma-kun nn-Las amables palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa, mientras que Sakuno se acercaba al pelinegro, quién la volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hola-

Pero Sakuno no se decepcionó, y si lo hizo, no lo demostró, después de todo, no podía esperarse mucho de Ryoma, tomando en cuenta lo inexpresivo que era cuando quería serlo..

Así, que con la sonrisa aún en su lugar, la muchacha de cabellos vinotinto continuó, decidida a entablar conversación.

-Y dime Ryoma, por qué estás practicando solo?, no tienes a nadie con quién practicar?-

-No- Ryoma le dio a otra pelota, -Momoshiro está ocupado con una chica...-

-Ahh ya veo..-Musitó Sakuno, parpadeando levemente.

-No sé por qué le da tanta importancia a eso..- Otra pelota, -No le veo lo interesante..-

Sakuno simplemente se encogió de hombros, -No lo sé, Ryoma, supongo que querrá tener una novia...-

Ryoma pareció considerarlo por unos momentos, en los que se dedico a continuar golpeando la pelota contra la pared, pero Sakuno podía ver claramente que su mente estaba en otra parte; Suspirando, y preguntándose exactamente en donde podría estar, la muchacha se recostó contra la pared, teniendo mucho cuidado de elegir un sitio fuera de la trayectoria de la pelota.

Sin embargo, el siguiente comentario de Ryoma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Sakuno... tú has tenido novio?-

Sakuno casi se resbala de la pared por la sorpresa, y tuvo que tambalearse unos instantes antes de recuperar el equilibrio, -...Qué?!- Le preguntó a Ryoma con voz temblorosa, mientras que el chico seguía jugando como si nada, al parecer no notando el shock presente en la expresión de la chica.

-Qué si has tenido novio...-

La chica solo pudo tragar saliva, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, y sus mejillas eran invadidas por un hondo carmesí. –Ehh.. bueno.. yo..-

-...Cómo es?..Es agradable?-

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras que una alarma se disparaba en su mente, y una voz le repetía: _Que hago?! Que hago?! Que le digo..?!_

Y, unos segundos después, sin saber que hacer, e invadida por el pánico, Sakuno hizo lo único que tenía sentido en esos momentos..

...Se echó a correr.

Ryoma, al no recibir respuesta alguna, volteó hacia el lugar en el que Sakuno estaba parada segundos antes, encontrándose con que la muchacha se podía ver corriendo en la distancia...

-Eh? Que le pasa?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ryoma, parpadeando con sorpresa, para luego encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención a su práctica. –...Chicas-

* * *

Unas horas después, Ryoma había olvidado todo sobre el extraño comportamiento que Sakuno había tenido antes, y ahora caminaba distraídamente hacia su casa, con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras que con la otra sostenía el tirante del estuche de su raqueta, que utilizaba como bolso.

El practicar un poco de Tenis, aún y cuando lo haya tenido que hacer solo, le había ayudado a despejar su mente, y ahora, Ryoma podía decir, con seguridad, que no tenía preocupación alguna...

-Adiós, Ryoma-chan! nn-

El aludido abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con que Tomoka acababa de pasar corriendo a su lado, y que lo miraba sonriéndole y agitando una mano en señal de despedida.

Antes de que siquiera su mente siquiera pudiese salir de su sorpresa, los labios de Ryoma se abrieron.

-A donde vas?-

-AL CENTRO COMERCIAL CON LAS CHICAS! n.n-Gritó Tomoka, aún corriendo, y aún agitando la mano. –NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS, RYOMA!- Fue lo último que dijo la pelicastaña, antes de perderse de vista al doblar por una esquina.

Ryoma simplemente se quedó allí, parpadeando unos instantes, una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

"_...Así que eso fue lo que le dijeron.."_ Pensó el muchacho, recordando el papel que Tomoka había recibido esa mañana.

...Y al recordar _ese_ papel, recordó el otro.

-...Demonios-Murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a emprender el camino hacia su casa; Tanto que se había esforzado en olvidar todas las confusiones que tenía, y ella había venido a recordárselas todas...

-.-

"_Supongo que tendré que comenzar a conseguir respuestas..."_

Ryoma suspiró mentalmente, sabiendo lo que eso significaba...

...Pedirle ayuda a la única persona a la que no quería hacerlo.

* * *

-Ya llegué!-

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma-chan nn-Exclamó Nanako, asomándose desde la sala.

-Donde está papá?-Fue la simple pregunta que hizo Ryoma, caminando hasta ella.

-Oh acaba de regresar del templo, al parecer Karupin se comió su comida..-La muchacha soltó una risita por lo bajo, -..Esta en la cocina, buscando algo que comer..-

-Heh, Gracias..-Y con eso, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina, donde en efecto, estaba Nanjirou, rebuscando en la nevera y murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-Maldito gato... espera a que le ponga las manos encima..-

Ryoma no pudo evitar el reírse por lo bajo, ante lo que el hombre finalmente notó su presencia, y sacó la cabeza de la nevera, volteando hacia él.

-Ah, eres tú... Si eras Nanako de nuevo te juro que se las iba a tener que ver conmigo..- Volvió a meter la cabeza en la nevera, -..Ha estado todo el día burlándose de mí.. Y todo por culpa de ese endemoniado gato..-

-Heh, te lo tienes bien merecido, lo único que haces es comer..-

-..Hn... ¬¬ Cállate Ryoma..-

El muchacho ignoró el comentario, y se recostó de la pared, cruzando los brazos, mientras esperaba a que Nanjirou dejara de hurgar en la nevera, y comenzara a prestarle atención.

-Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo finalmente el hombre, soltando todo lo que había agarrado en la mesa, y comenzando a hacerse un sándwich.

-...Tengo algo que quisiera preguntarte..-Dijo Ryoma, algo dudoso.

-De que se trata?, De Tenis otra vez?-

-...No.. se trata de otra cosa..-

-Ah ya era hora.. -.- por un instante creí que era otra vez sobre eso..-

- ¬¬ Ya te dije que no lo es..-

-n.n Y de que se trata?-Preguntó Nanjirou, sonriendo alegremente.

Ryoma simplemente observó a su padre por unos instantes, antes de soltar un suspiro y descruzar los brazos.

-...Como es..-

-...Si?-

-...Como es.. el tener una novia?..-Logró articular Ryoma finalmente, agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que el hombre estaba de espaldas, porque si no, sería capaz de ver el sonrojo que había invadido sus mejillas.

Nanjirou se echó a reír de buena gana. –Ahh veo que al fin te comienzan a interesar las verdaderas cosas importantes de la vida, Ryoma!-

Ryoma soltó un bufido, despegándose de la pared y caminando hacia la puerta. -...Sabia que no debía preguntarte nada..-

-No, No! Espera Ryoma!- Soltando un suspiro, el muchacho se detuvo, volteando levemente.

-...Que quieres..? ¬¬-

Nanjirou simplemente lo miró por unos instantes, antes de volver su atención a su sándwich, -...Si quieres que te responda..-Dijo, mientras que terminaba su sándwich, y comenzaba a caminar hacia Ryoma, deteniéndose justo frente a él y dándole una sonrisa, -...Tienes que traer a Tomoka a cenar nuevamente..-Y con eso, Nanjirou abandonó la habitación, dejando a Ryoma parado allí con los ojos bien abiertos.

-...Qué tengo que..?-Musitó, aún perplejo, antes de cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, murmurando lo único que uno puede murmurar en una situación así..

-...Demonios-

En vez de ayudarle, solo le estaba complicando más las cosas.

...Con amigos y padres así, el pobre Echizen no necesita enemigos.

* * *

- - -

**Fin Capitulo 8**

**Que tal? Ya era hora de que Ryoma comenzara a hacer algun progreso, huh? xD**


	9. IX Celos y Malos Entendidos

Ok! Lo prometido es deuda:D hoy llego el Review numero 40, asi q hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo xD

En este va a haber una aparicion especial - ya ustedes veran de quien sera xD

También decidi desarrollar un poco mas los sentimientos de nuestra Osakada, a los cuales no les habia dado la suficiente luz desde hace ya varios capitulos xD pero es q Ryoma con lo lento q es necesita el doble de atencion ¬¬U

Gracias a todos por sus reviews: por favor no vallan a dejar de decirme su opinion en este cap tmb xD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9.**

_Celos y Malos entendidos._

* * *

-Ya llegué!-

-Bienvenido, Ryoma-chan, la comida ya cas-Oh! Tomoka-chan! n.n-

-Hola, Nanako-san! n.n-

La peliazul sonrió amablemente, -Dime Nanako-chan, Tomo-chan nn-

-Hai! n.n-

-..Y dime, vienes de nuevo a almorzar? nn-

-..Ehm.. no exactamente.. n.nU-

-Venimos a hacer un trabajo de Inglés, juntaron las secciones y quedamos juntos-Explico tranquilamente Ryoma, mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Así es! n.n-

-Que suerte! n.n-Dijo Nanako, sonriéndole alegremente a Tomoka, quién rió un poco, antes de comenzar a seguir a Ryoma, quién ya se había perdido de vista. –Bueno, les va a tocar esperar un poco, Rinko-san no pudo hacer las compras ayer, y mi tío apenas acaba de traer los ingredientes...-

-..No te preocupes, ya comimos-

-Ah si?-Inquirió la chica, parpadeando levemente, mientras que veía como Ryoma comenzaba a sacar libros de su bolso.

Tomoka, por su parte, se volteo hacia ella y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Sep! Nos paramos en la hamburguesería de camino para acá, Nanako-chan! n.n-

-Ahh ya veo... Entonces el almuerzo puede esperar un poco más, así los dejo trabajar con tranquilidad..-Ofreció Nanako, sonriendo amablemente.

-...Hn-

-No es nada, Ryoma! n.n, Si necesitan algo, voy a estar en el patio esta bien?-

-Si...-

Con una última mirada al estoico chico, y una sonrisa, Nanako abandonó la habitación, teniendo en mente el utilizar el inesperado rato libre para ponerse al día en la lectura de ese libro que tanto le había interesado...

Los castaños ojos de Tomoka observaron a la joven japonesa hasta que se perdió de vista, para después ponerse a abrir su bolso, sacando los cuadernos y libros de inglés que poseía, tal y como Ryoma había hecho.

El chico, por su parte, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado, su vista paseándose por las hojas de los libros que había sacado, mientras que su mano jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz.

-...Las preguntas están muy fáciles, no creo que nos tardemos más de media hora respondiéndolas..-Comentó tranquilamente Echizen, cerrando uno de los libros, y poniendo su clásica expresión de que el reto no representaba ninguna dificultad para él.

Tomoka simplemente parpadeó sorprendida, -En serio Ryoma-san? Si a mí me pareció que estaban difíciles! T.T-

-Heh, recuerda que yo viví en los Estados Unidos, Tomoka-

-Ahhh claro! v.v se me había olvidado...n.nU-La pelicastaña se rascó la nuca avergonzada por su falta de memoria, mientras que Ryoma sonreía divertido, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-Eres un caso perdido...-

Las risas nerviosas de Tomoka aumentaron, mientras que la muchacha dejaba escapar un suspiro internamente, -Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer, Ryoma-san?-

Los ojos de Ryoma se volvieron a abrir, y su mirada se dirigió hasta su cuaderno abierto, -Umm.. Aquí dice que debemos escribir una redacción sobre nosotros mismos, y hacer un cartel con las reglas de la Institución..-

-T.T Y para que diablos va a querer un profesor las reglas?! No se supone que ellos se las deberían saber! ¬¬-

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, -Supongo que quieren que nosotros nos las aprendamos también...-

La pelicastaña soltó un suspiro de resignación, -... Que tontería.. -.- -

-Heh, eso díselo al profesor..-Y con una sonrisa divertida, Ryoma volvió su atención a su cuaderno, comenzando a escribir con aparente facilidad.

La mirada de Tomoka se desvió hacia el chico, e inmediatamente dejando de maldecir mentalmente a los profesores y a sus reglas, su atención se centró en el Tenista que tenía junto a ella.

...Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se abrió paso a sus delgados labios. Nunca, _jamás,_ se había imaginado el pasar tiempo con Ryoma de esa forma... bueno.. sí se lo había imaginado, de eso era de lo que se trataban la gran mayoría de sus sueños despierta, pero a decir verdad, nunca se había imaginado que se volverían realidad..

La mayor cantidad de tiempo que había pasado con Ryoma antes del castigo de la bruja Ikudashi, había sido en aquella vez en la que Ryoma les había enseñado Tenis a Sakuno y a ella, o talvez en sus partidos, en los que siempre iba a animarlo... Aunque eso no contaba, tomando en cuenta que normalmente esos partidos consistían en ella gritándole numerosas palabras de aliento, mientras que Ryoma le prestaba atención a algo completamente diferente.

Heh, sin duda alguna las cosas habían cambiado desde ese castigo..

..Y habían cambiado para bien.

-...Qué me estás mirando..?-La muchacha se vio repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos, en cuanto la tranquila pero curiosa voz llegó a sus oídos, y por primera vez, Tomoka noto que se había puesto a soñar despierta con los ojos todavía fijos en Ryoma, cosa que al parecer el chiquillo también noto... aunque todavía seguía escribiendo como si nada, con sus dorados ojos fijos en su cuaderno, aunque si Tomoka se hubiese fijado mejor, en vez de dejarse llevar por el azore del momento, hubiese podido ver el ligero rubor que adornaba las pálidas mejillas del muchacho.

-Ehh Lo siento Ryoma, n.nU creo que me quedé soñando despierta n.nU-Se disculpó la muchacha, rascándose la nuca.

-Hn-Fue el único sonido proveniente de Ryoma, quién sin Tomoka saberlo, estaba apretando el lápiz con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal..

Soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que Ryoma parecía estar no dándole importancia a su pequeño '_descuido'_, Tomoka se levantó de su silla, colocándose junto a Ryoma e inclinándose sobre él para ver su trabajo.

-...Wow..o.o-Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Tomoka, quién observaba asombrada como Ryoma escribía en forma fluida, letras completamente desconocidas para ella, y que ante sus ojos, no tenían ningún sentido, -Ryoma... eres aún más impresionante de lo que pensé..! .-

El muchacho no pudo evitar el sonreír divertido ante el tono de obvia admiración que tenía la voz de la chica, -Hn, no digas tonterías- Dijo, aunque honestamente el ser considerado como 'impresionante' por la muchacha no era algo que le disgustase mucho...

-Pero si no son tonterías, Ryoma-sama! Eres fenomenal! n.n-

Nop, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-...Hn.. lo que tu digas, Tomoka-

Tomoka simplemente le sonrió alegremente, y todavía parada junto a Ryoma, estiro un brazo y alcanzó su propio cuaderno.

-Y qué se supone que hagamos?-

-...Ya te lo dije, una redacción sobre nosotros mismos, respondiendo las preguntas que se nos hacen..-

-Y cuáles son las preguntas?-

-..Tu nombre, edad, el nombre de tus padres, tu pasatiempo, tu sueño, y tu meta a largo plazo..-

-Ahhh, ya veo...-

-..Es bastante fácil..-

-Ehh.. pero Ryoma...-

-Ya terminé-Dijo Ryoma simplemente, aparentemente ignorando a Tomoka, y recostándose en su silla con tranquilidad.

-O.o en serio?! Y que escribiste?!-

-...Léelo tú misma-Y con eso, Ryoma tomó su cuaderno y lo extendió hacia Tomoka, quién simplemente parpadeó un par de veces.

-Pero Ryoma.. yo no sé leer esas letras..TT-

Ahora, fue Ryoma el que parpadeó.

-Ah no?, Y entonces como vas a hacer tu redacción?-

-¬¬ Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte, no tengo idea! TT-

El ojidorado simplemente miró a la exasperada japonesa por unos instantes, antes de soltar un suspiro. –Bueno... escríbela en japonés y yo te ayudo a pasarla al Inglés-

-O.o en serio Ryoma?! n.n-

-...Para eso somos compañeros de equipo, Tomoka-

-Gracias! n.n-Y con esto dicho, y una gran sonrisa marca Osakada, Tomoka se volvió a sentar en su silla, comenzando a escribir en su cuaderno a gran velocidad, en el alfabeto que sí entendía, Kanjis, Hiraganas, y Katakanas.

Ahhh.. nada como el japonés.. n.n

-Listo, Ryoma! Ya terminé! n.n-

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces con ligera sorpresa, -Valla Tomoka, si que escribes rápido...-Soltando una leve sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia Tomoka, -Para ver lo que escribiste...-

Sin embargo, Tomoka apretó su cuaderno contra su pecho en forma posesiva, y negó con la cabeza sonriendo alegremente, -No-hoh!, Primero dime que escribiste tú... n.n-

-...Para que quieres saberlo?-Preguntó el peliazabache, curiosidad obvia tanto en su voz como en su expresión.

-Pues porque somos compañeros de equipo, Ryoma-chan! Además, tu vas a leer el mío no? n.n-

Al ver que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción disponible, Ryoma soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras agarraba su cuaderno y se disponía a leer sin una pizca de animó visible. -..Esta bien.. -.- Te la leo en Japonés, o en Inglés?-

-¬¬ Obviamente que en Japonés, Ryoma! ¬¬ Sino como quieres que la entienda?-

Otro suspiro, -Bien, bien.. aquí va... -.- -Tomando una bocanada de aire, Ryoma comenzó a leer, -_Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen, tengo 12 años y estudio en Seigaku. El nombre de mi padre es Nanjirou Echizen, y el de mi madre es Rinko Echizen. Mi pasatiempo es jugar al Tenis, que es el deporte que más me gusta, y mi sueño y mi meta a largo plazo son el llegar a ser el Jugador de Tenis número 1 en el mundo_...- Soltando otro suspiro, y cerrando su cuaderno, Ryoma levantó la vista para encontrarse con Tomoka, quién le sonrió alegremente.

-Bien! Ahora es mi turno! n.n _Mi nombre es Tomoka Osakada, y tengo 12 años. Mi papá se llama Hinnosuke, y mi mamá se llama Kimiko. Mi pasatiempo es el de ir a ver a Ryoma en sus partidos de Tenis, y el de practicar cualquier deporte. Mi sueño es el de poder siempre estar allí para Ryoma-san y para mi mejor amiga Sakuno, y mi meta a largo plazo es la de convertirme en una exitosa mujer de negocios y ser la cabeza de mi familia...!_-

Ryoma simplemente se quedó allí, parpadeando con sorpresa, mientras que Tomoka lo miraba expectante.

-Y? Que te parece?-Preguntó la muchacha después de varios segundos, al parecer cansada del súbito silencio de Ryoma.

-Ehh... Así que una mujer de negocios eh?-Fue lo único que Ryoma fue capaz de decir, todavía parpadeando levemente.

-Claro Ryoma! nn Las mujeres también tenemos que brillar! Y que mejor sitio que la industria para hacerlo? Además...- La sonrisa de Tomoka se agrandó, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y un leve rubor de emoción se extendía por sus mejillas, -Las mujeres empresarias se ven tan bien! Imagíname en uno de esos trajes, con lentes intelectuales, y cargando uno de esos maletines... Genial! n.n-

A Ryoma le apareció una gota de litro y medio en la cabeza, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente -..Ehh... lo que tu digas Tomoka -.-U-La chica soltó una alegre risita, y comenzó a hablar animadamente acerca de lo que haría al ser una mujer de negocios, Ryoma, por su parte, soltó un suspiro.

...Bueno, no cabía duda de que la muchacha era ambiciosa, y tenía sus metas en la vida no?, por un instante Ryoma había pensando que diría algo referente al club de fans, y tomando en cuenta cuál fue su sueño y su pasatiempo, lo de ser una mujer exitosa fue una agradable sorpresa...

...Aunque los motivos que tenía para serlo no le convencían mucho, pero bueno, allá Tomoka.

-.-

Por otra parte... su sueño le había parecido un buen gesto de su parte.. El de siempre querer estar allí para él, y para Sakuno, en vez de soñar con tener algo para sí misma, le había dado a Ryoma una buena impresión de los sentimientos de la chica, y sin él saberlo, el respeto hacia ella que le había nacido en un momento inesperado y desconocido, estaba comenzando a crecer...

La mirada de Ryoma se dirigió hacia su propio cuaderno nuevamente, volviendo a abrirlo y fijándose en su propia respuesta... Su sueño y su meta eran exactamente lo mismo, y se centraban en él, no en alguien más...

..Talvez debería cambiar una de las dos, y poner el saciar el hambre en mundo, o intentar lograr la paz mundial o algo así..

Naah.. eso no iba con él.

Los labios del chico se abrieron nuevamente, dejando escapar un suspiro que Tomoka no notó, ya que seguía enfrascada en su monologo que en algún momento se había comenzado a centrar en el hecho de que el clima de ese día era agradable, y sus dorados ojos se fijaron en la sonriente chica...

Heh, no lo parecía.. pero la chica estaba llena de sorpresas...

Y sin si quiera percatarse, o saber por qué, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

* * *

-Listo, mejor comenzamos a hacer el cartel...-

-Hai! Yo me encargo de eso!.. Tienes cartulina, Ryoma-san?-

-Ehh.. si.. Voy a buscar una..-

-Y trae marcadores y una regla también, onegai!-

Ryoma simplemente elevó una mano en señal de que la había oído, y se perdió por el pasillo.

Tomoka se quedo observándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, sus labios abandonando su gran sonrisa, y quedándose con una pequeña, pero que denotaba contento...

Su mirada se suavizó por unos instantes, y Tomoka no pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro... Cualquiera que la viera, la tomaría por una chica enamorada, y la verdad era, que eso era lo que era.

...Solamente que Ryoma no debía saberlo todavía.

"_Ummmm.. me pregunto si algún día se lo diré.."_

Pero su expresión pensativa fue reemplazada por un bostezo, que sacudió su cuerpo entero e hizo que sus ojos lagrimearan.

-Ahhh! Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, y me pongo a planear el cartel! n.n Después de todo, ya Ryoma hizo todo lo demás...nn-Se dijo a sí misma la chica en voz alta, mientras que se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba, a su vez tomándose lo que quedaba de la limonada que Nanako les había ido a llevar hacía un rato.

Los castaños ojos de la chica recorrieron la habitación, y se detuvieron en un punto que estaba particularmente libre de objetos, y con una sonrisa, Tomoka se dirigió hasta el, desplomándose en el suelo sin mucha ceremonia, "_Si vamos a hacer un cartel, es mejor tener espacio..."_ Con ese pensamiento en mente, Tomoka cerro los ojos...

...Talvez estaba un poco más cansada de lo que había pensado..

-Meow...-

"_Eh?... Creí haber escuchado.."_

-Meow...-

Tomoka abrió los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces, pero ningún otro sonido llegó a sus oídos.

"_...Naah.. Debió ser mi imaginación.."_

Pensó la chica, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-...Meow-

-Que diablos..?-Murmuró Tomoka, incorporándose, para encontrarse de frente nada más y nada menos que un coatí blanco de unos impresionantes ojos azules, -Eh? Un gato? Que hace aquí... no sabía que Ryoma tenía uno.. o.o-

-Meow...-

Y sin poder evitarlo, Tomoka soltó una sonrisa, -Aww! Que lindo! Ven aquí, ven aquí lindo gatito...! n.n-

El curioso gato miró a la sonriente chica fijamente, mientras que esta lo llamaba con una voz dulce y la mano extendida; Por unos instantes, Tomoka pensó que el gato no iría hacia ella, y estaba lista para fulminarlo con una mirada al estilo Osakada, pero al parecer el gato había finalmente decidido que la chica era confiable, y había comenzado a dar un par de lentos pasos hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoka lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho, -Aww! Pero si eres la cosa más adorable..! n.n-

-...Meoww...-Sin embargo, después de pasar la sorpresa, el gatito se quedo quieto bajo las caricias de Tomoka, cerrando los ojos y silenciosamente disfrutando de los cuidados de la chica..

-...Veo que conociste a Karupin-

La voz llegó repentinamente, y Tomoka se asustó levemente, apretando al pobre gato más de lo que debía, -Ryoma! Me asustaste! -Soltando un suspiro, y estabilizando su respiración, Tomoka volvió a acariciar al felino ojiazul.

-Heh, lo siento... no hubiese pasado sino fueses tan distraída..-

Tomoka, prefirió ignorarlo. –Así que se llama Karupin, eh?-

-Ujum, es el gato de la familia..-Comentó Ryoma con tranquilidad, caminando hacia ella.

-Es muy lindo...! n.n-

-...Supongo..-Ryoma se encogió de hombros, y enarcó ambas cejas, -Que haces en el suelo?-

Tomoka parpadeó un par de veces, y luego miró a su alrededor, casi se le olvidaba!, -Ahh esto.. es que pensé que en el suelo tendríamos más espacio para trabajar, Ryoma-san n.nU-

-...Hn-Fue la simple respuesta del tenista, pero sin embargo, se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Trajiste las cartulinas, Ryoma? nn-

-Aquí están... y también te traje los marcadores y la regla.. Solo tengo naranja y negro... están bien?-

-No importa Ryoma! n.n Claro que funcionan!-

Ryoma simplemente asintió con la cabeza, observando como Tomoka comenzaba a extender la cartulina en el suelo, y tomaba el borrador que Ryoma había hecho y lo inspeccionaba cuidadosamente.

-Meoowww..-

Los dorados ojos del chico se dirigieron hacia Karupin, quién estaba junto a la mano derecha de Tomoka, dándole con una pata y claramente indicando que quería su atención.

-Ehh.. Lo siento, Karupin n.nU ahorita no puedo jugar, tengo que hacer un trabajo... Talvez después esta bien? nn-

El gato pareció quejarse por unos instantes, pero Ryoma lo detuvo antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno.

-Ven Karupin... Tomoka esta ocupada..-

Karupin observó a Tomoka, quién le dio una sonrisa que claramente decía _'lo siento'_, y luego miró a Ryoma, quién señalaba sus piernas, y con un suave suspiro, Karupin comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amo, quién comenzó a acariciarlo.

-...Heh, Parece que le gustaste a Karupin..-

-Tu crees?! n.n Es que me encantan los animales!-

-Heh, al parecer te encantan muchas cosas, Osakada-

Tomoka le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-Solo algunas, Echizen-

Y Ryoma le sonrió divertido, mientras que la chica volvía su atención a la cartulina vacía, que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de escritos, inconscientemente, los dorados ojos del chico observándola silenciosamente...

..Mientras que Karupin los miraba a ambos con curiosidad, después de todo, los gatos no son reconocidos mundialmente por su gran instinto, por nada.

* * *

-Kyya! Al fin terminé! n.n-

-...Ya era hora, creí que te iba a llevar todo el día, Tomoka-Comentó Ryoma tranquilamente, mientras observaba como la japonesa se estiraba con cansancio, y luego le dedicaba una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Jejeje n.nU la verdad es que me tardé más de lo que pensé..-

-Heh, eso lo pude ver...-

La mano derecha de Tomoka se elevó para rascarse la nuca, pero una extraña sensación en alguna parte de su estómago la detuvo en seco.

-Ehh.. Ryoma?-

-Ummm?-Dijo Ryoma, levantando la mirada del suelo de donde recogía los materiales que habían utilizado para trabajar.

-Ehh.. Me prestas el baño..? n.nU-

-Eh sí, esta al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha-Indicó el muchacho, señalando con un dedo.

-Final del pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha, Gracias Ryoma! n.n-

-..De nada-Pero incluso antes de que el muchacho pudiese terminar de hablar, la pelicastaña ya había abandonado la habitación a gran velocidad.

-Heh, creo que no debió haber tomado tanta limonada... se acabó ella sola casi toda la jarra..-Una leve sonrisa curveó los labios de Ryoma, mientras que su mirada caía sobre la jarra vacía que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

-Meooww...-

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el gato, quién lo miraba a él, y luego volteaba hacia el pasillo por donde se había perdido Tomoka.

Soltando una leve sonrisa, Ryoma terminó de enrollar la cartulina, y se estiró, tomando a Karupin entre sus brazos.

-Solamente fue al baño Karupin... no va a tardar mucho..-

-Meoowww-

Ryoma se rió por lo bajo, al ver como el gato seguía viendo hacia el pasillo, -..De verdad te gusto Tomoka cierto?-

Sus azules ojos se centraron en él, -Meooww..-

Y sin siquiera notarlo, los ojos de Ryoma parecieron perderse en Karupin, pero el gato sabía que no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a algo más allá, que no estaba a simple vista, y con leve curiosidad, Karupin observó como los labios de Ryoma se curveaban en una tranquila sonrisa...

-...Supongo que no te puedo culpar..-

Y el gato no pudo hacer otra cosa más que parpadear, mientras que sonreía internamente.

-Meooww!-

Y sin previo aviso, el felino se abalanzó sobre su dueño, lamiéndole la cara, mientras que este se caía hacia atrás, y comenzaba a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Jajaja basta Karupin!, me haces cosquillas...!, Basta..!-

* * *

"_Ahhh.. creo que no debí haber tomado tanta limonada... -.-"_

Soltando un suspiro, y apartando su mano de su vientre, Tomoka dio una sonrisa y se preparo para entrar a la cocina, dispuesta a decirle a Ryoma que fueran a caminar al parque o algo así... Y habiendo planeado en el baño una cantidad considerable de respuestas por si el chico intentaba negarse... Después de todo, talvez estaba cansada, pero eso no la detendría de pasar más tiempo con su príncipe Ryoma..! n.n

Sin embargo, la chica se detuvo, y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una pared, aguantando la respiración y rogando, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, que Ryoma no la hubiese visto...

...Lentamente, y sin hacer el menor ruido, Tomoka se asomó a través de la puerta, sus ojos castaños depositándose en el pelinegro, y sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa, mientras que observaba a Ryoma Echizen, jugar con su gato.

Por un instante, Tomoka pensó que el que estaba allí, frente a ella, no era Ryoma, el jugador de Tenis Estrella que había llegado a Seigaku hacia unos meses, el chico estoico que solo muestra expresión cuando esta con sus amigos más íntimos, y que se enfrenta a sus adversarios con una actitud arrogante y aires de superioridad...

...Y Tomoka suponía, que de alguna forma u otra, no lo era.

Este Ryoma que estaba en esos momentos frente a sus ojos, riendo libremente mientras su gato le hacía cosquillas, era el _verdadero_ Ryoma Echizen, el que siempre había estado allí, bajo la superficie, el que muy pocos tenían la fortuna de ver..

...El chico al que había admirado desde el primer momento en el que había depositado sus ojos en él, y el chico por el que iría a donde fuera, y haría lo que sea sin pensarlo dos veces, solo por verlo sonreír justamente así como estaba ahora, con esa sonrisa alegre y tranquila...

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, pero imaginándoselo a la vez, Tomoka sintió como su corazón daba brincos en su pecho, y como su interior se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido que se extendió por todo su cuerpo...

Y grabó en su mente la escena del sonriente chico, mientras que finalmente daba un paso adelante, poniendo de vuelta esa sonrisa alegre que tanto la caracterizaba, y simulando el haber estando regresando del baño en ese preciso instante.

...Una parte de sí misma, quería autopatearse por haber interrumpido la escena, pero otra, sabía que debía hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

...Y Tomoka solo pudo soñar internamente, con volverlo a ver sonreír libre de esa manera algún día, pero que esta vez, el motivo no fuese su gato, sino ella..

-Ya regresé! Ryoma-chan! n.n-

* * *

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido, y dejo de reír, apartando a Karupin de su rostro e incorporándose lo más rápido posible, intentando recuperar la compostura y rogando que Tomoka no lo hubiese visto en ese estado..

...Heh, ni siquiera Momoshiro lo había visto así, y sus padres y Nanako no contaban.

"_Dios.. que no me haya visto.."_

Y borrando cualquier expresión de vergüenza de su rostro, pero sin poder esconder el leve sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas, Ryoma se aclaró la garganta. -..Te tardaste mucho, Osakada..-

La chica simplemente fingió indignación. –No es cierto! T.T...- "_Demonios.. mejor invento algo, y rápido!"_ –Ehh.. es que tu baño es muy bonito, Ryoma-chan! Y me distraje viendo las fotos! n.n-

Al parecer la excusa pareció funcionar, porque Ryoma rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de molestia. –Hn, le dije a mi mamá que no pusiera fotos en el baño... nunca me hacen caso..-

Tomoka simplemente se rió levemente, rascándose la nuca y soltando un suspiro de alivio internamente. "_Uff.. eso estuvo cerca... -.-"_

-Ehh los padres siempre son así, n.nU si los míos me hicieran caso tendría una cancha de basketball en el patio de la casa.. nn-

Ryoma rió por lo bajo, -Heh, ya veo porque no te hacen caso..-

Soltando una sonrisa culpable, Tomoka se desplomó en el suelo junto a Ryoma, acostándose y moviendo las piernas libremente.

No paso mucho tiempo, y Karupin ya había ido junto a ella, comenzando a lamerle la cara.

-Hajajajaja! Basta Karupin! n.n-Soltó Tomoka entre risas, mientras que apartaba al coatí de su cara, y comenzaba a acariciarle las orejas afectivamente, a su lado, Ryoma sonreía levemente, mientras que despegaba los ojos de la japonesa, y se ponía a observar el atardecer.

...El apacible silencio, solo roto por los maullidos del felino, y las risitas de Tomoka, fue roto cuando la chica finalmente decidió hacer la pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que había estado con Ryoma en ese castigo, hacía ya varias semanas..

-Oye.. Ryoma..?-

-...Hmmm?-

Tomoka frunció el ceño levemente, pero luego soltó un suspiro y tomó una honda bocanada de aire, su curiosidad finalmente ganando lo mejor de ella, -..Por qué no has tenido novia?-

No habiéndose esperado esa pregunta, y menos tan de repente, Ryoma simplemente atinó a parpadear con sorpresa, dirigiendo sus dorados ojos hacia la chica, quién lo miraba con curiosidad. -..A qué viene la pregunta, Osakada?-

La chica se encogió de hombros, teniendo cuidado de mantener su expresión como una de curiosidad, en vez de ansiedad, -No lo sé, Ryoma-chan... Simplemente me da curiosidad, eso es todo..-

-...No veo que es lo curioso-Le dijo él a su vez, sin apartar los ojos de ella, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en un ligero bufido.

-Es que no entiendo como _tú_, Ryoma, que eres tan guapo n//n inteligente, y simpático, y que como si eso fuera poco eres un gran jugador de Tenis, nunca hayas tenido una novia! T.T-Terminó exclamando la muchacha con ligera exasperación, ganándose por parte de Ryoma una curiosa mirada repleta de perplejidad, soltando un suspiro y sonriendo levemente, Tomoka continuó explicándose.. -..Es que seguramente muchas chicas estaban detrás de ti, Ryoma n.nU y solo me preguntaba porque no le hiciste caso a ninguna de ellas..-

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes, en los que Tomoka mantuvo su sonrisa nerviosa tercamente en su lugar, y en los que Ryoma la miraba fijamente, con un rostro que no denotaba expresión alguna, hasta que finalmente, después de lo que parecieron eternidades, Ryoma cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, mientras que Tomoka sonreía alegremente, sabiendo que el muchacho había cedido.

-..No lo sé.. supongo que nunca se dio..-Dijo Ryoma simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-...Pero.. te tuvo que gustar alguien, ne? Después de todo, tuviste que haber conocido a muchas chicas..-

Nuevamente, Ryoma se encogió de hombros. -...Eso creo..- La verdad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, siempre había estado muy ocupado jugando al Tenis y preparándose para los próximos partidos... pero ahora que lo pensaba, suponía que de hecho, de vez en cuando, si había una que otra chica que le había llamado la atención.. "_Ah.. eso explica muchas cosas.."_

-Y por qué no llegaron a nada?, nunca se lo dijiste?-Preguntó Tomoka, la curiosidad presente más que nunca en su voz, y su expresión una de perplejidad.

-Umm... creo que nunca lo noté..-dijo Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, mientras que a Tomoka le aparecía una gota de litro y medio en la cabeza, y le sonreía nerviosamente.

-...Y después dices que yo soy la distraída.. xD-

Ryoma sin embargo, no mostró reacción alguna ante el comentario de la pelicastaña, sino que parpadeó un par de veces, mientras que la curiosidad invadía su expresión, -Y tú, Tomoka?-

-Eh, y yo qué?-Preguntó esta sin entender.

-Por qué nunca has tenido novio?-Explico Ryoma simplemente, mientras que observaba con cierta curiosidad como Tomoka parpadeaba sorprendida, y luego le daba una de sus grandes sonrisas, mientras que se rascaba la nuca con una mano, y acariciaba a Karupin con la otra.

-..Eh.. pues.. verás..-la pelicastaña soltó un suspiro, "_Por qué rayos no pensé en esto antes..? -.- supongo que no creí que le importaría.."_, -..Creo que igual que tú, nunca se ha dado.. y además..-ante los ojos de Ryoma, la expresión de Tomoka cambio, y su alegre sonrisa se convirtió en una reflexiva, casi soñadora, mientras que su mirada se perdía en el mismo atardecer que él mismo había estado observando minutos antes, -... El chico que me gusta en estos momentos, parece no estar muy interesado en tener una relación..-

Y lo único que pudo hacer Ryoma, fue parpadear.

...Qué.. a Tomoka le gustaba alguien..?

..._Quién_?

Y sin saber muy bien porqué, sus labios se abrieron, y su corazón se acelero dolorosamente.. -.._Quién_?..Quién te gusta?-

Pareció pasar una eternidad, pero Tomoka se echó a reír alegremente, rodando y quedando acostada ahora sobre su espalda, mientras que tomaba a Karupin y lo ponía sobre su pecho, -...No te lo puedo de-ci-iir!-canturreó la muchacha, aparentemente divertida.

El peliazabache, sin embargo, frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca listo para reclamar, pero Tomoka habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

-..Lo único que te puedo decir, Ryoma... Es que es alguien estupendo, nunca había conocido un chico como él..-Y nuevamente, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Ryoma, la expresión de Tomoka se volvió a convertir en una soñadora..

El confundido chico podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón con estridente claridad.. Era como si le estuviese latiendo en su oído, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y nublando su mente, produciéndole una sensación de ansiedad que él no entendía de donde provenía...

Aún así, la mente de Ryoma fue asaltada por una serie de pensamientos, de los que él no tenía control alguno..

"_...Estupendo..? A quién considera Tomoka estupendo..?"_

**_ Pero si no son tonterías, Ryoma-sama! Eres fenomenal! n.n_**

_**Hn, lo que tu digas, Tomoka **_

Ryoma parpadeó con sorpresa.

...Acaso podría ser..?

...No.. no podía ser él..

Tomoka lo admiraba, era cierto, pero el chico de quién hablaba no podía ser él... "_Si lo fuera_," Pensó una parte de Ryoma, "_Me lo habría dicho… cierto?"_

Lentamente, el peliazabache levantó la mirada del suelo, y la depositó en la sonriente chica, quién ahora jugaba con Karupin..

"_Entonces.. quién..?"_

"_...Quién será..?"_

Después de todo, a él no era el único que Tomoka admiraba, y animaba durante los partidos..

El súbito pensamiento hizo que Ryoma abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

"_Es cierto.. no soy el único.."_

Ahora lo recordaba, recordaba oír a Tomoka gritar por Eiji, y por Momoshiro, y por Syusuke y Tezuka...

Fácilmente podría ser cualquier de ellos, después de todo, los cuatro chicos eran geniales...

"_Le puede gustar Eiji... después de todo, él es tan alegre como ell; O le puede gustar Syusuke, que es siempre es tan amable, o Momoshiro, recuerdo aquella vez que lo dejo comer esos pastelillos que habían traído para mí.."_

"_..No.. eso fue porque 'me cuidaba', según ella.."_ Añadió Ryoma mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

"_Además.. ella no tiene un club de fans de ellos.."_

Por primera vez, el hecho de que Tomoka lo admirara hasta tales extremos, no le pareció tan molesto.

"_...Aún así.."_

...Pero por alentador que fuera, el pensamiento no le daba muchas esperanzas..

...Espera un momento

_...Esperanzas?_

Esperanzas de _qué_?

...Por qué rayos le importaba tanto?

No había ninguna razón para sentir tanta curiosidad al respecto.. porque eso era no?, Solo curiosidad.. después de todo, se acababa de enterar de que su fan número uno, y presidenta de su club de fans gustaba de alguien que no era él, y él ni siquiera se había enterado..

..Sep, sin duda alguna era solo eso, simple curiosidad.

Uh-huh, simple y sana curiosidad por saber el nombre del chico que la muchacha tanto parecía querer..

Sep, solo eso...

...Además?, Que más podría ser?..

Y momentáneamente convencido de que tenía la razón, Ryoma sonrió divertido, aunque por alguna extraña razón, en vez de su habitual sonrisa, sus labios se curvaron en una extraña mueca.. -...Lo conozco?-

Tomoka, quién no sabía nada de la batalla interna que estaba teniendo el chico en esos momentos, ni le estaba prestando atención a su expresión, estando muy concentrada en el coatí que le estaba lamiendo su rostro en esos momentos, respondió entre risas, algo que ella pensó no le haría daño a nadie..

_Thump - Thump_

_Thump - Thump_

_Thump - Thump_

_Thump - Thump_

"_..Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte..? Es solo curiosidad, no es cierto?.. Entonces por qué..?"_

-...**Sep!**-

Y si Tomoka se hubiese volteado a verlo, hubiese visto la forma en la que los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron de par en par, y como su mirada se oscureció, siendo tapada por sus largos mechones de cabellos azabaches...

_Lo conocía.._

...Conocía al chico que le gustaba a Tomoka..

Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

Y una extraña sensación de amargura se abrió paso en su cuerpo..

-...Ya veo..-

Tomoka finalmente abrió los ojos, al notar que el tono de voz de Ryoma ya no era liviano, e inexpresivo.. Sino que se había vuelto frío y pesado..

Y por primera vez, volteó hacia él, quién se había levantado y le estaba dando la espalda, sin dejarle ver su expresión..

"_Eh?... Que le pasa?"_

-...Ven, te llevo a tu casa-

Y sin poder hacer nada más que observarlo, Tomoka parpadeó sin entender, una mirada de perplejidad poseyendo sus ojos castaños. -..Ryoma.. te pasa algo?-

-..No me pasa nada, apúrate antes de que se haga más tarde, ya esta anocheciendo..-

Y el ceño de Tomoka se frunció ante su tono de voz, y ante el hecho de que ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla..

"_Que pasó..? Acaso dije algo malo..?"_

Mientras tanto, Ryoma sentía como esa extraña sensación, ligada con algo más, lo invadía y se extendía por todo su cuerpo..

Ya no tenía dudas, siempre había sido tan obvio...

Tomoka siempre lo animaba en sus partidos, y más de una vez le había oído decirle a Sakuno lo guapo que era..

...Sin duda alguna lo consideraba estupendo...

Y, finalmente, subconscientemente, Ryoma lo había entendido..

...Lo que había estado sintiendo no era solo curiosidad, era algo más que eso, exactamente _qué_?, eso el chico no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos no le importaba...

..Lo único que le importaba, era que ya sabía de quién gustaba Tomoka..

...Y sin poderlo evitar, sus puños se cerraron firmemente.

* * *

-Date un buen baño, Ka-chan! Recuerda que no me gusta que te bañes muy tarde!-

-HAI!-

Sin embargo, Tomoka no se dirigió al baño ni mucho menos, sino que soltó un suspiro y se tiró en su cama, hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada..

Su cabeza todavía estaba llena de confusión acerca del extraño comportamiento de Ryoma..

En el camino a casa, el chico no había pronunciado ni una palabra, y finalmente, ella se había rendido de intentar entablar conversación, conformándose solamente con lanzarle miradas llenas de preocupación de soslayo, y luego simplemente manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo..

Tomoka volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

"_..Ni siquiera se despidió.."_

Y era cierto; cuando finalmente habían llegado a su casa, Ryoma se había dado la vuelta, y se había ido, incluso antes de que la chica pudiese abrir la boca para decir palabra alguna..

"_Aunque no creo que eso hubiese cambiado nada... -.-.. Me preguntó que pasó.. estábamos hablando y de repente.."_

Súbitamente, los ojos de Tomoka se abrieron, y de un salto la chica se había incorporado en su cama.

"_Será... será que.."_

-...Ryoma se dio cuenta de que es él el que me gusta?-Se preguntó Tomoka en voz alta, una leve oleada de pánico extendiéndose por su cuerpo y su expresión, antes de ser reemplazada por una alegre sonrisa.

-Naah! Ryoma es incluso más despistado que yo! n.n-Exclamó la japonesa alegremente, su interior calmándose y volviendo a su estado de relajación, -..Además..-Añadió, pensativamente, mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba, -...Eso no es ningún secreto! n.n Y si lo notó, tampoco estaría tan mal cierto?, Después de todo, algún día se lo tenía que decir de frente! nn-

Y soltando una alegre risa, la japonesa se volvió a dejar caer sobre su cama, una gran sonrisa curveando sus anteriormente prensados labios.

-KA-CHAN! NO TE OIGO BAÑANDOTE!-

O.O Casi se le olvidaba!

-YA VOY KAASAN! - Y con un suspiro de fastidio, Tomoka volvió a sonreír alegremente, encaminándose hacia el baño tarareando todo el camino.

* * *

...Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, en las canchas de Tenis de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu se preguntaba porque rayos Ryoma lo había fulminado con la mirada de esa manera...

- -

* * *

**Fin Capitulo 9**

Ehmm ese día tenían práctica intensiva xDD

n.n Sep! Ryoma es taaaan despistado que cree que es Tezuka el que le gusta a Tomoka.. -- de donde saco esa idea, ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero todos sabemos como es Ryoma xD

Como les había dicho antes, en este cap los sentimientos de Ryoma hacia Tomoka son realmente obvios, e incluso él mismo los está comenzando a notar... Solo falta ver como se dan las cosas, y como toma Ryoma se toma el hecho de que la presidenta de su club de fans es mucho más que eso xD

...Umm.. por cierto.. Ya faltan pocos caps n.n como 2 o tres más o menos.. todo depende de si alargo la cuestión, si decido dividirlos, o si hago un epilogo xD pero eso lo deciden ustedes por supuesto

El próximo cap es clave... Van a pasar varias cosas importantes.. una más que todo.. Digamos que Tomoka finalmente cede ante sus impulsos xD

Bueh! Mejor ya dejo de hablar jeje, No se les olvide el dejarme un review! n.n Ya falta poco y ahora es cuando más necesito su apoyo! n.n

Ja ne!


	10. X Confusion

Perdon por la tardanza! Pero aqui esta el capitulo, y me atrevo a decir que les va a gustar... xP

Pero antes, muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia, y espero que este capitulo no los valla a decepcionar!

Por cierto, ayer me decidi y finalmente le hice un tributo a esta adorable pareja XD Asi es, hice un AMV para RyomaxTomoka, y dejenme decirles que es el unico que hay para ellos, por lo menos que he podido encontrar xP Para los que lo quieran ver, aqui esta la direccion: www. youtube. com / watch?vgJrpW0yXcSU (Solo quitenle los espacios y listo!) Pasense por alla y dejenme un comment o algo, si? Lo apreciaria un monton!

Ahora si, con el capitulo! xD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10.**

_Confusión._

- -

* * *

_Taaaiinnggg – Taaaaiiiinnngg_

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó los delgados labios de una chica de cabellos vinotinto, mientras que cerraba sus cuadernos y los guardaba en su bolso. Al fin había llegado el receso, después de haber tenido dos módulos completos viendo Historia de la Humanidad, una materia que aunque a la joven japonesa se le hacía interesante, en algunos momentos no podía llegar a ser más aburrida.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro, la chica abrió los ojos, observando por unos instantes la marea de jóvenes que estaban abandonando a duras penas el salón intentando salir a comer afuera, antes de parpadear con ligera sorpresa; Sus trenzas revolotearon a su alrededor con el movimiento de su cabeza, que se movía de lado a lado intentando buscar en vano al chico de ojos dorados.

"_En donde podrá estar...?... No lo he visto en todo el día.."_

La voz que resonó en su cabeza estaba cargada con inconfundible preocupación, y los delicados rasgos del rostro de la joven muchacha se contorsionaron con la misma, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse e irlo a buscar por sí misma, un alegre rostro adornado con una gran sonrisa apareció frente a ella.

-Sakuno!-

Sakuno, prácticamente cayéndose para atrás, logro recuperar la compostura y se quedo medio parada-medio sentada en su pupitre, curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa. –Eh, no hagas eso Tomo-chan,..me asustaste..-

El comentario lo que hizo fue ganar una serie de alegres carcajadas por parte de la chica con los cabellos castaños, quién agitó una mano en el aire como restándole importancia, -Vamos, Sakuno! n.n No puedes ir por ahí asustándote por todo! Y menos si lo único que estoy haciendo es saludarte!-

Sakuno rió débilmente, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, -Ehh.. tienes razón, Tomo-chan-

-Por supuesto que la tengo!, Qué esperabas? n.n-Bromeó Tomoka, sonriéndole alegremente por unos segundos más, antes de que su expresión fuera cambiada por una pensativa, -Ah! Ya recuerdo!, Oye, Sakuno, no has visto a Ryoma?-Le preguntó, con un tono de voz un poco más serio.

"_Ella también lo notó, así que no soy yo imaginando cosas"_ Fue el simple pensamiento que pasó por la mente de la pelivinotinto, quién se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a darle a Tomoka una mirada preocupada. –Iie, Tomo-chan.. tú lo has visto?-

-Nuh-huh-Dijo la otra chica a su vez, negando también con la cabeza, -No desde el período de Matemáticas-

El ceño de Sakuno se frunció, y su mirada se clavo pensativamente en el suelo, mientras que la preocupación comenzaba a evidenciarse en su voz, -Que raro... me pregunto en donde estará..-

-Argh! No lo sé! Pero tengo que encontrarlo! -Exclamó la Osakada de repente, blandiendo una caja de almuerzo de un lado a otro, y atrayendo nuevamente la atención de su amiga hacia ella -Mi kaasan le mando a Ryoma un pedazo del pastel de Fresas que hizo ayer! Y tengo que dárselo ahora que todavía está fresco! T.T-

Sakuno parpadeó con sorpresa un par de veces, y apenas había abierto la boca para contestarle, Tomoka ya había comenzado a hablar otra vez.

-Ahhh supongo que me iré a buscarlo, tengo que apurarme para intentar encontrarlo antes de que suene el timbre! nn-Dijo sonriendo y agitando la mano que tenía libre en señal de despedida, mientras que comenzaba a alejarse de la muchacha en dirección a la puerta, -Nos vemos luego, Sakuno!-

-Espera! Tomok--!-Pero antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada, Tomoka ya se había perdido de vista, dejando a Sakuno parada allí con una mano extendida en el aire.

- --Ka...-Terminó finalmente, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a sentarse en su pupitre, sus ojos abriéndose y reflejando una expresión apesadumbrada.

"_...Supongo que hoy comeré sola"_

* * *

Tomoka había estado caminando sin rumbo pasando por todas las secciones en búsqueda del Tenista, cuando de repente una brillante idea se formó en su mente.

Y había sido esa idea la que la había llevado a la azotea, una parte de ella sintiéndose extrañamente segura de que allí era el sitio en el que se encontraría el chico, el paquete conteniendo el pedazo del pastel de fresas apretado cuidadosamente contra su pecho.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Tomoka empujo abierta la puerta que daba hacia la parte más alta del colegio, y después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la repentina y cegadora luz del sol, fueron recompensados con la figura de un chico de cabellos azabaches-azulados, que yacía acostado boca arriba en el medio del lugar.

Instantáneamente, la sonrisa de Tomoka se ensanchó, y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad, al tiempo que abandonaba su seguro puesto en el marco de la puerta, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el muchacho.

-Ryoma!-

El aludido abrió perezosamente un ojo dorado, e inclino la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, viendo quién había sido exactamente el que lo había sacado de su siesta, aunque la alegre y femenina voz era bastante fácil de reconocer. Suspirando internamente, y volviendo a su posición anterior, Ryoma simplemente se limitó a hablarle con una voz apática, pero que no pudo evitar contener una nota de curiosidad en ella, -...Qué quieres?-

Tomoka, ya demasiado acostumbrada a las reacciones—o mejor dicho, a la _falta_ de reacciones por parte de Ryoma, simplemente se paró a su lado, sonriéndole desde arriba y no dejando que su buen animo fuese afectado por el extraño comportamiento del chico, -Darte esto, Ryoma-san! n.n-Nuevamente un ojo dorado se abrió levemente y se dirigió hacia ella con expresión de curiosidad, Tomoka agrandó su sonrisa, -Mi mamá te mando un pedazo del Pastel de Fresas que hizo ayer!-Le dijo, extendiendo hacia él el paquete envuelto en una tela amarilla.

-...Pastel?-

-Uh-huh!, Pastel!, Y créeme, está muy bueno!, Ryoma-san! n.n-

Un par de segundos pasaron, y finalmente Ryoma soltó un suspiro, cerrando su ojo y ahora abriendo ambos, mientras que se incorporaba para quedar sentado en vez de acostado; Tomoka, por su parte, hizo el símbolo de la victoria internamente, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla, mientras que tomaba tranquilamente un asiento al lado del pelinegro.

"_Heh, al parecer no sabe nada n.n... Aunque no sé si deba alegrarme por eso.. Después de todo, hubiese sido más fácil que se enterara de una vez.. Aunque no es que el que me guste sea un secreto, jejeje, después de todo, todos los saben!"_

"_--Todos menos él"_ Añadió una parte de la mente de Tomoka, y la japonesa no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-..De qué te ríes?-Pregunto Ryoma con obvia confusión.

Tomoka simplemente rió un poco más, -De nada, de nada Ryoma-san!, Solo me estaba recordando de algo, eso es todo..-

Los dorados ojos de Ryoma se quedaron fijos en ella por unos segundos más, antes de dirigirse hacia el lado contrario, -...Hn-

-Hejejeje n.n Y dime, Ryoma-san, por qué estabas aquí tan solo eh?, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarte en todo el día!-Exclamó Tomoka de repente, mientras que abría la caja de almuerzo y sacaba servilletas.

-...Hn, solo quería pensar-Y era cierto, aunque también había estado tratando de evadir precisamente a la chica que tenía sentada al frente; No sabía muy bien por qué, pero la conversación que habían tenido ayer mientras que hacían el trabajo de Inglés continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, algo que lo confundía sobre manera y estaba comenzando a molestarle, después de todo no era muy agradable que algo que quería olvidar simplemente se resistiera a desaparecer. Pero lo que lo molestaba más, era el hecho de que no podía ver a Tezuka sin que esa extraña sensación lo invadiera; Ayer en las prácticas, cada vez que el capitán le habló le había contestado con más hostilidad de la necesaria, y en una de esas prácticamente le había pegado una pelota mientras que estaban en los partidos de práctica; Ryoma había esperado que para hoy lo que sea que lo había poseído se hubiese ido lejos, pero cuando vio a Tezuka, el sentimiento se presentó nuevamente y aún más fuerte que antes... Y aunque el chico no lo quisiese admitir, él sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento se había producido gracias a la alegre pelicastaña, y hasta que no entendiera exactamente por qué había sido, había preferido tener el menor contacto posible con ella.

...Algo que al parecer no iba a ser posible.

El joven y talentoso Tenista suspiró internamente.

-Y cómo te fue en tus prácticas ayer, Ryoma-san? nn Saliste muy tarde?-Preguntó Tomoka de la nada, intentando sacarle conversación a Ryoma para romper el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ellos de repente, y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; No había una mejor forma de romper el hielo que hablar de Tenis cuando del menor de los Echizen se trataba.

El recuerdo de la pelota que por poco le pega a Tezuka regresó a la mente de Ryoma, y el chico sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su nuca ante la mirada que el Capitán del Equipo le había dirigido, -...Bien, las prácticas no duraron mucho-

Tomoka frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente ante la monótona respuesta de Ryoma, más escondió su descontento detrás de una gran sonrisa; Si, ese tipo de respuestas por parte de Ryoma eran una cosa normal, pero ella de verdad creía que Ryoma ya había tomado la confianza suficiente como para hablar más con ella... Pero talvez el chico solo estaba cansado y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, no? –Ten, Ryoma! n.n Estoy segura de que te va a gustar! Este pastel es una de las especialidades de mi mamá!-Le dijo la japonesa con una gran sonrisa, mientras que le extendía el pastel; Cualquier trazo de su monólogo completamente ausente de su expresión.

Ryoma ojeó el pastel ligeramente, no pudiendo evitar que su boca se aguara un poco ante el delicioso aroma y apariencia; Él siempre había sentido una extraña debilidad por el pastel de Fresas.. -...Gracias-Dijo simplemente, mientras que tomaba el pastel de las manos de Tomoka y lo colocaba sobre su regazo.

-De nada Ryoma-san! n.n Me dices que tal te parece, eh?-

Ryoma meramente asintió, mientras que lentamente tomaba un pequeño bocado del suculento pastel de fresas y se lo metía en la boca; A su lado, Tomoka lo observaba expectante, su propio trozo de pastel yaciendo olvidado entre sus manos.

-...Esta muy bueno-Murmuró finalmente Ryoma, cerrando los ojos y tomando otro bocado más, concentrándose en la agradable sensación que le producía el pastel en su boca.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Ryoma-san! nn Espera a que pruebes el de chocolate! Le queda genial! n.n-Exclamó contentamente la pelicastaña, ella también finalmente metiendo un bocado del pastel en su boca.

La respuesta por parte de Ryoma fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que abría ligeramente los ojos, y mordía contento el pastel.

Ambos chicos siguieron comiendo en silencio, el único sonido siendo el proveniente de las canchas o el de los pisos inferiores; Lentamente, Ryoma dirigió sus dorados ojos hacia la siempre alegre japonesa, observándola discretamente mientras que esta comía, una expresión de contento en su siempre alegre rostro; Ryoma de verdad se preguntaba que era lo que le estaba pasando con ella, no era normal el hecho de que él disfrutara tanto el simple hecho de estar en la presencia de alguien, y mucho menos de alguien tan ruidoso y energético como lo era Tomoka.

Pero después de todo, Momo-senpai también era así, no? Y no en vano el chico últimamente estaba muy cerca de convertirse en su mejor amigo.

Mejor dicho, _ya_ era su mejor amigo.

Talvez Ryoma tenía una extraña simpatía por la gente alegre y espontánea; Después de todo, él era un chico muy callado, y si se pasaba todo el día con alguien más como él... heh, sin duda alguna sería un verdadero aburrimiento.

-Que fuiste a hacer al Centro Comercial la otra vez?-Preguntó Ryoma de repente, rompiendo el silencio, y Tomoka levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que el chico estaba concentrado en terminarse los restos de su trozo de Pastel; Sonriendo internamente, Tomoka soltó una alegre risa.

-n.n Hehehe, solo fui a pasear un rato con las chicas! Ya sabes, a ver las tiendas, comer helados, hablar... lo mismo de siempre nn-

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza, e iba a abrir la boca para decir un comentario cuando Tomoka lo interrumpió,

-Tenía varias semanas que no salía con ellas! n.nU hehehe ni siquiera me había enterado de que Kotomi y Chizu son novios! n.n se ven tan lindos juntos! .-

_Novios_

La palabra produjo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo de Ryoma, y sin él quererlo, su cerebro se puso a funcionar...

_-Papá... como es.. el tener una novia?-_

_-Si quieres saberlo, trae a Tomoka a cenar nuevamente- _

Se le había olvidado por completo el trato en el que había quedado con Nanjirou, y no había pensado mucho en eso gracias a que había tenido prácticas intensivas desde hacía unas semanas para acá; Pero ahora que la conversación había regresado a su mente, en su cerebro surgió un nuevo dilema...

_Qué haría?_

Si, era cierto, de verdad le interesaba obtener más información acerca del tema de las novias, y también era cierto que seguramente el que mayor información le podría dar sería su padre; Pero estaba dispuesto a soportar los embarazosos comentarios de su padre y de Nanako, y posiblemente de su madre también durante toda la cena?

...A Ryoma no le costó mucho el llegar a una respuesta.

Ahora, el problema era como decirle a Tomoka que quería que fuera a cenar a su casa nuevamente... Devolverle el favor? Nah, ella le había dicho eso porque él mismo la había invitado primero, así que él no tenía ningún favor que devolver; Hacer un trabajo? Menos, no tenían ningún trabajo que hacer y hace poco había hecho a hacer la composición de Inglés; Mi madre te quiere conocer? No, demasiado formal; Simplemente por que sí? No, era demasiado... _sospechoso_; Una... _cita_?

No, definitivamente no era una cita. Pero qué podía hacer para que Tomoka no malinterpretara las cosas y obtuviera ideas erróneas a partir de la situación?

Pero por otra parte…

...De verdad sería _tan_ malo si Tomoka pensaba que era una cita?

De verdad sería _tan_ malo si de _verdad_ fuese una?

"_Demonios"_

Agitando la cabeza de lado a lado levemente para tratar de alejar todos esos confusos pensamientos de su mente, Ryoma se volteó hacia Tomoka, encontrándose con que la chica se acababa de voltear hacia él también.

Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Tomoka, quién tenía la intención de decirle cualquier cosa a Ryoma en orden de sacarle conversación, se encontró conque su voz simplemente se rehusaba a funcionar; Parecía como si su cerebro se hubiese quedado paralizado, y ningún pensamiento coherente pasara a través de él...

Tomoka había sentido algo parecido antes, cuando le preguntaban a la mitad de la clase cosas sobre las que ella no tenía la más mínima idea; Pero esto, _esta_ sensación que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo en esos precisos instantes, en los que sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Ryoma, no tenía comparación alguna con esa, o con ninguna otra que ella hubiera sentido antes.

La sensación que ahora recorría su cuerpo esparcía una extraña calidez por su interior, y la hacía sentirse extrañamente nerviosa, pero a la vez a gusto; Era como si una corriente la recorriera completa, de pies a cabeza, llenándola de escalofríos e inundando su estómago de animalitos que revoloteaban y revoloteaban, haciéndole cosquillas y cortando cualquier pensamiento que pudiese pasar por su cabeza.

Tomoka no se podía ver a sí misma, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada.

Y Ryoma, sin ella saberlo, estaba teniendo la misma sensación que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, o como, el cuerpo de Tomoka comenzó a moverse por sí solo, acercándose más hacia Ryoma e inclinando su rostro hacia el de él, sus ojos nunca, ni una vez, despegándose el uno del otro.

Y entonces, _Tomoka lo besó_.

Sus labios se unieron contra los de Ryoma suavemente, en una leve caricia que casi ni se sentía, pero lentamente Tomoka se inclinó más hacía él, y aumentó el contacto.

Ryoma, quién todavía tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, no atinó ni siquiera a parpadear; Él seguía allí, en la misma posición, su cerebro al parecer colapsando o haciendo cortocircuito, porque el chico no lograba moverse, no lograba pensar; Él simplemente estaba allí, sus labios adheridos a los de Tomoka, mientras que la chica los acariciaba suavemente.

Ryoma a decir verdad no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando, él jamás había sido besado ni había besado, y su cuerpo estaba teniendo problemas reaccionando y asimilando la sensación que se estaba esparciendo por su interior.

Y es que ni si quiera un partido de Tenis se comparaba con ella.

Lentamente, los sentidos comenzaron a regresar a al cuerpo de Tomoka, y la chica se dio cuenta de algo,

_No me está correspondiendo._

De repente fue como si un balde de agua helada bañara todo su cuerpo, dejándola congelada hasta los huesos, desamparada, y entonces esa agradable sensación de sentirse en las nubes fue reemplazada por vergüenza y decepción.

Decepción, porque ella sabía que era lo que eso significaba.

Vergüenza, porque no sabía como iba a mirar a Ryoma a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

_De lo que estaba haciendo_.

La realización golpeó a Tomoka con fuerza, y la chica se separo de Ryoma rápidamente, como si estuviese siendo jalada por los cabellos por una fuerza invisible que la echó hacia atrás.

Ryoma, quién estaba a punto de finalmente rendirse ante la sensación, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se encontró con que de repente la cálida forma de Tomoka se separo de su cuerpo, y sus labios se encontraron con el indeseado frío de la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo para encontrarse con que Tomoka lo miraba fijamente, sus castaños ojos siendo sacudidos por la emoción, y su rostro contorsionado por algo parecido a la desesperación y perplejidad.

Ryoma parpadeó levemente, sorprendido por el estado de la chica y por su repentina reacción. Su cerebro, que al parecer ya estaba comenzando a funcionar nuevamente, le decía a gritos que le dijera algo, lo que fuera! Que le dijera o que hiciera algo para tranquilizarla, para que se calmara..

..Aunque él no entendiera a totalidad que era lo que estaba causando su expresión.

Y entonces, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, hasta que su voz se decidió a salir correctamente, y un par de palabras abandonaron su extrañamente rasposa y temblorosa voz..

-Qué estás haciendo?-

De todas las palabras que podía haber pronunciado, de todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, él le dijo eso. E instantáneamente, Ryoma supo que había cometido un error.

_Qué estás haciendo?_

El tono de voz de Ryoma había sido monótono, como si simplemente le estuviese preguntando el clima, y Tomoka, demasiado absorta en la profunda vergüenza, y ahora tristeza que la estaba invadiendo, no logró notar la nota temblorosa en las palabras del chico.

_Qué estaba haciendo?_

_Qué había hecho?_

Una profunda oleada de vergüenza se extendió por su cuerpo, y de repente, Tomoka no lograba hacerse a sí misma soportar estar allí, viéndole la cara a Ryoma, no después de lo que había hecho... no después de..

_-_Perdóname, Ryoma-_sama!-_

Fueron las únicas palabras que Tomoka pronunció, antes de salir corriendo de la azotea, sus apresurados pasos contra las escaleras resonando en los oídos de Ryoma una y otra y otra vez...

Los dorados ojos de Ryoma cayeron sobre una pieza de delgada tela amarilla, yaciendo apaciblemente junto a una cucharilla de plata que reposaba junto a unos restos de pastel...

_-Mi mamá te mandó un pedazo del Pastel de Fresas que hizo ayer!-_

_-Me dices que tal te parece, Ryoma-san!-_

_-Me gusta un chico que..._

_-No te había visto hoy, Ryoma-san!-_

_-Gracias, Príncipe Ryoma!-_

_-Es un apodo, se lo pones a una persona cuando le tienes aprecio-_

_**-Perdóname, Ryoma-sama!-**_

...Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ryoma se sintió como golpeándose a sí mismo.

* * *

Ryoma no pudo hablar más con Tomoka en todo el resto del día.

En los recreos, la chica desaparecía y nadie sabía decirle con seguridad en donde se encontraba; Y la mayoría de las veces misteriosamente Sakuno desaparecía también. En las clases, Tomoka se rehusaba a mirarlo, y siempre se encontraba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese apresada en su mente...

Hubo una vez en la que se cruzaron a la salida del salón; Pero Ryoma apenas había abierto la boca cuando Tomoka ya se había dado la vuelta, mezclándose rápidamente entre la marea de estudiantes que intentaban abandonar la institución, su expresión extrañamente acongojada, dejando a Ryoma allí parado con la boca entreabierta, y una expresión no muy diferente a la de ella.

Ryoma no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que algo andaba mal, y de que sea lo que fuese era culpa suya.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que tenía algo que ver con ese beso que Tomoka le había dado aquella mañana en la azotea.

Un ligero rubor prendió sus pálidas mejillas ante el recuerdo del inesperado evento, más aún así Ryoma frunció el ceño, caminando con la cabeza gacha y a paso rápido, teniendo en mente el intentar llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a su casa.

Tenía que hablar con alguien; Y ese alguien lamentablemente era su padre.

Él era el único que sería capaz de poder explicarle con claridad que era lo que estaba pasándole, de explicarle que era lo que le estaba pasando cada vez que estaba cerca de la hiperquinética chica que repentinamente se le había comenzado a meter más y más en la cabeza, y cuyos labios todavía podía sentir sobre los suyos.

Ryoma quería entender, _de_ _verdad_ quería hacerlo.

Lo que no quería aceptar, era que una parte de él ya lo entendía; que ya lo había entendido desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Y era esa misma parte la que le estaba enviando retazos de información a su mente, intentando que el tenista comenzara a entenderlo todo por sí mismo de una vez por todas.

-Hola Ryoma! Llegaste temprano hoy-

Nanjirou tranquilamente levantó la cabeza, desviando la mirada de su revista de bikinis y posándola en su hijo, quién tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo, su ceño profundamente fruncido, como si estuviese pensando con suma intensidad.

Nanjirou parpadeó con sorpresa, más frunció el ceño levemente.

-Ryoma, te pasa algo?-Preguntó algo dudoso, una leve mota de preocupación reflejándose en su voz.

-...Papá..?-

-Si?-Inquirió el hombre a su vez, inclinándose un poco hacia delante intentando oír las palabras que Ryoma iba a pronunciar, su estupefacta mirada fija en el rostro de su hijo.

Tomando una honda bocanada de aire, Ryoma levantó la mirada, depositándola en los ojos de su padre, y luego entreabrió los labios para pronunciar las palabras que lo estaban torturando por dentro..

-Papá... _como sabes cuando te gusta alguien?-_

...Ambos se sumieron en un ligero silencio, ninguno de los dos diciendo palabra alguna; Nanjirou, meramente parpadeó un par de veces, dirigiéndole a Ryoma una mirada de perplejidad, y Ryoma a su vez simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no cambiando su expresión, una parte de él rogando porque la pregunta no haya sonado tan ridícula como él pensó que sonaría; Después de unos cuantos segundos, Nanjirou finalmente estalló en risas.

-Eso era todo?! Por un momento me preocupaste, hijo!-Dijo, todavía riendo alegremente y haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Responde-Fue la simple palabra que pronunció Ryoma, su ceño aún más fruncido ante la falta de seriedad con la que su padre se estaba tomando el asunto.

-Heh, esta bien, esta bien... veo que la cosa es en serio..-Najirou lo miró por unos instantes más, finalmente dejando de reír e irguiéndose nuevamente, dirigiéndole a Ryoma una extraña sonrisa y pasándose el dedo índice por la parte superior de sus labios.

Lo único que Najirou recibió por parte de Ryoma fue un asentimiento por parte de la cabeza, y entonces el hombre continuó, -Pues.. eso es algo que ya tu deberías saber; Estás bastante grandecito como para estar preguntando cosas tan simples, pero supongo que así eres tú, así que...-soltando un leve suspiro, Nanjirou volvió a sonreír, algo divertido, -La manera más simple para saber si alguien te gusta, es estudiando la forma en la que te sientes cuando estás con ella-

El ceño de Ryoma se desfrunció levemente, pero las dudas seguían todavía escritas sobre su rostro, -Estudiando?-

-Sep, estudiando; Tienes que estar pendiente de cómo es que te sientes cada vez que ella se te acerca, y si te sientes diferente con ella que con las demás, tienes que pensar bien las cosas para ver si es solo una mera atracción o si de verdad es en serio-Explicó Nanjirou, sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida de su rostro; Había estado esperando toda su vida por este momento, el momento en el que Ryoma finalmente comenzara a prestarle atención al sexo opuesto en vez de a solo una raqueta y a una pelota de Tenis, y él ya tenía una clara idea de por quién era que toda esa serie de preguntas habían comenzado...

Heh, es que era tan obvio.

Solo faltaba que el muchacho se diera cuenta.

-Y como es que uno se debería sentir cuando te gusta alguien?-Preguntó Ryoma, aunque algo le decía que ya no necesitaba preguntar nada más.

-Pues.. eso varía con la persona,-Dijo Nanjirou, encogiéndose de hombros, -Hay algunos que sienten mariposas en el estómago, a otros les dan escalofríos; Otros se apenan tanto que ni siquiera pueden hablar, y otros simplemente se sienten en paz; Como te dije antes, todo depende, incluso puede ser que se sienta todo eso junto-

-Verás, Ryoma, cuando uno al fin le pone el ojo a alguien, uno no puede dejar de pensar en esa persona, quieras o no, y sin darte cuenta te comienzas a sentir posesivo de ella, y a querer pasar más tiempo con ella; Tampoco le puedes quitar los ojos de encima, es como una necesidad; El verla o el estar cerca de ella, y la intensidad de esa necesidad depende de cómo sea la persona...-

Nanjirou siguió hablando, más Ryoma ya no lo escuchaba.

Lentamente, las palabras de su padre estaban comenzando a tener sentido en su mente...

Y sin querer, Ryoma comenzó a recordar..

"_**Si te sientes diferente con ella que con las demás.."**_

_...No era normal el hecho de que él disfrutara tanto el simple hecho de estar en la presencia de alguien, y mucho menos de alguien tan ruidoso y energético como lo era Tomoka._

"_**Hay algunos que sienten mariposas en el estómago, a otros les dan escalofríos"**_

_Con un último suspiro, el pelinegro se puso una mano en su estómago, preguntándose por qué diablos a las mariposas se les habían unido los escalofríos._

"_**...Otros se apenan tanto que ni siquiera pueden hablar."**_

"_Supongo que tengo que saludar..."_

_Pensó el tenista, con cierto fastidio, y cuando paso al lado de las jóvenes, sus labios se abrieron para decir un simple: Adiós..._

_...Más no emitió sonido alguno._

"_**Cuando uno al fin le pone el ojo a alguien, uno no puede dejar de pensar en esa persona, quieras o no..."**_

_El chico abrió los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces, antes de voltear su rostro hacia el sitio desde donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con que Tomoka venía corriendo alegremente hacia él, halando a una titubeante Sakuno con ella._

_A la mente del adolescente, llegó un recuerdo, que mostraba a la sonriente chica guindada de su cuello, y que reproducía su alegre risa, mientras que ella reía en su oído..._

"_**...y sin darte cuenta te comienzas a sentir posesivo de ella"**_

_Pero lo que lo molestaba más, era el hecho de que no podía ver a Tezuka sin que esa extraña sensación lo invadiera._

"_**Tampoco le puedes quitar los ojos de encima, es como una necesidad"**_

"_Por qué estás viendo a Tomoka?"_

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Lentamente, todas los retazos se comenzaron a unir en la sorprendida mente de Ryoma, como partes perdidas de un rompecabezas que el chico había intentado en vano esconder, por miedo a la figura que iba a tomar forma si lo terminaba..

Y en este caso, la figura fue la de una sonriente chica pelicastaña saludándolo alegremente.

Ya el rompecabezas estaba completo, finalmente lo había terminado; y la figura estaba allí, imponente e innegable.

Y un simple pensamiento se abrió paso en la mente de Ryoma...

_...Me gusta Tomoka_

Esa era la razón de porqué se había sentido de esa forma aquella vez que Tomoka había insinuado que le gustaba Tezuka; Esa era a razón de porque le había dado a Horio con la pelota la vez que el chico estaba halagándola; _Esa_ era la razón de porque se había sentido de esa forma cuando ella lo había besado; _Esa_ era la razón de porque la miraba tanto durante clases, _**esa**_ era la razón de porque se sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella que cuando estaba con Ryuzaki o con cualquier otra chica..

_Esa_ era la razón de porqué la había invitado a su casa, y de porqué se había sentido tan mal cuando le había reclamado lo de su apodo...

"_Me gusta Tomoka"_

Por la mente de Ryoma estaban pasando muchas cosas, pero ese pensamiento, como una ráfaga de una luz cegadora que atontaba sus sentidos, era el que sobresalía entre los demás.

_Le gustaba Tomoka_; Todo este tiempo ese sentimiento había estado creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de él, hasta llegar a un punto en el que él ya simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Y había tomado un beso por parte de la chica para que él finalmente se atreviera a reconocerlo.

Para reconocer, que sin importar cuando le gustaría esconderlo, sin importar cuán inesperado era, Tomoka le gustaba.

La chica le gustaba, y _mucho_.

Ahora lo podía ver claramente.

Ahora no tenía más confusiones.

Desde afuera de su mente, la lejana voz de su padre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad..

-...Recuerda que tienes que traer a Tomoka a cenar otra vez, Ryoma-

Y sin un solo atisbo de duda, Ryoma le devolvió la sonrisa divertida a su padre; La mueca de superioridad de los Echizen de vuelta en su rostro.

-Heh, no te preocupes, papá-

Le gustaba Tomoka, ahora lo único que faltaba era que la chica se enterase.

- -

* * *

**Fin Capítulo 10 **

Heh, Ryoma finalmente lo entendió, ya era hora... xP

Después de este quedan 1 o dos caps, así que el próximo puede ser el último, no se lo vallan a perder! Y espero que les haya gustado la manera en la que Ryoma finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Aunque les tengo que confesar que aun no he escrito el proximo capitulo XD Pero tenganme paciencia! les prometo que lo comenzare pronto! Si hay algo que hace que la musa le llegue a uno son los reviews ;) y ustedes son los mejores en eso, asi que cuento con ustedes! XD


End file.
